Rise of the Hero of Chaos
by Zerf21
Summary: Percy Jackson is the hero of the last two wars and is now known as the greatest hero of all time. Everyone acknowledges and respects that, even the gods. But Zeus is convinced that Percy will be corrupt and try to take his throne with the aid of the gods' enemies. Zeus hunts Percy down, wanting him dead. Percy Jackson is on the run when Chaos finds him. Will Zeus come to regret it?
1. Chapter One

**This will be a Chaos story. Like his army. Yeah, I know how this theme is way overused. I get sick of these too. But even if a topic is really overused, it can still be good, right? So that's my goal. I might drop it if it turns out bad and I don't get reviews. I am perfectly fine with criticism, it's still a review, right? And I will make this unlike all the others where Annabeth breaks up with Percy for his brother or how she cheats on him. This will all be in Percy's P.O.V. Unless I decide differently. Also, check out my other story, **_**Clash of the Olympians. **_**Enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus.**

**Book One of The Hero of Chaos:**

**Rise of the Hero of Chaos**

**Chapter One**

_I was eating my breakfast when a black tear appeared next to me._

_ "Perseus Jackson," a man said dressed only in black._

_ Except it wasn't just black. It was as dark as the night, the purest black ever seen. Little yellow dots were peppered all over his clothes. I realized his clothes were modeled to look like space. And then I saw his eyes. They were even more black than his clothes, which I didn't consider possible. But his eyes were a welcoming kind of black, full of knowledge, age, kindness, and especially, power._

_ "Who are you?" I asked in astonishment._

_ "I am -."_

"Oomph," I groaned as water poured on me.

I sat up in my bed, rubbing my head in irritation. Of course the water didn't bother me. The bucket dropped on my head.

"Travis! Connor!" I yelled.

I figured I'd get back at them during breakfast. Walking out of my cabin, several new campers nervously greeted me. I casually greeted them, watching them walk away excitedly, acting like they had talked to the greatest hero of all time.

Grinning, I realized many people considered that I _was_ the greatest hero of all time. I didn't think so. My friends, all very powerful, had aided me along the way. Most of the hype came from the Giant War. I had slayed Polybotes by myself, I pretty much used Terminus' head as a weapon, brought down Gration, bane of Artemis, Phoitos, bane of Hera, and then Porphyrion, king of the giants. It took all seven of us demigods of the prophecy to take him down. Of course, it was only Jason and me conscious fighting soon after that. Then Jason got knocked out and I held him off long enough for Zeus to behead him from behind. Zeus took all the credit for himself, of course.

"Hey Percy!" some camper called out.

"Hey," I replied to another camper I didn't recognize.

Grabbing some bread and fruit, I walked over to the fire and scraped a good portion of my food, praying to Poseidon.

"Percy," a voice called. Finally, a familiar voice.

"G-Man, long time, no see," I said grinning.

"Yeah. I had to check out some situations in Canada. Mad Badgers," Grover recounted, shuddering.

"That's always fun," I remarked with a grin.

"Haha. Well, see ya Percy. I've gotta go attend to another situation," Grover told me.

After that I sat down, feeling lonely. Annabeth was redesigning Olympus, Grover was Lord of the Wild, Nico was in the Underworld, Thalia in the hunters, Frank, Hazel, and Jason were at Camp Jupiter. Leo and Piper were visiting them, leaving me all alone.

"Percy, do you think you could help train some campers at noon?" Chiron the centaur asked me.

"No problem Chiron," I sighed.

"Thank you," my mentor said as he also walked away.

Leaving the Mess Hall, I went to the beach. I always found peace here because I was the son of Poseidon, of course. Wading in, several sea creatures greeted me. "_Lord, could you attend to a problem __please_."

"_Of course,"_ I responded. "_What's the predicament?"_

_"Sea monsters," _was the shivering reply.

_"Lead the way,"_ I said, motioning them forward.

I took out Riptide and uncapped it and my sword grew to its three foot length. There was a trail of destruction that was clear ahead and we were following it. Ahead, there was a monstrous serpent rolling through the depth of the sea, at least fifty feet long. There was two other ones trailing it that were about ten feet smaller. They were all a deep, ugly purple and had vicious eyes.

We hadn't been spotted yet so I told the sea creatures who had led me here to flee. They obliged quickly and shot off.

I figured if I had a bow, I could take one of them out from here. Then I remembered I was horrible at archery so it didn't matter. Melee combat, my favorite.

I prepared myself and decided to take the smallest one out first. Launching myself going about ninety miles per hour holding Riptide out in front of me, I pierced the smallest one's eye, causing it to disintegrate.

I was thrown backwards about a hundred yards as a large truck had nailed me. Shaking off the pain, I realized it was a tail.

I analyzed my situation, the monstrous one was sitting back, watching me with amusement while its little friend charged me. I jumped out of the way as it closed the gap and it shattered the rock that had behind me. Throwing Riptide, I willed the water to accelerate my sword and directed it to the dazed monster's head. It passed straight through, destroying the fiend.

_Just you and me now_, I thought looking where the beast was. It wasn't there.

I felt like a fly that had been hit by a flyswatter, being batted right out of the ocean as it somehow crept underneath me. Seeing campers on the beach watching the event, I waved and grinned. The grin was wiped off my face immediately as the serpent flew out of the sea, opening its mouth wide.

Luckily the sea serpent had miscalculated the angle and I was able to contort my body to avoid getting swallowed. Unfortunately, its dagger-like teeth grazed my chest. I shouted out in pain and plummeted into the sea.

The sea healed me almost instantly and I was ready for round two. The serpent also fell back into the sea, very awkwardly and took out rock formations on the bottom. It growled at me and flew towards me, like it was shot out of a cannon.

I formed a wall of water in front of me and made it solid. I dove out of the way as the monster shattered my wall and had cuts all over its thick scales.

Calling upon the sea for aide, I felt a tugging sensation in my gut and sent wave after wave at the creature, disorienting and wounding it under the massive waves.

After about five minutes of this I was getting exhausted. Out of water, I would never be able to maintain this kind of destruction.

Deciding to end it, I pulled the same stunt I had to kill the first serpent. That's when it all went wrong. My aim was perfect, I would have destroyed it and ended the battle except for the serpent's monstrous flailing tail. It sent me flying out of the sea again like a homer, but at the last moment before my consciousness faded, I sent one last tidal wave at it that swept it deep into the dark depths of the sea.

"Hello brother," a familiar voice said.

I awoke to a giant brown eye very close to my face. Jerking back in surprise, I realized it was Tyson.

"Tyson, where am I?" I asked, feeling like I had gotten run over by a team of Cyclopes.

"Daddy's palace," was the answer.

"Oh. Okay."

"He wanted to see you," Tyson told me.

"Can you lead me there? I don't exactly know where the throne room is and it just got remodeled," I said.

"Okay," Tyson answered excitedly.

I stiffly got out of bed and started walking. The scenery was amazing, the palace even more. Even though it was still under construction from the Second Titan War, it was breathtaking. We finally arrived to our destination after a couple of wrong turns.

"Percy, my boy!" boomed Poseidon from his throne. I noticed Amphitrite and Triton scowl and leave.

My dad noticed that I had seen the reactions of his family and chuckled. "It's an improvement from last time where they insulted you and Triton challenged you to a duel," he said.

"And I whupped his butt," I answered back grinning.

Poseidon laughed and dismissed the guards. "Tyson, can you go check on the Cyclopes and report back to me on their progress? They need to be ready to march in three days time. And you'll be leading them."

"Yes, daddy," Tyson answered, his eye shining in pride.

I smiled at him and he left.

"What's the problem?" I asked immediately.

"Can't a father have a chat with his son?" Poseidon asked, a glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess," I answered, uncomfortable that I had assumed he just needed me to take care of something.

My father smiled and said, "I heard you got into a fight earlier."

I grinned back and answered, "Yeah, I managed to slay two, almost the third one, but it was lucky."

"It was a very exciting battle. You looked like a baseball that just got hit out of the park a couple times," my father commented with a straight face.

"Well, I still won and-, wait you saw it?" I said blushing.

"Yeah," he answered.

"You didn't help," I asked.

"I don't fight my kid's battles," the lord of the seas responded with a wink.

I smiled despite how I almost got killed.

"I've been hunting that group of beasts for a while. They have been wreaking havoc," Poseidon said with a shake of his head.

"Well, looks like I solved the problem," I remarked cheerfully.

"Yeah. Looks like it," he said. "Percy, the Olympian Council was contemplating a situation that involved you to a great length."

I noticed how he said this and he looked agitated. "What's it about?" I asked having a bad feeling.

"They have decided you are becoming too powerful," Poseidon answered, anger visible in his eyes.

"What?" I asked incredibly.

"They fear you, Percy. You slayed many giants and you would have defeated Porphyrion if it was possible for just a demigod. And he is the most powerful of the giants," my father responded proudly.

I shuddered at the remembrance of the battle. "But I helped them. Don't they understand I'm on their side," I said heatedly.

"Most do. But most also fear your power. Because if you became corrupted, you'd be a very valuable weapon to the enemy," sighed Poseidon.

I was incapable of speech. Haven't I already proven my worth? I would never help the enemy. Ever.

Poseidon nodded at me like he understood what was going through my mind. "Most of us know that Percy. But Zeus is infatuated with the thought that you will turn on us and try to take the throne for yourself," he said sadly.

"I won't-, I can't-, I'm not even a god!" I sputtered in surprise at Zeus' thoughts.

"He thinks you will aid me in my unquenchable thirst for the quest to the throne," Poseidon said mockingly.

Silence grew after he said that. "Am I in danger?" I asked quietly.

Poseidon sighed and left his throne to pace around the room. "Perseus, I am not going to lie to you or mislead you. Yes, you are in grave danger."

I stared at him in disbelief. "What do I do Father?" I asked.

"Stay here under my protection," Poseidon advised, but it sounded like he was pleading me to stay.

"Fine," I grunted.

Poseidon looked relieved when I had given in. "Good. Let my guards lead you to your new room." he said.

"My new room?" I said getting a bit excited despite the predicament I was I.

"Yes. I was making it if you ever wanted to live here," Poseidon said with a faint smile. "But I had never predicted it would have to be inhabited because of such an extreme, ah, situation," he finished with a frown.

The guards came in and escorted me to my room. The last I saw of my father was sitting on his throne in deep thought.

As I shut the door in my room, I felt extremely tired from today's events and collapsed onto my bed.

_"Poseidon!" thundered Zeus._

_ My father met his brother's gaze. "Yes?"_

_ They were in the throne room. Everybody inside was deathly quiet. Poseidon was attracting a lot of expressions from the Olympians around him. From pity to disgust._

_ "You have taken the danger and are protecting it!" Zeus roared. "Why?"_

_ Poseidon glowered at Zeus in anger. "Why must my son be destroyed?" he roared back. "He has done everything he has needed to do. And more. Perseus is the Savior of Olympus. He has won __**two**__ wars for us Zeus, one because of your own folly."_

_ "My folly?" Zeus raged, standing up and summoning his Master Bolt._

_ "Your folly," Poseidon roared back, also standing up and summoning his trident._

_ "Enough!" Athena shouted. "Father, Uncle. Stop arguing."_

_ "Are you taking his side?" Zeus yelled, turning on Athena._

_ "I am taking no one's side," Athena stated coldly._

_ "Then stay out of it!" the king of the gods shouted, banging his ancient weapon on the ground._

_ "I am here to advise you father," Athena started angrily. "And I advise you not telling me what to do. You held my advice in total disregard and demanded that we kill the greatest demigod of all time, because you fear him."_

_ Aphrodite gasped in shock and Zeus' face turned red in anger. He started smoking, and lightning was crackling around the world. "You imply that I fear a little demigod?" Zeus asked quietly._

_ Athena paled, but stood her ground._

_ "Brother," Hades said trying to be the peacemaker for once._

_ "What?" Zeus roared._

_ "The fates will have your head for trying to fiddle with destiny," Hades continued quietly._

_ Poseidon shot Athena and Hades grateful looks. They both nodded in return._

_ "I am the king of the gods, I will kill Percy Jackson!" Zeus thundered in rage._

_ The Olympian Council went into an uproar._

I quickly rolled out of bed and fell on the ground. There was a tremendous amount of rage inside of me, but it wasn't coming from me. I looked through a window in my room and the sea was going crazy. I shuddered at the thought of what was happening to coastal cities. My father was the angriest he has ever been since I was born.

Rushing out of my room, I saw mermen stampeding around the palace. "Stations everyone!" commanded one.

I ran to him and asked, "What's going on?"

The merman bowed deeply. "Good morning lord," he responded grimly. "Even if it isn't. Poseidon has ordered us to get into defense like we are under siege. That is all I know."

After a quick thanks, I ran to the throne room. My father was sitting on his throne looking furious.

"Poseidon!" I shouted.

"Perseus," he called back. "It is not safe here for you. You must leave. Here." my father scrunched his features together like he was concentrating. "I have made you undetectable from the gods. You must flee. Here is a pack for you, my son. Good-bye Percy." he said sadly as he handed me a pack and hugged me. My father stepped away and I was evaporating.

I came to in the middle of a wood in a clearing. I felt a light object on my back and removed it. Oh yeah, the pack. It was an Adidas drawstring bag. I took it off and dumped the contents on the ground and sat.

There was: a water bottle, some ambrosia and nectar, a sea green hooded cloak, a letter, a map, a wad of cash, drachmas, and a ring with a small sea green diamond in the middle of it.

I decided to read the letter first:

_Dear Perseus,_

_ I am very sorry that the events had to transpire the way they did. I blame myself for not being able to protect you well enough. My palace is now under siege by Zeus to capture you. We will hold out, but not forever. I will surrender soon because if us two went into a full out fight, I would emerge as __the victor and he knows it. But all the mortals in the world would suffer from the consequences. And I __know you would disagree with me on the mortals facing those consequences. You are a good person __Percy, so I have decided to send you out in the world to let __**you**__ decide what to do. If you want to come back, you can. If you want to surrender yourself to death, you can. If you want to try to somehow fight Zeus, it's your choice. Inside your bag, the mortal cash will keep on replenishing itself every day. I have given you 1,000 to start with. There are also the drachmas, but I advise you against using them for Iris messages. They will also replenish themselves each day. Zeus would be alerted to your presence. The map is magical and it tells you where you are right now. Even I don't know. You could be in China for all I know. Figure out how to use the ring, it will aid you greatly in your perils. And I advise you to wear the cloak from now on. Trust no one and be safe._

_ Love,_

_ Poseidon_

I stared dumbstruck at the letter. My dad was standing up to Zeus and was going to face his wrath for me. A demigod. I told myself I wouldn't let my father down.

Feeling determination, I decided I needed a goal. Something to fight back at Zeus with without even harming him. Frustrate him, irritate him. I smiled a mirthless smile and began to think of what I could do.

Putting the hooded cloak on, I glanced at the map. It was a basic map of the United States. There was a flashing red dot in...Wisconsin. So that is where I am. Long way from Manhattan, New York which is my destination.

I trudged out of the small woods and arrived at a road that had woods on either side. Looking at the map, I was somewhere in northern Wisconsin. Shivering, I also realized it was fall.

A lone car was coming at me and I decided that this might be the only car for hours as the road looked like it wasn't very used.

Flagging down the driver, I hoped he would stop. He did. And out stepped a monster. Couldn't be more perfect. I sliced the monster with Riptide and he had a surprised look on his face, like he didn't know what happened.

The car was a black Lamborghini Diablo. I frowned at my luck and climbed in the driver's seat. I set my bag on the passenger's seat and saw the forty five miles per hour sign. Grinning deviously, I took off.

Sixteen hours later, I was cruising into Manhattan. I got into several skirmishes with monsters along the way, been mugged by a mortal who got a nasty surprise as I am not just any seventeen year old kid. He is in a hospital now, lucky that I let him off with just a concussion.

It was now pouring heavily. Zooming past my mom's apartment a while later, I threw a letter out the window and directed the rain to break through her window with the letter. I regretted having to break her window, but I knew she'd rather have the building burn down to know that I am safe. For now.

I kept on driving until I reached my destination. A rundown cabin on Long Island. Where everything had started.

I was about half an hour away when I heard a disturbance.

"Ahh!" I heard somebody scream.

I parked the car on the street, ran into an alley where I thought I heard the scream and saw a little girl being chased by a couple hellhounds. I groaned. This was not good. If I rescue her, I'll have to bring her with me or send her back into major danger. Then I shoved those thoughts away angrily. I will help her because that's who I am.

I ran outside uncapping Riptide. Charging the hellhound about to take a bite of her, I slashed him in half, then rolled out of the reach of the second one that had attempted to claw me. Reacting to some instinct, I pressed down on the diamond inside the ring. It transformed into a shield strapped to my arm just as a hellhound clawed at me.

After blocking the beast's strike, I swung at it, disintegrating it. My eyes swiveled to the next target. The girl was somehow evading the monster's attacks. I charged the hellhound and jumped to cover the last few feet. Swinging Riptide downwards, I defeated the hellhound.

Getting to my feet, I turned to the girl. I studied her face and decided she was about eleven. She had dirty blond hair and striking blue eyes. She was staring at me with a fearful expression.

I was confused on what do to with her and then was struck with an idea. I told her to follow me, which she did reluctantly, and we arrived at a do-it-yourself car wash.

"You're going to take this coin and throw it in when a rainbow appears and say these words," I instructed. "Then you tell them where you are and to pick you up."

I formed the rainbow and she did what I told her.

I couldn't deny a smile forming on my face as I saw Chiron. I was all the way to the side so I doubted he would be able to see me unless he was looking for me.

"The gods are very angry right now," Chiron was saying. "And of course Percy was caught in the middle of it somehow. Perseus Jackson is presumed dead," my mentor finished sadly.

I heard somebody yell out to Chiron and he turned in surprise.

"Hello, who are you," he said, mildly surprised.

"I'm Alexis," she squeaked in nervousness. "I was told to-," she was cut off by my glare at her. "Umm, I mean I made a message to tell you I needed to be picked up." Alexis amended.

But it was too late. Chiron's gaze swiveled to me and I saw the gears turning in his head. I jumped forward and ended the message.

I sighed, positive Chiron had made the connection. Turning to the girl, I saw she was nervous that she was going to be hit for messing up.

"Nice job," I complimented.

I turned and strolled to my Lamborghini and arrived at my destination. The rundown cabin where my demigod life had started. I easily broke the lock and crashed on the couch for a restless sleep.

That routine went on like that for a couple of weeks. I'd usually help a demigod or two six out of the seven days. I was surprised by how many demigods the satyrs from camp missed. Sending them all to camp made me feel real good, and I decided that would be my goal. Thwart Zeus by helping the gods children. Maybe that would turn them against him. And one night in my dreams, I saw I was making some progress.

_"He's taken him somewhere," Zeus growled furiously._

_ "Probably," Athena answered._

_ Zeus ignored the many glares he was receiving. Anybody could tell most of the Olympians were furious with Zeus._

_ "Artemis, you and your hunters shall hunt him down. Bring him here. Alive," Zeus demanded._

_ "He has done nothing wrong," Artemis protested._

_ "Now you're defending men?" Zeus said mockingly._

_ "No," the hunting goddess retorted. "Fine."_

_ The goddess of the moon stormed out._

_ "There has been a mysterious demigod rescuing our children, Zeus," Hestia said quietly._

_ "Who?" he asked curiously._

_ "Somebody with a good heart," The goddess of the hearth said pointedly._

_ "Percy Jackson will be corrupted!' Zeus roared, understanding who Hestia was talking about. "And then he will turn on us for power. Like Luke did," Zeus recalled, looking for supporters._

_ Hermes' features contorted into anger, but he said nothing._

_"I think Percy has proven himself," Apollo said. "I mean he __**had **__the chance to go to Kronos' side."_

_ "What Apollo is saying is true," sighed Hera. "Even though I despise heroes, Perseus also had the chance to run away during the Giant War. He didn't. Percy also slayed many of the giants, including Porphyrion."_

_ Zeus scowled and retorted, "None of that matters."_

_ There were several snorts of disgust around the throne room._

_ "Who dares disagree with me?" Zeus roared._

I woke up sweating and am quite close to being terrified. The hunt is now hunting me.

Grabbing my pack, I rushed out of the cabin that had began my life as a demigod.

_"Dang,"_ I thought angrily as I wrestled the cloak on.

I sprinted to the Lamborghini staying low to the ground. I jumped in, started the engine, and was off to the races.

Deciding I would lie low in some big state, I sped down the streets in Manhattan.

"Oh my gods!" I exclaimed as an arrow punctured the roof, missing my head by an inch.

I started making some swerves that made the drivers and joggers think I'm a drunk.

More arrows embedded themselves in the roof of the luxury car. The car started to slow down and I could hear the hiss of the tires leaking air.

I immediately bailed and landed on the hard pavement groaning. I would later swear that I saw an arrow embed itself in the middle of the steering wheel right after I jumped ship.

I broke out into a sprint, covering myself with the people of New York. Very heroic, I know. But knowing Artemis, she's not that cold to kill innocent people. Innocent women, I amended as a man went down near me with an arrow in the leg. Taking the path of suicide because injuring innocent passerby killed me, I turned into an alley.

I glanced up above me and saw girls running along the rooftops.I swore vehemently as a I reached a dead end. Twenty huntresses soon dropped to the ground, with a twelve year old in the front. I recognized Thalia besides the twelve year old goddess.

I drew and uncapped Riptide. The lieutenant and leader's faces turned into shocked expressions at the sword.

"Perseus, put down your weapons," Artemis commanded quietly.

There were several gasps as the hunters took in the information.

"Perseus Jackson? Didn't he save Olympus? Again?" somebody asked.

My response was to activate my shield.

"Percy, one more chance," Artemis said.

"Percy, just do it," Thalia pleaded.

I let my weapons clatter to the ground. The relief on Artemis' and Thalia's face was clearly evident.

"Sorry girls, not going down without a fight," I said, shrugging my shoulders apolegetically.

Artemis' eyes narrowed in confusion then realization dawned on her as she saw the pipe above my head.

"Hunters! Shoot now!" Artemis shouted raising her bow.

Too late. The pipe burst and the arrows were lost in the wave that brushed the hunters aside like dust. One arrow however, pierced my left shoulder and immobilized it. I grimaced; the game had just gotten a lot harder.

I picked up Riptide and my shield which had turned back into a ring as it fell to the ground. Quickly slipping it on, I ran through the havoc I had caused. Pretty much all the hunters were either struggling to get up or were down for a while. Unfortunately for me, Artemis and Thalia were two of the three exceptions.

I had my back to the wall and rolled to the side as arrows were fired rapidly at me. Sending another wave, this one much smaller, only took out two. Of course not Artemis and her lieutenant.

Artemis drew her hunting knives while Thalia tapped her bracelet to transform into Aegis and took out her spear.

I deflected a mighty blow from Artemis and ducked under a lethal stab from Thalia. I responded with another wave, draining my energy to the point where I knew I couldn't summon another one. Thalia and Artemis stumbled under the pressure and I knocked out Thalia with a blow to the head from the flat side of Riptide.

I grunted in pain; the shoulder wound was very annoying and was hampering me.

Artemis leaped like a gazelle to close the gap between us and I parried weakly. She spun and kicked my chest. I slammed into the wall. The moon goddess approached me with pity and I took advantage of it. She lowered her knives and stopped when I collapsed. Artemis sheathed her weapons just as I picked up Riptide from the ground and slashed at her leg.

Artemis fell with a cry of pain which allowed me reprieve to rip the arrow out. I grimaced and stood out. Artemis stumbled to her feet, her right leg not supporting her weight. I fell for her trick as she had fallen for mine and she tackled me.

I wrestled for the knife in her hand and we rolled into a large puddle of water. It energized me a bit and I renewed my attack. Slowly, her extreme strength started to beat my adrenaline rush as the knif came ever closer to my throat.

I concentrated on the puddle and tendrils of water extended out and formed into a hand. It grabbed the dagger and the hand and I shoved forward simultaneously knocking her out with a blow from the pommel of the knife.

I slowly got up and released the water.

"I should kill you right now," a voice whispered next to my ear. I felt a dagger point pressed to my throat.

"But I won't since you're one of my best friends Percy and I know Dad's being stupid. So go," Thalia told me, shoving me away.

And I ran faster than I ever have in my life, feeling Riptide appear in my pocket. I ran until I couldn't anymore. I finally reached the Hudson River. I waded in and collapsed into the welcoming water, feeling it regenerate me.

My head cleared and my wounds mostly healed, I took check of the situation. I no longer had the Adidas bag. So no drachmas, cash, map, nectar, ambrosia, or water bottle. I shrugged it off. None of that really mattered. And I had put Poseidon's letter in my pocket for sentimental reasons, so no proof of him helping me.

Making a decision, I would wait out Zeus' folly in the deep ocean, like I had the chance to do before the Giant War began. But now it was because everybody was turning against me, not because I'm a coward. I was getting ready to enter the Hudson River again when a voice stopped me.

"No, you are not a coward, Perseus Jackson," an ancient voice said besides me.

**I'm planning to make this a series called, The Hero of Chaos. Just so you guys know. And you guys can post OC's for Chaos' Army, don't necessarily have to be demigods, and don't even really have to from Earth. Don't be offended if I don't accept many because I probably won't use any. And who thinks if Percy should end up in a romance with Percy or an OC that I or you will make that's in Chaos' Army? Post it in your reviews along with advice, or praise. And tell me if I'm not making it different and this doesn't separate itself from the other ones. Well, I'll wait on your reviews and see if I should continue this story. Review.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Wow. Thanks for all the reviews guys. I didn't expect for this story to get as much attention as it just did. Anyways, keep on reviewing because that makes me a happier person and that's the only reason I'm updating today. I'd like to answer a question that was posted before I start though. I'm not sure if I'll make Chaos a guy or girl. I like to keep as straight to the facts as possible, to keep everything real. So you'll see. And I guess nobody wants Percy to go for Annabeth, but I'll make him still have feelings for her. Most of you recommended a goddess, mostly Artemis. And I like Artemis so I might make a romance with her and Percy. We'll see...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does.**

**Rise of the Hero of Chaos**

**Chapter Two**

I turned around quickly, uncapping Riptide and getting into an offensive position. It was a woman dressed in all black, but not like a goth. Everything was black. And then I could see what looked like little stars twinkling on her clothes. Her eyes, they were welcoming, yet terrifying, angry, yet kind, peaceful, yet warlike. And they were filled with power.

I remembered myself thinking of all this before, seeing a person very similar and then remembered my dream.

"You're Chaos," I stated.

"Yes, child," she said with a faint smile. "I am."

"But...you're a man!" I blurted out without thinking. Immediately blushing, I bowed my head.

"No, I am Chaos," Chaos said, cocking her head at me expression. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"No reason," I said, relieved to have gotten out of that. "But why are you here?"

"I can go wherever I want to, child," Chaos said. She glanced over her shoulder. "Come child, follow me."

Chaos opened a tear in the air in front of us. She beckoned to me then stepped in. I gulped because I could feel her radiating power. Cautiously, I stepped in.

I was floating in blackness and I looked down, it was Earth.

"Holy-" I yelled before Chaos cut me off with a frown.

"Please, no foul language," she scolded.

I apologized and Chaos led me on. I was just floating in what appeared to be space.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Space."

I groaned. What had I gotten myself into?

"I just wanted to show you something," she said, grabbing me.

"Whoa, what-WHOA!" I yelled as she took off at a blazing speed.

I felt like I was burning and drowning at the same time. And then it passed a second later when we stopped, on the outside of a circle of what resembled asteroids.

"This is the greatest danger your planet will ever face," Chaos said grimly.

About to ask him what he meant, I saw a red glow in the middle. And then I noticed the asteroids were moving. And being blown up. I saw blasts of colored light being shot at the red glow; it looked like a battle was going on.

"My army is trying to hold down that being right there," Chaos sighed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You shall find out," she said mysteriously. Chaos snapped her fingers and we were sitting across from each other at a booth in a McDonalds.

"I don't get why you showed me all of this," I said slowly. "Hades, I don't even know why you even took the time to look at me."

"I have been watching you progress, Perseus. I have watched your prowess with the sword become unmatched by any hero who ever existed. I have watched you slay many mighty foes. I have also watched you suddenly be wanted dead by the side you are loyal to. Still loyal too. Even after all your great deeds, the foolish Zeus thinks you might turn on him for his throne," Chaos responded sadly.

"But why?" I persisted.

"To enlist you into my army. I only take the purest of heart and those with great power," she answered.

I asked excitedly, "What other demigods have you enlisted in your army?"

Chaos contemplated and then shrugged. "Maybe one or two. You do realize that there is more intelligent life beyond Earth, don't you?" she asked with a wry smile.

"Oh," I said, totally blown away by the amount of information I was receiving.

Chaos smiled at me. "I will offer you a choice; you can stay here and be hunted for the rest of your life," she said, eyes darkening. "I can tell you Zeus will not quit until you are dead."

I sighed, feeling extremely sad. Even if I stayed here, my life would never go back to the way it should be.

"Or you can come with me and join my army. My army goes through the universe and helps people for the greater good. They are the defenders of peace and bring justice wherever they go," Chaos said with pride. "A warning though; it will not be easy. It will take pain, sacrifice, and hard work to advance through the ranks. Even though I'd like to make an exception for you, you have to earn the respect of are destined for greatness, Perseus Jackson."

"I..." my voice faltered.

I sat there for half an hour, deciding what to do. Chaos sat there the whole time, eyes boring into mine.

"I accept your offer," I said, feeling like I had just jumped off a cliff.

Chaos' eyes brightened and a smile appeared. "You have made a wise decision. You will not regret it."

Chaos and I exited the fast-food restaurant and she opened up another black tear. I followed hesitantly, but not reluctantly. Was I really going to leave my old life behind? Yes, I was, I thought determinedly. I stepped through the portal, my life changing forever.

I instantly appeared with Chaos at the inside of a large dome. There were sparkling buildings everywhere, none looking like the architecture of Earth. Breathing in, the air felt so clean compared to New York, I felt it tasted delicious.

The infrastructure of this place was amazing; the streets and roads were so orderly. Everything was so organized and clean, it felt weird. It was kind of like New York, but a way improved New York.

I finally noticed the stares I was attracting. Nobody bowed to Chaos, they all just saluted or nodded to her. All I received was stares. I was starting to feel awkward.

We arrived finally in the very middle of the dome where an enormous black palace stood.

"This is my palace," Chaos said, which I found unnecessary.

Guards clothed in black armor stood at the palace gate. They nodded at Chaos and the gate opened. We walked inside and went up a few flights of stairs.

Chaos stopped and turned into a room with a large virtual map on the table. I saw how everything was built around the palace. Then I saw something curious. The one side which we came to the palace was filled with buildings. The opposite side had towers and shorter building spread out.

"This is the training facility," Chaos announced, hands hovering over the area I had been looking at. "These are the barracks and watch towers. There is an arena here, the mess hall here, and your barracks will be here," she said, pointing at all the building she had named. I saw my barracks was extremely close to the arena.

"You will go there now," Chaos said. "Do not expect visits from me. The warriors here do not like the people who I place my favor on. One last warning, do not reveal your powers and keep your cloak donned. And you will go only by Percy. Nothing else," she finished. She waved her hand and everything went black.

I appeared in the middle of my barracks, all alone. Or so I thought.

"Hey there."

I warily turned around seeing a blond haired boy with piercing blue eyes. He was at least six foot six, towering over me.

"You're the new kid Chaos told us about," he said. I noticed he was eighteen to twenty years old.

I nodded and stuck my hand out. "Percy."

He grinned and I immediately liked him. "Jacob," he said shaking my hand. "Lieutenant General of the Army of Chaos."

"Er. Sorry. How high is that?" I asked feeling foolish.

"Highest possible," Jacob said proudly. "Well, the only rank higher is Hero, but that involves a prophecy so that doesn't count."

"What am I?" I asked, dreading the response.

"Don't worry, if Chaos herself took the time to get you, you will rise fast," Jacob said kindly. "But you are at rank fifteen right now; foot soldier."

"Oh great," I muttered.

"Don't worry. It only took me about two hundred years to become Lieutenant General," Jacob said cheerfully.

He clapped me on the back and told me to follow him. Jacob said we were going to the arena to train.

"Wait," I said slowly. "Are you immortal?'

"Yup, but you only get made immortal after you advance three ranks and complete a quest," Jacob answered. "It took me about two years. I was twenty when I was made immortal. I was the youngest to be enlisted at eighteen, but you're...how come you're wearing a hooded cloak?" Jacob asked curiously.

"I'm seventeen," I answered shortly.

Jacob stared at me then nodded and looked away. We finally reached our destination. The arena looked like Rome's Coliseum. Just not old-looking.

I followed Jacob and we entered the middle where Rome would have its gladiator fights at. There were about twenty people including us, but it felt empty.

"Hey, Zang, Jessie!" Jacob called.

Two people emerged from a sparring match and bowed deeply to Jacob. I felt uncomfortable because I hadn't bowed to him.

"Oh, knock it off," he growled. "I said don't bow to me."

"Yes, lord," a boy said who I took for Zang.

The girl chuckled and Jacob lost his scowl for a grin. They all looked like they were twenty years old. But they could be five hundred for all I know.

"This is Percy," Jacob introduced. They nodded at me and I nodded back, feeling strange to have my face hidden.

"This is Zang, Rank Three," Jacob said, pointing at the blond haired, blue eyed boy. His features reminded me of Hermes. He was about five foot nine.

"And Jessie, Rank Three," he said. The girl also had blond hair and blue eyes. Jeez, did everybody have blond hair and blue eyes? I looked around and it was confirmed from what I saw. She was about five foot seven. Jessie was also pretty attractive.

"We're gonna do some two on two," Jacob explained. "You got a weapon?" he asked on an afterthought.

I nodded and he said, "Zang and Jessie against me and Perce."

I felt a pang of sadness as I remembered my lost friends. Lost to me anyways.

The other people in the training arena I saw looked over and filed out. I saw them a couple minutes later in the stands, buzzing with excitement. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chaos also.

"Weapons ready," Jacob called out. He unsheathed a long gold sword. Jessie took out a bow and notched an arrow. Zang unstrapped a wicked spear. And of course I looked like a fool with my pen.

Everybody started laughing in the audience and Jacob said, "Percy, umm. That's a pen."

"Yup," I said, uncapping it.

The laughing abruptly stopped and I saw Jacob look admiringly at Riptide.

"Sweet," he murmured.

"Everybody set," Jacob called out again. There were four nods.

"Begin!" he yelled.

Jacob immediately hit the ground in a roll, four arrows whizzing past him. I saw Zang charging at me.

Hades, I thought. He's fast.

I rolled to the side to narrowly evade a deadly jab of Zang's spear. Getting to my feet, I barely blocked a powerful stab to my chest and spun, kicking him in the stomach. Zang crashed to the ground, but had a look of astonishment on his face.

I charged him and he swept my legs from underneath me. We both stumbled to our feet, winded. Jacob was pinned against a wall, deflecting arrows that were coming at him at an impossible speed. He looked like he couldn't hold out much longer.

I struck Zang with the flat side of my blade on his head and he collapsed. Sprinting towards Jessie, I was ten feet away when she whirled around and sent four arrows straight at me. I took one in the shoulder and stumbled into a roll. The rest had missed me.

Jacob had taken advantage of the reprieve of arrows and hurtled at Jessie. She unsheathed a silver sword and parried Jacob's blow.

Turning back towards Zang who was now about to impale me with his spear, I slashed Riptide at the spear, knocking it away from my chest. Surprised it hadn't snapped, I wasn't prepared for it coming back and opening a gash across my chest.

I groaned, but returned the favor by feinting at his shoulder then slashing at his legs. Opening a cut on his right leg had made him mad and he renewed his former attack, pressing me back.

I was tiring fast and the arrow in my left shoulder was restricting my movement. Just like when I had battled the hunters.

Parrying a blow to my leg, I countered with a staggering blow to his head. He dodged it and I started attacking in a frenzy. I cut him on his arm and slashed his left shoulder.

I overextended after he ducked under my sword and he grabbed and twisted my wrist. Releasing Riptide, I was bashed in the chest with the butt of the spear and fell to the ground.

Zang raised his spear to stab me on the ground and I raised my hand in front of me, pressing the diamond on the ring. The shield formed in enough time to block Zang's blow and I swept his legs from underneath him. I felt Riptide in my pocket and uncapped it.

"Yield," I demanded, standing up and leveling the point to his throat.

He nodded and I helped him up. I watched the fight progress with Jacob and Jessie. Jessie reminded me of Artemis with her skill in the bow and gracefulness. Where Jacob was laying powerful blows on her, she was dodging them narrowly.

I watched Jacob fight in admiration. He was capable of staggering blows, yet was also quick. He was a mixture of speed and power.

About to join the fight, Jacob waved me off. He was enjoying the challenge. Anybody could tell he had legendary skill with the sword, but Jessie was just so quick.

After five minutes Jacob managed to disarm Jessie.

We all shook hands. I looked to Chaos and saw a smug smile as she disappeared.

Us four were eating in the mess hall. I was having fruit as the options were very similar to Camp Half-Blood's.

Jacob and Jessie were sitting across from Zang and me. I had been promoted to Rank Fourteen. It had taken Jacob a month.

"Can you guys die?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jacob said solemnly.

A couple weeks after that, I was training with Jacob. I had become ripped and my endurance and speed had been increased since I started the grueling workout Jacob did.

Jacob frowned while we were sparring and he sheathed his sword.

"Perce, let's go," Jacob said, sounding worried.

I followed him into the palace. We arrived at the same room I had been a couple weeks before.

Chaos and about thirty soldiers were huddled around the map. Zang and Jessie were there too. Jacob and I forced ourselves in to get a good view. The map had expanded so more people could view it.

"We will reinforce their castle here and here," Chaos said.

"I don't understand how we can hold them off with the group your sending. There's too few," the boy said shaking his head grimly.

"You will hold the lines," Chaos said sternly. "I have decided to send Percy with you."

There were outbursts, "He's Rank Fourteen! This is a Rank Four and under mission!"

"Quiet," shouted Jacob. He shot glares at everybody who was against me. "He is capable enough to join this."

I heard someone mutter that they wouldn't trust someone who didn't show their face like a coward.

I shivered in anger as there were similar murmurs of dissent degrading my abilities.

"Enough," Chaos said.

She opened up a portal and walked out the room. I was the first to walk in.

I was on top of the castle wall; it reminded me of how the Great Wall of China looked like except this wall was not nearly as long, though the walkway was very wide and was about sixty feet above the ground. I shuddered. The wall was built in front of a palace, three monstrous sized cliffs guarded the other sides. There were a lot of dead bodies on the wall and only a couple archers left. I realized there were two ways to enter; the gate directly below me, or another gate to my right about one hundred yards away.

Noticing what looked like grappling hooks attached to the wall, I stepped forward and looked down. Monsters and humans alike were climbing up the wall, already have slayed the guards. Then I realized another thing. The wall was about two yards away from being built in the water. I saw boats and ships docked and run aground the small beach.

"Percy, over here!" Jacob shouted.

I looked over and saw him and the others were standing in front of the gate entrance on the wall. Longing just to destroy them all with one massive wave, I remembered Chaos' warning. I sighed and joined my allies.

"They're using grappling hooks to scale the wall," I reported.

Jacob paled. "Everybody, cut down the ropes! Now!" he yelled.

It was too late. We were in for a nasty battle. There were hundreds of enemies charging us.

"Archers! Fire!" Jacob shouted.

Many of them fell, but more were climbing up the wall still.

"Charge!" Jacob yelled.

I went to his side and tapped the ring and uncapped Riptide. I cleaved a human's helm and bashed him on the head. Blocking an ax blow from a horrid looking monster, I countered by stabbing it in the chest. I took note how it didn't disintegrate like the ones on Earth.

A couple minutes later, I found myself alone. I had made a path all the way through. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself back into the middle of the fray. We fought for what felt like hours and I wasn't tired. I was exhilarated. Jacob's training had boosted my stamina unbelievably.

I looked for him and saw Zang and Jacob were being forced to the very edge of the wall towards the water by a large group. Parrying a sword strike, I slashed the beast across the chest and went to work aiding my friends. Duck, slash, parry, roll, and slash was my monotonous routine as every time I killed a monster, it was replaced.

Finally I had gotten to my friends side and we turned the tables, demolishing the enemy. A long time had passed and finally no more monsters were on the wall. I saw Zang wave to the civilians who we were protecting. My heart warmed as I knew we had done a good deed.

Unfortunately, we had heavy casualties. Out of the thirty five that had been sent, fifteen remained. Jessie had been injured, not severely, but enough to sideline her for a couple days. Out of all the people, only eight were in fighting condition. Including Jacob, Zang, and myself.

I went to Jacob to congratulate him when I saw his face was white in fear. I turned and saw a horrible sight that chilled my blood.

Hundreds of ships were sailing to assault the castle. Many fell to their knees in exhaustion. We were screwed.

Then a black tear was visible besides Jacob. Everybody's faces glowed in relief. I saw Jacob cast one look of pity at the palace and I made a decision.

"Hurry up Perce," Jacob said. Jacob and I were the last two.

I walked up to Jacob and shoved him through. The portal closed as if Chaos knew what I was planning.

I was wounded with a minor gash across my chest and others like it around my body. But I was fine for now.

The ships were only about two hundred yards away. I stepped forward and jumped off the wall.

I had never felt so good in my whole life as I did right now, all my wounds healed and fatigue gone.

I floated up and stood on the water, holding Riptide with its point in the water. When they were only a hundred yards away, I sent a massive wave that pummeled the ships in the front. Again and again, waves of rage and anger sunk the mighty ships. These waves rivaled even Poseidon's on his angriest days.

Finally only five ships were left. Another wave rose and flew towards the ships. All went down except the middle one. I scowled as the wave parted around the middle one, leaving it unscathed. A giant wave appeared and threatened to crush me. I stopped it and sent it back even larger.

The battle raged on like this with neither of us failing. Even though I didn't know who I was facing.

"Enough!" roared a powerful being.

A dark shape launched off the ship and landed with no splash in front of me. He was about ten feet tall, a dark, rotting green as his skin. The creature was equipped in golden armor with a massive golden sword sheathed at his side. He had the head of a hammerhead shark and it leered down at me with its beady red eyes. His feet resembled those of a vulture's and he had a monstrous crocodile tail.

"Move, boy," it hissed.

"You may not pass," I said calmly, raising Riptide.

"Move, or meet death at the claws of Tirachious!" the monster shrieked. It stepped forward.

"You may not pass!" I roared, spinning inside of a hurricane that had formed instantly around me at my will.

I slashed at him and gave him a deep wound that went from his right shoulder to his left hip.

Tirachious shrieked in pain and unsheathed his sword. He quenched my hurricane and lunged at me as I fell out of thin air. I blocked it, feeling my bones rattle at the strength of the blow. Still falling, I twisted and kicked his left side of his head.

Tirachious' head snapped to his left and I fell into the water. He dove in after me and swung an overhead cut at my head. I blocked it with my shield that had formed just in the nick of time. That surprised him and I cut one side of his head clear off.

"GAAHHH!" he screamed in pain and I flew out of the water and miraculously landed on the wall.

I heard the wall shudder as he landed on the wall, green blood dripping a trail as he walked to me. I rose but was brought down when he viciously bashed me on the head with his sword. The stupid creature kicked me clear into the water.

As I landed in the water, Riptide appeared in my pocket again and I drew it. Tirachious and I were dueling on top of the water with a hurricane forming around us and waves thundering against the wall.

I parried a strike to my leg and countered with a repeated pounding to his thick head. Tirachious roared in rage and impaled me in the stomach, his sword going clean through. I dropped Riptide and the hurricane stopped.

I gasped and blood was coming out of my mouth. Tirachious viciously smiled and pulled his sword out of me slowly. With my last breath, I summoned the water to bring Riptide directly behind my foe. I made a slicing motion with my hand and Tirachious' head rolled into the sea.

I collapsed, falling into the depths of the sea, my vision going black.

_"He has vanished, Father," Artemis told Zeus expresionless._

_ "What do you mean vanish?" Zeus questioned incredulously._

_ "Vanish by dead," Artemis growled emotionally._

_ Zeus turned and asked Hades, "Is it true brother?"_

_ "Yes," Hades said solemnly. "He is dead."_

_ Apollo and a few other gods were mortified. Poseidon, who had surrendered, was staring at Zeus with loathing._

_ "Why? Why was this necessary?" Athena questioned icily._

_ "It was necessary because he was going to turn against us!" Zeus thundered._

_ "That is not true," Artemis said quietly. Nobody heard her or saw the tear leave a trail down __her face._

_ The demigods of Camp Half-Blood were sitting stoically around the ping-pong table. Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna were also there._

_ "I say enough with the gods," growled a camper._

_ Thunder boomed, but the demigods stood resolute. Only Annabeth, Chiron, Leo, Piper, and the Romans were not joining the discussion. It was a mutiny of the gods._

_ "They shouldn't be able to destroy us just because we're too powerful," yelled the same camper who had renounced the gods already._

_ "We should fight back. They can't win their wars without us! We are more powerful than them, because without us, the gods are nothing!"_

_ Cheers erupted until a large boom of thunder sounded. Lightning crackled on the Ping-Pong table and everyone around it disintegrated into ashes except the ones who had stayed quiet._

_ "Come to Mount Olympus tonight," Zeus boomed. "Or meet their same fate."_

**Zeus is turning into a dictator now, but the gods can't stop him. And is Percy still alive? Well, of course he is. Otherwise I'd be finished with this. Once again thanks for all the reviews and please review even more this time. I'll have a busy week this week so unless I'm motivated, I probably won't write. The only thing that will motivate me are reviews in case you didn't know. So hope you enjoyed it and expect an update on Friday at the latest. Review!**


	3. Chapter Three

** Thanks for all the reviews guys. And I just figured out my story isn't appearing when I search it. I found it a bit odd. But anyways, I am not sure who I should pair Percy with. I like the Artemis pairing the best, but I do understand that she is a maiden goddess. I don't necessarily want to do it with an OC because I want to do it with a character we all know. So I decided I would use a goddess and Artemis is the coolest goddess in my opinion. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I could still use a couple of OC's. Also, there's a poll on my profile of which story I should put on hold. This one or Clash of the Olympians, my other one. Anyways, read and review.**

**Rise of the Hero of Chaos**

**Chapter Three**

I passed in and out of consciousness for Chaos knows how long. Receiving visions of the gods, destruction, and nothing positive at all.

"Ow," I grunted, sitting up.

I found myself sitting on a hard wooden bench inside what must have once been a magnificent and lush room. Now it was marred by bloodstains and broken furniture. And of course the stench of rotten corpses.

I noticed I wasn't the only person in the room. An old woman was in the corner, soaking rags. Then I realized they weren't rags; they were torn strips of her clothes.

"Hello," I called to her.

She turned in surprise and squeaked. Fleeing out the door, I grunted in annoyance. I got up and felt a stab of pain in my stomach. Finding it heavily bandaged, I remembered the sword wound. Grimacing, I wondered why the water hadn't healed it. Well, hadn't healed it fully.

Limping towards the door, I stopped when the woman returned with a king and some guards. I assumed he was a king because he was wearing fine battle armor and was wearing a crown. He also had an escort of armed guards.

"Hello," I said again.

The guards frowned at me like I was being disrespectful. "Hello. Thank you for saving our city." the king answered gratefully.

I inclined my head in response. "No problem."

The king frowned, but in confusion. "You were wounded, yes?" he asked confused.

"No, I meant. Ah, never mind. You are welcome," I said, stuttering a bit.

The king smiled and said, "There is a man waiting for you atop the wall. I suggest you go to him as he is angrier than an enraged rahima," the king finished, chuckling with his guards.

"Oh, yeah, haha. Thanks," I responded. "What's a rahomaia?" I muttered to myself.

Jacob was waiting for me, arms crossed and a glare fixed on his normally relaxed features.

"You look tense," I called out.

He glowered at me and I shut up. A black portal appeared and Jacob shoved me through.

"Oomph," I groaned as I landed on marble floor.

Chaos raised an eye from her seat as Jacob walked out of the portal nonchalantly. He continued out the door without even glancing at me.

Chaos chuckled. "Excuse his temper. My lieutenant was extremely concerned about you."

"Yup, I can definitely tell," I groaned, getting to my feet.

"Take a seat," she said, waving her hand to a chair across from the desk she was seated at.

"You disobeyed the Lieutenant General's orders **and** my orders," Chaos stated expressionless.

"I can explain?" I said hesitantly.

"Please do."

"Well, you see," I started. "Before the battle even began, I knew I could end it without any casualties on our side. But you had ordered me not to use my powers, so I just fought with my blade. We lost about twenty people after the first assault, leaving fifteen; only eight out of those were fit to fight. So when we saw hundreds of enemy ships sailing our way, we despaired. I still wouldn't have used them. And then the portal appears and everybody goes inside and vanishes. I decided to stay because I wasn't going to let innocent civilians die at the hands of those things."

Chaos took this all in. "Of course I knew what happened. Jacob filled me in and after all, I watched the whole battle from here. But why did you stay, risking death for people you don't know?" Chaos insisted.

I sighed. "That's who I am and that is why I signed up for this. To help defenseless people. And I will do that to the best of my abilities," I answered, meeting her gaze.

Chaos wryly smiled. "That's what I thought. And you technically didn't reveal your powers. All those who saw it are dead. The civilians assumed it had been Tirachious' devilry at work."

I breathed out in relief. "However, you still disobeyed my second in command's will. He will decide what to do with you. Come back here if you still live. Be gone." Chaos ordered, dismissing me.

I left her palace to find Jacob and receive his wrath.

_ Jeez, I go save a city and I'm getting punished? Reminds me of Earth,_ I thought.

"Hey, Jacob," I said, sliding next to him at his table. I noticed nobody else was sitting there and everybody was giving me weird looks, which I ignored.

He glared at me. "Umm. Chaos told me to receive punishment, sir," I said, lathering on some extra flattery.

"Do you have any idea how long you've been gone," he asked hollowly.

I frowned. "No, why? It could have only been maybe two weeks at most."

Jacob glared at me. "Time runs here differently. It goes much faster even though you can't tell tell. Three months have passed here."

"How is that possible?" I asked, wincing.

"Don't ask me," he said, but not unkindly.

"How come you're sitting by yourself?" I inquired, looking for Zang and Jessie.

Jacob flinched like he had been whipped. "Jessie died a week after we left you. Zang disappeared," he answered quietly.

"I'm sorry man," I said just as quietly.

Jacob nodded. "Your punishment is to come hang-out with me tonight at this place that sounds strange, but tastes so good. It's called McDonalds. 6:30," Jacob told me as he departed.

I choked on the fruit I was eating. McDonalds? I'll ask Chaos when I go up to her palace, I decided.

"Hello Chaos," I greeted her as I walked into the room and took a seat.

"Hello Perseus," she greeted. I flinched because I was used to being called Percy now.

"And before you ask why I didn't tell you what had transpired while you were gone, it was because I thought it would be best for Jacob to tell you," Chaos said.

I nodded. "Okay. Now what did you want to discuss?" I asked.

Chaos looked up from papers on her desk and smiled. "Someone doesn't become the most powerful person in my army and not get rewarded."

Finally. A reward. "And that would be?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Promotion to Rank Three, Major General. Just below you're friend. You should be proud considering you are the only Major General now. Although you should also be sad because we had four before they all died in the battle. Congratulations, Major General. You are the my third in command," Chaos responded.

"Thank you. I am honored," I gratefully said. Then a thought struck me. "Didn't it take two hundred years for Jacob to become Lieutenant General?"

"Yes," Chaos said smiling. "Know this; you are more powerful than him right now. And he knows it. As a matter of fact, when he found you were alive, he wanted you to take his position."

"Why?" I asked incredulously.

"Because Jacob thinks the most powerful should take the position."

"But I don't want to take his spot from him," I said regretfully.

"Don't worry. Remember Jacob telling you about the one rank above his?" Chaos asked.

"Hero or something."

"Rank One; Hero of Chaos," Chaos corrected me. "You will achieve that in time."

"But he also said it's never been done before," I said slowly.

"Nobody has ever been like you before."

I absorbed all this. "Okay," I said.

"Now to deal with your immortality," Chaos said with a smile.

I stared at her in shock. Nodding my head dumbly, I accepted.

"You will need no quest. You have proven yourself," Chaos said. "Stand up."

I stood. "I will make you immortal and grant you use of two powers as everyone gets the opportunity at Rank Three."

"What are Jacob's," I asked quickly.

Chaos chuckled at my apprehensiveness. "There are four to choose from. Water, Fire, Earth, and Wind. In your case, you would achieve complete mastery of water, one hundred times your skill now and you would surpass your father. Jacob has chosen Earth and Wind."

"How come I've never seen him use them? Or heard of people getting them?" I asked frowning.

"Knowledge is a great weapon. We try to give the enemy as little information as possible. And he didn't use them in the battle because I had forbade him, as with the others. I will not say why."

"I shall pick," I said slowly. "Water and fire."

"Very lethal combination, especially with your prowess. None have used that particularly before," Chaos murmured.

"Very well, are you ready?" Chaos asked.

I nodded in response, blood boiling in anticipation.

Chaos stepped towards me and clasped her hands around my head, murmuring silently.

I felt a rush of power and felt myself glow with the gift of immortality. But she wasn't finished yet. I gasped as my body transformed into water, then back to normal. I staggered back as fire consumed me and I collapsed.

Groaning from fatigue, I got up. Chaos was panting and for the first time I saw she actually looked fatigued.

"Is this how the gods do it?" I panted.

"No. This is much more effective in your case," she answered. "You may leave. Come back tomorrow."

I was about to depart when I remembered something. "Where's McDonalds?" I asked.

Chaos grinned and said, "Ask a guard to escort you there," she responded.

As I left, I heard her mutter, "So glad I went to Earth. A great hero and restaurant. A two in one."

I was munching on the French fries gratefully. They tasted so good and reminded me of home.

"So what did Chaos talk to you about?" Jacob asked, sipping on his Diet Pepsi.

"I'm Rank Three now," I said proudly.

Jacob scowled. I had a fleeting thought that he was jealous. "What? I told Chaos to make you Rank Two and demote me," Jacob responded, stirring his soda with the straw.

"Dude, shut up," I said. "You've been here for so long and I got here a month ago. In my time," I growled as he was about to correct me.

"It should go to the greater person," my best friend said stubbornly.

"Whatever," I retorted.

"So what powers did you choose?" Jacob whispered after checking for eavesdroppers.

"Water and fire," I answered.

Jacob frowned in confusion. "Didn't Chaos tell you that together Fire and Water didn't work out successfully with the others whoever tried it?" he asked.

"No. What happened?" I asked curiously.

"They canceled each other out."

I remembered when Chaos said "complete mastery". I grinned.

"I have a feeling it'll turn out differently," I said mysteriously.

Jacob cocked his head curiously.

"So where did you come from?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Uranus," he answered seriously.

I wasn't sure if he was messing with me or not. "Er. Are there like more solar systems than just that one?" I asked.

Jacob nodded. "Yup. Tons more. And Chaos created them all. I heard Earth was the best though. Don't even know if it's real. It's a legend and also has its own prophecy concerning us," he answered dreamily.

I concealed my surprised expression. "What is it?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged. "Don't know. But it talks about a Son of Poseidon coming from Earth, betrayed by the people he saved numerous times. Yada yada, he comes to our army and rises through the rankings, then goes back to Earth and has to save it again from the greatest threat it has known. Something like that," Jacob said, the whole time trying to see through my hood.

"Interesting," I said nonchalantly, acting like I didn't care when I was actually reeling on the inside.

"Isn't it?"

"Mmm hmm"

Our conversation continued away from that touchy topic though Jacob remained suspicious.

The next afternoon I went and visited Chaos again. We greeted each other and she bade me to take the seat beside her.

"Watch," Chaos said. She waved her hand over her desk and I saw the gods' throne room. I groaned, sick of watching the gods bicker. Chaos gave me a look that made me quiet.

"Zeus, you realize you are making enemies," Athena informed him. It was her and Zeus alone, each on their respective throne.

"I am powerful enough to hold my own," the king of the gods grumbled. I realized he looked extremely pale and exhausted.

"You know that is not the truth Father," Athena responded.

I expected Zeus to erupt, but he just shivered, like he was very cold.

"You killed many demigods a couple days ago in your folly. And you have angered Poseidon. I have no idea why he surrendered when he could have easily defeated you. That leaves the whole Council angered at you, with the exception of me," the goddess of wisdom said.

"That little-" I started. Chaos glared at me.

Zeus looked at her with a strange expression, what seemed like confusion written on his face. I swear on Chaos, there was a tint of red in his eyes. "Why?" he asked bluntly.

"You are not yourself," Athena stated simply.

Zeus smiled. Right at Chaos and me. He saw us, I knew it.

"Very good, Athena. You are very wise. You may have your father back," a terrifying voice hissed.

Athena recoiled in shock and her eyes widened. A cloud of blood-red mist left Zeus and vanished. Zeus collapsed from his throne, a mighty boom as the King of Olympus fell.

Chaos grimaced as she waved her hand again. The image disappeared. "Just as I feared. Zeus was inhabited," she sighed.

"What? By who?" I asked quickly. This could mean I could return home.

"Perseus, I know what you are thinking. But know this before you get a false hope; these thoughts were not implanted in Zeus' brain. He was thinking about killing you before he was more strongly influenced. And if you do go back, a warning; it will come back. More powerful and with alliances. It will take some time, but he will break through my defenses," Chaos advised, saying the last part as an afterthought.

"Who," I insisted.

"I may not reveal that to you."

I grunted in response. "So I sit back here and watch my home get demolished," I asked heatedly.

Chaos smiled. "No. You will go with reinforcements when you are ready. Do not worry, right now anyways. It will be many years until Earth is threatened."

"Fine," I said. Then I thought of something. "How come you didn't aid us in our past wars?"

"Because you were already there," Chaos simply stated.

"Oh."

After that I left. I departed to the arena and trained with a vengeance.

**I know, very short chapter. But better than nothing, eh? I remember saying two days ago and yesterday that don't expect a update for a while. And guess what; I end up updating the very next day on both occasions. And to Ageofmyths, you had a good point. But I tried to address it in this chapter. And thank you for that long review. I have a poll on my profile. Please check it out because it concerns whether or not I should put this story on hold. This is my last chapter until there are twenty votes on my poll. And if I am urged to continue this one, I will. Otherwise it will be my other story. Anyways, expect an update when the poll is over. Review!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Okay, I am putting Clash of Olympians on hold. I will continue this story. Even though the poll isn't complete, I was just majorly stuck on the Clash of Olympians. This one is pretty easy for me. I know I keep on saying I won't update for a while, but then I get all these awesome reviews and stuff. Also, I don't wanna disappoint if I say I'm going to update tomorrow and stuff like that. So that's that. And to answer a review question, I have read Athlon. I've had reviews that have wanted me to make this a Percy and Annabeth romance, but there are so many already and I only enjoy reading the real good ones and the original books. Also in my defense, Percy will be too powerful for her now. Thus a goddess. Now enjoy the story. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO.**

**Rise of the Hero of Chaos**

**Chapter Four**

Years passed, then decades. I started to really miss my friends, especially Annabeth. I had never had the opportunity to say my farewells to any of them, probably leading most of them to assume I am dead and was a rebel of some sort. But knowing my good friends, they would know that I had done nothing wrong and always remember me until my return. Which I swore on Chaos to make. Even death won't stop me.

A hundred years had passed with me in Chaos' Army, doing nothing but good deeds and training. And more good deeds. And more training. Soon, a good majority of my missions became as easy as it was for me to defeat a hellhound after I had bathed in the River Styx. My life was a monotonous pattern of missions and training. Without my best friend, I would have only lived for battle and become a blood-thirsty warrior.

I was reminiscing in peace sitting cross legged on top of my bed. Another useful method to calm myself and keep me sane.

"Perce," a voice hissed. I recognized it as Vinny. Funny how even though we all lived on different planets and in different universes, we had similar names.

"What's up?" I asked. Vinny was relatively new; Rank Nine. As a matter of fact, Jacob and I rescued him twenty years ago.

"I've got a problem," he muttered, sounding embarrassed.

That piqued my curiosity. "What is it?"

"Do you mind coming with me?" Vinny asked hesitantly.

"Sure."

I followed him to a different barracks. "Most of the people in there, they've been telling me to quit Chaos' army and join this new one, one that will tromp ours with impunity," Vinny said nervously.

I frowned, disconcerted. "Are you sure?" I asked.

Vinny nodded his head. "There are some others from different barracks." he added.

"How many in all?" I asked.

He shrugged, but I knew he was lying. He knew.

"Vinny," I demanded sternly. "How many?"

He gulped and I knew it wasn't because he did anything wrong. He was scared.

"Fifty-five," Vinny whispered.

I felt winded, like I had just been sucker punched. We only had ninety three in our total army. That was more than half our army. This was trouble with a capital T.

"Let's get back," I told him after a few minutes spent in shock.

We walked back in silence. When we arrived, I summoned water into the palm of my hand and chucked it at Jacob.

"Jeez! What the-" he spluttered in surprise.

"Come with me," I said grimly. "Stay here Vinster."

Jacob looked at me in confusion while Vinny responded with a curt nod. I informed my comrade on the way and we walked in a grim silence. We could easily take them, even outnumbered. Jacob and I were the two most powerful in the whole army by far, and we would have Chaos on our side.

"I will contact Jacob and Percy immediately."

"Okay. We could sure use their help."

"What about us?" I asked walking in.

"Xavier said he'd need your and Jacob's aid on this mission," Chaos answered.

I nodded. Something was bothering me at the back of my mind and I saw Jacob have the same feeling.

"Hurry now," Chaos chided as she opened the portal.

We stepped through. It was Jacob and I, then the other thirty soldiers. A strange feeling rose in my mind, but I just couldn't remember.

"Hey, look over there," Xavier said, pointing to something in the flat desert we were on.

I squinted my eyes, seeing nothing.

"No!" Jacob roared.

I turned around and saw Jacob take an arrow in the stomach. Looking up, I saw Xavier holding the bow.

"No water for you here, Sea boy," he jeered.

He notched another arrow and shot it at me, followed by more arrows from others. They all burned to a crisp an inch before me.

Jacob staggered to his feet and unsheathed his sword. I pressed the ring and uncapped Riptide. I tossed Jacob the shield because he'd need it more than me. This would be the fight of our lives. We were pretty evenly matched right now. There were ten Rank Fives, six Rank Fours, and Xavier the Rank Three. The rest were all under Rank Nine. And they were all traitors.

We charged yelling battle cries. Cutting down five traitors, we retreated behind a sand dune.

"We're screwed," Jacob grunted in pain.

"Yup," I said equally pained; I had been slashed twice across my chest trying to protect Jacob.

"Hey! Screw off!" I growled, getting up from my crouch and throwing fireballs at the enemy who attempted to sneak up on us.

"Hades, can't even make a fire, can't catch on the sand," I grumbled.

Jacob looked at me strangely and I realized my slip.

"Attack!" yelled a voice that was from my distant past. Jacob looked like a ghost had spoken.

"Zang," he whispered in awe.

My old comrade and a group of ten warriors had attacked the former Chaos' soldiers from the side.

"Let's join them," Jacob growled.

We hobbled toward them, Jacob summoning wind and throwing it. I was throwing my fireballs which was starting to wear me out. Zang's group looked like they were making short work of them until Xavier started to go into a rage and killing three of Zang's soldiers. I confronted Xavier and sliced at his head. He easily parried my weak strike and I was thrown back by the wind, tumbling a good thirty yards.

When Xavier sprinted towards me, I knew I was a goner for sure if I tried to defend myself with just my sword. Relying on my powers, I attempted something I had never done before. I summoned a fireball in my left hand, and a waterball in my right hand. Merging them together felt like trying to pull magnets apart. They didn't want to go together.

Xavier was closing fast, about ten yards away. I shoved my hands together and wildly directed it at him. The result was chaotic. The fire and water expanded until it was larger than two basketballs together. When it hit him five yards away, a massive explosion went off and I was immediately conked out in midair.

I woke up in the infirmary.

"What's up man?" Jacob asked cheerfully, in the bed next to me.

"You look good," I remarked sarcastically.

Jacob scowled and said, "You don't look so hot yourself."

"Of course not. I defended myself severely weakened," I answered with a grin.

"Whatever. Here's your ring back."

The next few decades were spent catching up with Zang. From what Jacob had told me, they were on a mission in the desert. Jacob and Zang had split up, looking for the rebels. Jacob had located and defeated them, but Zang and some of his group had never appeared. Zang said a ferocious sandstorm had held them up.

Our army had been reduced to an even forty. Out of Zang's ten soldiers, only five had survived the vicious battle. The other twenty-five traitors had disappeared. And we had lost some over the years. We were weakening. And of course, this was the time when we would need as many soldiers as we could spare.

It was time to return.

"Percy, Chaos wants to speak with you," Vinny informed me.

I snapped out of my daze and said, "Okay Vinster."

It had been an extremely boring couple of months. Jacob and Zang were on some long term mission with thirty soldiers, leaving only ten, including myself. The last couple months without them were pretty bad. I have to go on every single mission, most of the traitors were very high ranked, leaving us with the new recruits. Our army consisted of eight people under Rank Ten. They were all with Jacob and Zang, excluding Vinny and me. 80% of our army was new recruits, most of them with me. Worst it's been since I've been here. And according to Jacob; since Chaos started recruiting.

I walked to Chaos' palace, wondering what I'd have to do this time. Usually it's just been easy missions, nothing difficult.

"Excuse me Major General," I was stopped by a servant.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Chaos wants you to report to the war room."

My eyes narrowed as I processed this information. This did not sound good.

"Thank you," I said.

The war room was all the way at the top of the palace. The walls and floor were black, with the occasional star decorating it. A large round table was in the middle of the room, seating five people at the max. Those people were our leaders. Thus me going there.

When I arrived, there was only Chaos seated, sadly staring at the wall.

"Perseus Jackson, reporting for duty," I said seriously.

"Hello Percy. I have extremely bad news," Chaos said, still staring at the wall.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" I asked curiously, seating myself across from her.

She finally looked at me despairingly. "There is no one else."

"Oh." That's right. Jacob and Zang are on a mission.

"We are engaged in a war we cannot hope to win," Chaos stated bluntly.

I felt an icy feeling pierce my heart. "Against who?" I whispered in shock.

"Many of the primordial deities," she sighed.

"Like who?" I asked.

Chaos sighed again. "I am not completely sure, but for sure Erebus," she answered.

"That's not good."

"Actually, it would be good," she said wistfully. "There is an enemy greater than all of them combined. Otherwise with my help, they would be no problem. This enemy has allied all of them and rivals my own power. He is the one who possessed Zeus," she finished.

"So you're saying we're pretty much on our own?" I asked.

Chaos nodded sorrowfully. "He is too strong for me to turn my attention away."

"So what do I do?" I inquired quietly.

"What Jacob and Zang are doing currently with the others. Driving out evil and restoring peace on the different planets," Chaos answered.

"That's what I have to do?" I asked incredulously. "Rescue planets from Primordial deities with only nine people, excluding myself?"

"Of course not," she responded.

I sighed in relief. "You will be rescuing one planet that is inhabited by all of the enemies Primordial gods and goddesses. With only four soldiers, not including you," Chaos added with a humorless smirk.

I sat in shock. "Pray tell, what might this planet be?" I asked mockingly.

"Earth," Chaos stated. "They are in serious trouble."

"Ready to deport to Earth immediately," I answered.

"I will send for one of my servants to bring four soldiers of your choice. Quickly now, choose wisely," Chaos ordered.

"Vinny, Nathaniel, Bartholomew, and Sirius," I answered. The last three were the top three new recruits and Vinny was here longer than anybody left here. And I trusted him.

"So many traitors," Chaos murmured sorrowfully.

In a couple of minutes my army had been assembled. I made up about ninety-eight percent of it.

"Good luck, the others shall join you when they finish," was Chaos' farewell as we departed through the portal.

"And Percy, do not reveal yourself," was her parting advice to me.

I stepped out of the portal into a busy Manhattan, right in front of the Empire State Building.

"Where now?" Vinny asked nervously. None of them had been in this kind of environment before. I doubted even Jacob had.

"To the gods," I murmured.

Ignoring their puzzled glances, I stepped into the building. It was about nine at night and only inhabited by the security guard. I frowned, I would swear he is the same one from all those years back.

"600th floor," I demanded, knowing his answer.

"There's no 600th floor," he muttered, not meeting my gaze.

I gave him a few choice phrases out of annoyance and showed him my unsheathed Riptide. Chaos had changed the appearance of Riptide, so it would look like a midnight black to everybody but me. I could remove it whenever I wanted to by putting it back in pen form. Riptide had also gotten a sheathe so people don't see it coming out of pen form.

"What is that horrible sound," a disgusted Nathaniel asked.

He was talking about the elevator music. I laughed and told him it was what people here called music.

"Is this where you came from Percy," Vinny asked curiously.

"Nope," I said a bit too fast, but nobody seemed to notice.

"Who's that?" Bartholomew inquired curiously.

"That, oh, that's..." I said trailing off.

Hundreds of statues of me decorated Olympus.

"Perseus Jackson," Sirius read slowly.

"Greatest hero of all time," Nathaniel finished.

I was glad Jacob wasn't here, he would for sure discover who I was. Vinny was already suspicious of me.

"Halt! You may not pass!" a guard shouted, standing in front of the entrance to the throne room.

"Please move," I asked politely.

I saw him about to shout so I formed a rectangle of water around him. And then froze it into ice.

Nathaniel whistled appreciatively. "Nice," he remarked.

"Let's go," I said, walking into the middle of the throne room briskly.

"We cannot stand by and let our children get killed," Athena growled at Zeus.

"Who cares about the little brats?" Dionysus shouted.

An argument broke out. Only a couple of gods actually noticed us. Hestia, Artemis, and my father.

"Quiet!" roared Poseidon. Everybody turned to him. "We have visitors," he stated mildly.

"Leave!" barked Ares. "We have important business to attend to."

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. "Lord Zeus," I stated calmly. "We are here as reinforcements."

"Sent by who?" was Athena's astonished reply.

"Chaos, Lady Athena," I answered respectfully.

There were stunned expressions all over the room.

"Reinforcements," Ares gasped laughing, breaking the silence. "That's rich. And from Chaos herself, even better."

"Is that a challenge, Ares," I asked quietly.

Deadly silence filled the room. Ares now looked flustered as nobody had supported him. "I wouldn't challenge a weakling like you," he blustered.

"Fair enough," I answered, earning surprised looks from my soldiers and relieved expressions from the Olympians.

"Where do we report?" I asked Zeus.

"How do I know you are not spies?" the king of the gods asked suspiciously. "You won't even remove your hood in my presence. I cannot trust you."

"I have donned my hood in greater presences than yours, Zeus," I replied coolly. "Now where do we report to? Answer or I will determine the location myself."

Zeus was turning red in rage and lightning was crackling outside.

"You shall report to Camp Half-Blood and reinforce the borders," Athena ordered quickly. "We shall then determine if you are trustworthy."

I nodded and Artemis asked us a question. "What are your names?" she asked.

I glanced at my comrades. They took the signal.

"Nathaniel, Rank Eleven," he said.

"Bartholomew reporting, also Rank Eleven," Bartholomew said grinning.

"Sirius, Rank Ten, ready for some action," Sirius said, making me grin.

"And Vinny, Rank Six."

I remained silent.

"Who are you?" Poseidon asked.

"My identity will remain secret. My Rank is Rank Three, Major General, successor to the Lieutenant General upon death," I answered calmly.

"You are very confident, boy," remarked Artemis.

"Confidence is necessary for what I do, my Lady. I cannot lead an army and not believe in myself," I replied.

She inclined her head in consent.

"Is a Perseus Jackson in your army?" Poseidon asked abruptly. All the gods instantly sat up and scrutinized me.

"No idea," I said shrugging.

He frowned along with the rest of the gods.

"When did this army start?" Athena asked curiously.

I shrugged again. "I don't know. I joined about one hundred and forty years ago," I answered.

I put to rest the suspicious that I was Percy Jackson. For the first time, I thanked the screwed up time.

"Oh, he disappeared about seventy years ago," Poseidon said sadly.

My heart was stabbed with guiltiness from hiding my identity from my father, but it was required. For now.

"Well, there are weird-" Sirius started, but was cut off by a slight shake of my head.

"Weird what?" asked Apollo.

"Confidential," I responded. "We will report to our post. We will receive more reinforcement sometime, later than soon. You are not the only planet in trouble, but the one in the most," I said.

"Hey, how come we only get five people?" Ares shouted.

"Ha, Per- oomph!" Vinny was cut off as I shoved him into a wall.

None of the gods noticed though as there attention was turned to the block of ice guarding the door.

"Hey, what happened?" Hermes asked.

"No idea," I yelled, running to the elevator.

I couldn't wait to see my friends. I was pretty sure they were alive from my dream. They were made immortal, I think.

"Where's Camp Half-Blood, Perce?" Vinny asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Follow me, gentlemen," I said, jumping into an empty Lamborghini.

**Yeah, I know. What's up with Percy and finding random Lamborghini's? Only Chaos knows. Anyways, I'll probably update later today. Or maybe not. Who knows. Thank you to all those reviews, once again. I hope my updating pace is pleasing you, if it isn't; deal with it. If you didn't know, my other story is on hold and I am continuing this one. So that's that. Review!**


	5. Chapter Five

** Here's my update, got nothing to say except to review. And:**

** Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO.**

**Rise of the Hero of Chaos**

**Chapter Five**

"Sweet dragon," Sirius murmured.

"Peleus," I said.

"What?" Sirius said frowning.

"It's a curse from where I originated," I said quickly.

"Oh, okay," Sirius said.

We walked into my old home and I looked around, nothing had changed except more cabins had been built. That was all. Home was still home.

"Hey Perce, you all right?" Vinny asked.

"I'm all good," I answered with a grin.

"Fire!"

"Down," I yelled, tackling Sirius.

Vinny took down Nathaniel while Bartholomew quickly collapsed.

"Hold your fire!" ordered a familiar voice.

"And who might you be?" Chiron asked calmly, holding his strung bow at his side.

"This is Nate, Bart, Sirius, and Vinny," I said calmly, dusting myself off.

Chiron raised an eyebrow at my avoidance. "I assume you are the five soldiers who were sent to aid us?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I answered.

The ancient centaur frowned at me calling him sir. "Well come, we have much to discuss," Chiron said.

"Leo, show them to the Big House. I must inform Dionysus they have arrived," Chiron ordered, galloping away.

"What's up?" my old friend asked us.

I let them reply while I studied Leo. He looked the same, except some of his cheerfulness and humor had been replaced with an edge of grimness.

"Yo, hooded man, what's up?" Leo asked again.

"Helping you guys so you don't get your butts kicked," I told him.

"Ah, a funny guy. Could use somebody like that to joke around with these days," Leo said wistfully. "Could definitely use Percy now."

My friends stiffened and I said, "Okay, let's go."

I let Leo lead the way, trying not to arouse my comrades' suspicions.

"Here we are," Leo announced cheerfully. "The Ping-Pong room."

"Umm. Isn't that a game?" Vinny asked, confused.

"Yeah, but it's our unofficial war room," the son of Hephaestus responded.

"Take a seat," Chiron told us.

I decided not to be noticed, and leaned against the wall in the corner. Nobody had noticed our group arrive as they were too busy bickering, besides Chiron. Leo had immediately started chatting with Jason and Reyna, forgetting about us.

I observed that all the campers except a few were all my old friends. All immortal campers. Very interesting, I thought.

Chiron had raised an eyebrow at my choice, but restarted the meeting.

"Quiet now campers. We have company," Chiron announced, introducing them.

Leo didn't appear to notice I was missing. Good old Leo.

"Well, to sum up everything, we have been under siege for a couple days now," my old girlfriend stated.

"Siege?" Vinny questioned. "Where were the attackers?"

Annabeth scowled. "Who knows, scheming somewhere, no doubt."

"What are we up against?" Sirius asked.

"A couple hundred monsters, a few Titans, and occasionally a very powerful presence. We haven't determined who yet," Annabeth responded.

Probably a Primordial, I thought grimly.

"How many soldiers are here?" Vinny asked bluntly.

"Campers," Annabeth corrected. "About eighty. We've lost some," she said sadly.

"Well, we'll have reinforcements coming soon. About thirty. But their value places them around ninety. They fight like crazy," Sirius said.

"What's your value right now?" Leo asked.

"For the four of us?" Nate asked. "I'd say about ten to fifteen," he looked at the others and grinned. "But our leader, he's worth an army right there."

"Where's he?" Jason asked. "We could use him now."

"Hey," Leo said frowning. "Wasn't there a fifth guy."

I stepped out of the shadows. "Right here. And the outlook does not look too good," I said. "I advise we strike quickly at the enemy."

"Strike at them?" Annabeth asked.

"It'd be about half a thousand plus some Titans against less than one-fifth of that," added Jason.

There were agreements all around, I let the dissent grow and then fizzle out when the opposers found that I wasn't heatedly arguing with them.

"Thank you," I started, drawing smirks from my soldiers. "The best defense is a good offense. Think about this; what happens when they break through your defenses. It will be the same situation, except you will have nowhere to retreat to," I let that sink in. "I didn't say we make that our final battle. Just a quick strike with about only ten to twenty people. We take out ten to twenty monsters a pop. When it comes to our final stand, the odds will be more in our favor. Guerrilla warfare."

Everybody stared and then Annabeth started to nod. "That's actually a good idea," she admitted.

Everybody started to nod when somebody burst into the room yelling, "They're here at Thalia's tree! The hunters are helping us hold them off, but it won't hold for long. Atlas is here with Hyperion."

"Perfect," I murmured in satisfaction. "Let's go boys."

"But we need a strategy," Annabeth protested.

"You guys figure that out," I called back. "We'll hold them off."

We arrived on Half-Blood Hill to see a one-sided battle. Thunder clouds covered the sky and lightning crackled. Thalia. It started to pour and I grinned. Time to fight.

A tidal wave formed out of the rainwater and smashed into their army. I charged into battle and Riptide feasted on monsters.

Fighting my way to the hunters, I threw a fireball at the immediate threat to the hunters. They turned in surprise to me. Saluting, I went to search for Hyperion.

I found him bullying some of the Apollo cabin. I produced my fire and water ball in either hand and merged them. It had gotten increasingly easier as I practiced more.

Hyperion was rocked by the explosion and was thrown back a good hundred yards. The campers looked at me in shock, along with my soldiers.

"Go hold off the other Titan," I ordered. They nodded and went to search for him.

Running in pursuit of my prey, I was thrown back by a force of energy as Hyperion charged forward, enraged. He started to glow in brightness and I was blinded by the brilliance of the light. I launched a tidal wave at him and he was doused, spluttering like a fish out of water.

Our swords clashed and I ducked as he threw a punch. Using the same strategy I had before, I was easily gaining the upper hand. Campers had stopped in awe to watch our battle.

He slashed at my shoulder, but was deflected by a surge of water. I struck back and opened a huge gash on his chest. He staggered and roared in pain.

"Foolish mortal boy," he cursed.

"I am no mortal," I stated.

I encased him in the hurricane and sent it spinning into camp and into the sea.

"Percy," gasped Vinny. I turned to him and saw blood dripping down his shirt. "Bartholomew has been killed. We're barely holding on."

"Atlas!" I roared in rage. "I'm coming for you!"

I blasted him with fire as soon as he was within range.

"Leave!" I commanded my soldiers and the campers who were opposing the Titan. "He is mine."

"Perce!" Vinny protested.

Atlas lunged at me with a powerful overhead blow. I blocked it and countered with a slash at his leg. It connected and he yelled, more in rage then pain. Atlas spun and stabbed me in the shoulder. I grunted and tried to light him up with fire, but was knocked to the ground with a blow to my head.

"It appears I shall kill you, foolish boy," he growled.

The killing blow was about to be made when Vinny blocked it with his sword. The Titan growled and struck my friend with his fist. Vinny staggered back. Atlas brought his sword back and stabbed Vinny with so much force, Atlas' hilt was buried in Vinny's chest.

"No!" I yelled.

I rose up and tackled Atlas. We grappled on the ground with him easily taking advantage as he was bigger and stronger. I grabbed Riptide and stabbed Atlas in his stomach. The Titan groaned and I stood up.

I lifted my sword and buried it in his throat. His body was consumed in fire and water and disintegrated.

"Suffer in Tartarus," I growled.

The tide of the battle had soon turned when I had defeated the two Titans and demolished the opposing army in my rage.

"Percy, you can stop now," Sirius said, pulling me back.

"Fine," I growled.

"Hey, where you going?" he called.

"To peace," I answered quietly, walking towards the sea.

The waves lapping at my feet, I sat down.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked, taking off her hat.

"None of your business," I grumbled.

"I know who you are," Annabeth murmured.

"Who?" I replied.

"You're my old boyfriend, Percy Jackson," she stated, removing my hood.

I grinned at her. "Right as always," I said.

Annabeth smiled, but sadly. "I'm sorry Percy, but we can't go back to our relationship," she said.

My grin disappeared. "Why?" I quietly asked.

"I love Jason and he loves me," she said, making my heart twinge with pain. "I'm sorry, he reminded me so much of you."

"But now I'm back," I said weakly.

Annabeth smiled with tears in her eyes and answered, "You were gone too long Percy. I started to love Jason for who **he **is. Not how he reminded of you. Will you please not hate me for it?"

I stared at the sea, tears rolling down my face freely. I thought about how she had the right to love anyone she wanted, I couldn't expect her to mope around for me. I wouldn't want her to be depressed.

I sighed. "Annabeth, I can't hate you. Know that I will always love you. But I guess you're right. Feelings do change over a long period of time," I responded after a long silence.

"Glad you understand," Annabeth said relieved. "I've gotta go. Bye Percy."

I sat on the beach, gazing into the sea. I wasn't sure what I was feeling. Anger, pain, guilt, remorse, regret, and … relief?

Deciding I should reveal my identity to the gods, I stiffly got up.

"Going somewhere Percy?" the goddess of the hunt asked.

"Artemis?" I exclaimed in surprise. I then smiled bitterly. "I suppose everyone knows my identity by now."

"Actually, I was observing the mysterious and potentially dangerous being who appeared," she said.

"Oh. So only you and Annabeth know then?"

"It appears that way," Artemis answered, plopping down on the sand.

I hesitantly sat next to her, fearing she would blast me for being near her. She didn't.

"What have you been doing for the past seventy years Perseus?" Artemis inquired curiously.

I shrugged. "Just helping people from different planets and stuff. But now is definitely the worst time being in Chaos' army," I responded mournfully.

"Why?" she asked.

I sighed deeply. "We were betrayed. More than half of us went rogue. Apparently for another army. As a matter of fact, Jacob, the commander, and I were almost killed defeating them by ourselves."

"Against fifty five people?" Artemis asked.

I grinned. "Nah, just thirty. But we got help too. Long story."

"How many are left in your army?" she questioned.

"I'd say about thirty," I replied grimly. "When I got there a hundred and forty years ago, we had about a hundred and five," I said grimly.

Artemis shook her head in sympathy. "I heard two of your comrades fell today in battle against Atlas."

"Yeah," I answered regretfully. "No offense to them, but I got some of the lowest ranked. None of them were under Rank Ten besides Vinny. And he's dead," I finished bitterly.

"I'm sorry about that," Artemis said. "Wait, did you say one hundred and forty years ago?"

"Yeah, the time is screwed up between Chaos' realm and the planets."

She nodded in understanding.

Artemis grabbed my hand and I looked at her, surprised.

The goddess of the moon blushed as she received my look. "I was going to transport us to Olympus," Artemis said defensively.

I laughed and nodded. My surroundings vanished and I appeared in the throne room amidst the bickering Olympians. By the way, the council of Olympians now had twenty one members, some of the minor gods had been admitted, plus Hades and Hestia.

"The floor is yours," Artemis said, walking away.

"What do you want?" Ares snapped right away.

"Careful Ares, he'll destroy you," warned Apollo mockingly. "Just like he did with Hyperion and Atlas."

Ares glowered at Apollo while a couple gods chuckled.

"You should really remove the hood, Major General," Aphrodite advised. "I bet your face is as nice as your build," she said winking at me.

I blushed, but it went undetected.

"Quiet, let him speak," ordered Poseidon.

I was contemplating how dramatically I could remove my hood. Insult Zeus and remove it slowly. Go into some sort of speech?

"Just take your hood off already," Artemis said, rolling her eyes. "We already have a god of theatrics."

Zeus glared at her, then turned his interested gaze to me.

I slowly pulled down my hood and in the inside, burst out laughing to the god's reactions; Zeus looked like he was frozen, Poseidon had a couple tears rolling down his face, but he was also frozen. Hades looked surprised, but not as much since he knew I wasn't dead. Hestia was stunned then looked at me warmly. Hera treated me with a glare, then a neutral stare. Apollo fell off his throne in astonishment, same with Hermes, I could hear Martha and George yelling in surprise and I was asked if I had rats. The wisdom goddess, Athena, looked like I had slapped her; I guess her calculations were wrong. Aphrodite was staring at me in awe. Ares looked a little fearful at first, then covered it up with a _I'm gonna kill you _look. Dionysus had started choking on his Coke. Hephaestus stared at me in calculation. Demeter looked at like she was surprised. The minor gods were stunned. And Artemis had a smug expression on her face.

"Percy," my father croaked in disbelief.

I walked to his throne and bowed to him. He slid off and wrapped me in a hug.

All the gods greeted me in their own special way. For example, Ares tried to crush me in a man hug. Good thing I'm immortal.

The only god who didn't approach me was Zeus. The king of the gods sat on his throne with an astonished expression on his face. I don't think he had moven.

"Welcome back, Percy," Zeus greeted stiffly.


	6. Chapter Six

**At ninety-eight reviews through five chapters. I really don't have an idea of how many chapters it will take to end this. At least twenty. I will promise that. Anyways, I will round ninety-eight to one hundred. Being optimistic. So for twenty chapters, one hundred reviews per five chapters, I'm looking at four hundred reviews. I'd like to get more reviews than that, so if anybody can recommend anything I can do to increase my reviews, I'd appreciate that. Also, I'm gonna start responding to reviews in this section. Finally, enjoy this chapter and review.**

**Rise of the Hero of Chaos**

**Chapter Six**

Everybody stopped their murmuring and greeting me. They all looked nervously at Zeus. I was worried about this encounter myself. Well, I know one thing. It will certainly be interesting.

"Zeus," I said simply.

I saw him release a deep breath. Hiding a smile, I realized he had actually been worried about the consequences of him hunting me down.

However, he was still not comfortable around me, obviously. "Meeting dismissed," he grumbled, flashing out.

Most of the gods rolled their eyes at his awkwardness, but all of them followed his example. Except my father.

"Dad, I'm sorry I had to leave," I apologized, bowing my head.

Poseidon chuckled grimly. "It is not your fault. I am to blame for not protecting you."

Frowning, I told my father it wasn't his fault. "It was none of our faults. Zeus was possessed as we all know."

Poseidon looked uncomfortable. "Percy, my boy," he began. "I am positive this would have happened sooner than later. As long as you were a demigod, Zeus would have been losing sleep over it."  
I nodded sadly. "I had feared that."

We discussed less important matters for the better part of an hour. Then Poseidon asked me the question I knew everybody wanted to ask.

"What are our chances?" Poseidon asked grimly.

Averting my gaze, I saw a small shadow lurking behind Artemis' throne. It disappeared as soon as I had saw it.

"Right now, we have no chance," I answered flatly. He nodded as if expecting that. "But, we will definitely have a major chance when the rest of Chaos' forces join us. That means when they join us, the battle is pretty much already won."

"Thank-you for your honesty. Now I must go. Dealing with Oceanus is rather troublesome."

Poseidon flashed out, leaving me alone. Or so I thought.

"Or all is lost," Lady Artemis said, finishing what I had been thinking.

I turned. "Am I still a threat to you?"

Artemis shrugged. "Not anymore."

"Good."

An awkward silence grew as Artemis didn't teleport away.

"Umm," I said lamely, thinking of something to say. "Are your hunters staying at camp?"

Artemis' lips curled slightly in amusement. "Yes."

Berating myself for feeling so uncomfortable, I shifted the awkwardness a bit.

"You guys probably can't take care of yourselves, right?" I asked innocently.

The moon goddess laughed. "We aren't there for our safety. You obviously can't hold Camp Half-Blood by yourself," she said mockingly.

"I recall that your hunters were taking quite a beating until I saved their butts."

We both laughed at that.

"Ahem."

Artemis and I spun around to face Apollo tapping his foot on the ground.

"Baby sis, instead of flirting with all-powerful guys, how about you go attend to more important matters. Like the well-being of your huntresses," Apollo scolded.

Artemis blushed, but concealed it with a glare. "Shut-up Apollo. First of all, I was attending to my business; making sure Perseus wasn't our enemy. Second of all, I am not your little sister. And third of all, I will beat you into a pulp after I am finished attending my business," she growled, stalking out of the throne room.

"Oh dear," Apollo said, looking worried. "It appears I have made Arty quite mad. Anyways," the sun god turned to me. "Anyways, I'm nice enough to inform you that your warriors are under a certain amount of duress right now."

"Oh, Styx," I cursed. I had forgotten all about them.

A wave of grief and guilt flooded over me. Apollo noticed and slung an arm around me.

"Tell you what," he said. "I'll teleport you there."

"Thanks Apollo," I said gratefully.

Apollo stepped back and vanished. Everything went black and I fell down. When I got to my feet, I realized I was back on the beach.

"Thanks Apollo," I murmured.

Day had turned into night while I had been with the gods. I yawned, wondering where Sirius and Nathaniel might be. Probably the Big House. Taking my first step, I hesitated. My hood wasn't up. Should I put it on and keep my identity hidden?

I sighed, knowing everybody would probably know it in a few days. In a war like this, secrets were not the best option.

That didn't mean I wasn't reluctant to let myself be known. I quietly stuck to the shadows, avoiding the campers.

"Who was that guy?" I heard a camper ask.

"Who knows. I bet Percy could beat him though."

I recognized the two as Jason and Leo. A flash of jealousy stabbed my heart, but quickly vanished as I felt happy for the two. I had slowly been getting over Annabeth as I had been with Chaos, I realized.

Finally arriving at the Big House, I entered. I heard angry voices inside the Ping-Pong room and I eavesdropped outside the door.

"I have no idea where your commander is," Chiron said, sighing.

"Well, where could he be?" Sirius retorted heatedly.

Annabeth's voice entered the conversation. "I saw him at the beach."

"Well we're going there now," Nathaniel said.

"Do you punks even know where the beach is?" Thalia asked mockingly.

"You dare-" Sirius started.

I stepped in the room, drawing astonished looks.

"Major-General?" Sirius and Nate asked.

"Percy?" Thalia whispered.

Chiron stared at me with amusement. "It appears my guess was right. Percy Jackson has returned," he finished, a smile appearing on his face.

My guilty gaze returned to Sirius and Nathaniel. Their looks of astonishment turned to looks of betrayal.

"Guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I am," I apologized.

"Whatever," Sirius muttered, storming out of the room.

Nathaniel frowned at Sirius' reaction. "How come you didn't tell us," he asked.

"Can you get Sirius?" I asked Nathaniel. "I promise, I'll tell you guys later. Meet me upstairs in one of the rooms. I'll explain everything."

Nate nodded, running off to fetch the furious Sirius. Annabeth said she had to help the Hephaestus cabin design the defenses they would need.

"So," I began awkwardly, turning to my friends.

Thalia rolled her eyes and gave me a hug. "Glad you came back."

Chiron gave me a firm handshake. "Welcome back, my boy."

Thalia and I sat down across from each other. Chiron glanced at the clock and cursed.

"I apologize Percy for not being able to reminisce with you. I must report to Olympus to discuss the war with the gods."

"It's alright," I answered.

The ancient centaur left, leaving Artemis lieutenant and me.

Thalia grinned at me. "Can't wait til you see Artemis," she said.

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

She smiled deviously. "She was furious when she regained consciousness."

I shrugged. "Artemis already talked to me. She wasn't angry at all when I talked to her," I recalled how she had actually been in a good mood. "Actually, she was in a pretty good mood."

Thalia frowned. "What do you mean she wasn't mad? Artemis has been in a foul mood for a while."

Shrugging again, I grinned. "I just have that effect on people."

"Whatever."

A few moments passed and Thalia studied me. "Your comrades aren't very happy at all."

I groaned. "Why were you being a jerk when you were talking to them," I asked her.

Thalia's eyes flashed. "A jerk? I was indicating a flaw in their plan," she answered stiffly.

"They just lost two of their friends," I pointed out. "You could have been more sympathetic."

The daughter of Zeus flinched. "More sympathetic?" she asked dangerously. "Do you have any idea how many hunters I lost?"

I realized my mistake. "No, Thalia. I'm sorry. I forgot that everybody took losses today."

The huntress' eyes softened. "It's okay," she said. "Well, I've gotta go. Report to duty and such. Nice seeing you Perce," she said, giving me one last hug.

Sighing, I went to confront Sirius.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I've just been really busy lately with long football practices and stuff. I will definitely try to update a lot more quicker with longer chapters too. Another reason I am updating so slow is because I am working on another story. Unfortunately for you, it cannot be published on FanFiction as it is the sole work of moi. The idea has really been nagging at me and I've finally started working on it. Anyways, who wants to be my one hundredth review? A special prize will be yours...**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Thanks for the reviews everybody. **

** Aesir21 – Don't worry he will.**

** L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki – It will turn out to be.**

** Dragonfinder533 – Yeah, it will be a Percy and Artemis, eventually. She's a maiden goddess, so I'm gonna make it go slowly.**

** Also to Dragonfinder533, you were my one hundredth review! I can't think of a prize or anything, so you can just PM me or leave another review. Thanks again.**

** I am going to try to make my chapters a lot longer. It's going to go gradually, but the words per chapter should go up.**

** Lastly, I have something to say. Reviews mean me writing faster, leading you to be able read my chapters quickly, leading to reviews. Which leads to me writing faster. What I am trying to say is; leave reviews and I will update quicker. I prefer long reviews.**

** That's all, so enjoy the chapter.**

**Rise of the Hero of Chaos**

**Chapter Seven**

I let out a deep sigh as I went to grasp the doorknob. I was really worrying about what my friends would say when I finally confront them about my identity. It had been kept buried for so long, even I was starting to forget who I was. _All I seemed to live for was fighting these days,_ I reflected regretfully.

Turning the doorknob and proceeding inside, I received a cold stare and a relieved expression.

"Thanks Percy," Nate greeted, edging away from Sirius on the bed.

Nathaniel stood up and pulled a chair next to Sirius. He sat on the simple wooden chair and looked at me expectantly.

"Guys, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you who I was," I began my apology. "Not even Jacob knew."

Their faces' brightened slightly as they realized that they weren't being excluded because they couldn't be trusted.

"It wasn't because you didn't trust us?" Sirius asked slowly, a hopeful glimmer in his eyes.

Striding over to my friend, I lightly slapped him on the side of the head. "Of course not,"

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Nate inquired.

I lowered my head. "I wanted to forget what happened here," I answered quietly.

They both frowned. "Why?" Sirius asked. "The people I saw seemed to really miss you."

I grinned despite the situation. "Not cause of that," my grin faded. "You see, the king of the gods, you know the one with the huge throne?" They nodded. "Yeah, he thought I was growing too powerful," I said angrily. "That I couldn't be trusted. Even though I practically won the last two wars for the gods and saved his sorry butt!" At the end of my rant, I had begun to yell.

Sirius and Nathaniel exchanged guilty looks. "Sorry Perce, we didn't know about that," Nate said softly.

I let out a deep breath. "S'okay. My fault for holding all that in."

Sitting next to Sirius on the bed, we sat in companionable silence.

"So Percy," Nathaniel started. "When will Jacob and them get here. We won't be able to withstand another attack like that."

It was a grave, but true statement. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea. And unfortunately, you are right. We have no chance against another assault like that."

"Way to be optimistic," Sirius grumbled.

I shrugged. "That's the way things go. War like this often balances upon one event."

The two looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked, wondering what I did.

They laughed and then Sirius replied, "Well, you've never sounded like that. You sounded like you're actually intelligent."

Nathaniel started laughing harder and I scowled. "I'm smart."

Sirius was about to respond when alarmed shouting jolted us.

"Grab your stuff," I commanded seriously.

Sirius grabbed his sword and Nathaniel reached for his bow, notching an arrow. I took the lead, uncapping Riptide while shoving the door, accidentally knocking it down.

"Nice," Sirius muttered. I ignored him.

An eery silence met us as we carefully crept downstairs. I motioned for Sirius to go ahead and he darted to the door outside. I watched him slowly open it and peer out. Still looking out, he beckoned to us, and we jogged forward.

"What's going on?" I hissed.

Sirius looked bemused. "I have no idea."

"They could be at the Amphitheater," I suggested.

"What's that?" Nate asked.

"It's a place where they have campfires and stuff," I said relaxing. I walked out the door. "We were just being paranoid, noth-"

I was interrupted by war whoops. Whirling around, I was tackled to the ground, losing Riptide. Sending a punch to my opponent's head, he went limp. Sweeping my legs underneath a charging Aphrodite girl, I retreated to the Big House. Wait, Aphrodite girl?

"Jeez Percy," grumbled a Stoll twin, rubbing his head gingerly.

I stared at him uncomprehendingly. "Connor?" I said incredulously.

"Nope, that's Travis," a smirking Connor said next to me. "I'm too smart to tackle you like that."

I shook my head in amusement. "It was a prank."

Travis staggered to his feet and put his arm around my shoulder. "Of course, how else could we welcome you back?"

Chuckling, they jogged away, probably spreading rumors how they took me down.

"Thanks for knocking me down," Piper groaned.

I grinned. "Sorry about that Piper."

She smiled back. "No problem," the daughter of Aphrodite said, giving me a hug.

"I'm gonna go get some other campers," Piper called, walking away. "So we can have our reunion."

I smiled at her, then frowned. If Annabeth was going out with Jason, who was Piper's boyfriend? _Not that I'm concerned_, I thought hastily.

Campers I didn't recognize gave me starstruck looks and gave me handshakes. And in the case of the Aphrodite girls, tight embraces.

Quickly making a lame excuse, I retreated to my comrades and we hastily reentered the Big House.

"You're really popular Percy," Sirius said, faking admiration.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

Nate prodded me in the back as we walked up the stairs. "Which one of them is your girlfriend?" he asked with a wink.

I slowed my walk and looked up sadly at the ceiling. Sirius and Nathaniel walked a couple more yards and were almost to the door when they noticed I wasn't near them.

They gave each other nervous looks and Sirius pulled out a coin. He flipped it and he swore. Nate grinned in relief and fled into our room. I surveyed this with little amusement.

He was about to say something when a small group could be heard stomping up the stairs. I wearily turned, masking my emotions.

Grover gave me a man-hug. "Peerrccy," he bleated.

"Hey G-Man," I replied with a smile plastered on my face.

Jason shook my hand and I returned it warmly. Jason and I had gotten to be good friends during the Giant War. "Hey Jason," I greeted.

Jason looked a bit awkward. "Percy, I'm sorry about-"

I waved my hand dismissively, cutting him off. "It's okay, it really is. I'm glad you're both happy."

A smile lit up his face. "Thanks."

I turned to the hyper son of Hephaestus. "I knew it was you bro. I knew it."

"Sure Leo, that's why you didn't notice me in the Ping-Pong room."

Leo reddened. "Hey, I have ADHD," he mumbled.

I clapped him on the back and gave Piper another hug. She smiled a beautiful smile and I returned it.

Reyna gave me a quick hug and studied me. "You have gotten more powerful," she remarked.

I grinned and nodded. She smiled and followed the others who had entered our room. Feeling a bit disgruntled that Annabeth hadn't shown, I followed Reyna into the room.

I let out a laugh as I saw how packed it was. Sirius and Nathaniel were awkwardly crammed on the small couch, Jason was slouched back on the chair, Reyna and Piper were sitting cross-legged on the bed, while Leo was in a heap on the floor.

"Where do I sit?" I asked.

Leo pointed at the bed. "Try there," he said with a scowl at Reyna.

I sat between the two girls and winced as I felt Reyna's elbow dig into my side.

"Ouch," I grunted.

I was then shoved off onto Leo.

"Oomph," we both groaned.

"I'd love to chat," Reyna said with a smirk. "But I've gotta go check on my camp. Jason, you can stay for a little if you want."

"I'll be there soon," Jason promised.

"You better," Reyna said with a glare. "Or we'll be dead when they attack us."

Leo and I both looked at each other. He shoved me off him with a grunt. I grasped his foot as he tried to scramble up. Accidentally using too much of my strength, Leo was thrown into Jason, knocking him off the chair.

Climbing onto the bed, I glanced at Piper wearily. She smirked and nodded her head. Plopping on the bed with a relieved sigh, I watched Jason and Leo battle it out for the chair.

Leo toppled the dazed Jason and managed to claim the chair, leaving Jason defeated.

"You're a real friend, Leo," he mumbled.

Leo grinned at him. "I know."

"How's camp going?" I inquired.

Leo was about to answer when Jason cut him off. "Which one?"

"Both."

"Well, Camp-Jupiter hasn't been under attack yet," Jason informed me. "We were going good until last year when the monster numbers increased and we started losing campers on quests. We're about one-hundred thirty strong."

"That's good," I said. I turned to Leo.

"Umm, we kind of took your loss hard here," Leo said quietly.

"So this is where you came from," Nate asked. I jerked my head towards him, feeling regret. I had forgotten about them.

"Yeah," Piper said. "He was our official leader at camp."

I blushed. "I wasn't, it's not like," I stuttered.

Sirius laughed. "Always so modest."

My old friends nodded in agreement. "Even though he has every right to be a stuck-up jerk," Jason remarked.

"Any girlfriends?" I asked, changing the subject. "Or boyfriends, in Leo's case."

Piper and Jason laughed while Leo glared at me. "Nope," Piper said, nervously glancing at Jason.

Jason looked uncomfortable so I nodded at him. "You're going out with Annabeth." I said casually.

Leo and Piper gaped at me, but I ignored it. "And Leo of course, will be eternally available," Jason said.

"How about you Percy?" Piper asked, a hopeful expression on her face.

"Nah, haven't had time," I replied. "And these two don't and never will."

"Shut up Percy," they yelled in unison.

A silence developed between us as I thought of what to bring up next.

"What's it like?" Jason asked. "Wherever you live."

I was about to ask when I frowned. A thought had just hit me.

"Nate, Sirius?" I asked. They turned to me. "Where **do** we live?"

I got some confused looks from Piper, Jason, and Leo. My other two friends also frowned and looked thoughtfully at me.

"I," Nathaniel said, unsure. He was probably the smartest in the whole army. "I don't know."

"That's strange," Leo said. "Well, what's it like?"

I started to describe where I had lived for the past century. "It's kind of separated. There's a sort of city on one side, with Chaos palace all the way in the middle of it. On the other half is where our army lives; barracks, an arena, and training stuff. There's a huge dome around the whole thing. Actually, I think it's built on an asteroid."

"Cool," Leo responded. "What are the city people like?"

I frowned again. I tried to recall my trips into the city and remembered that the city was always, empty. There had only been about twenty people I had ever seen in the city that actually weren't in the army.

"Not really sure," I said hesitantly. "It's actually quite empty besides our army."

Jason cocked his head to the side. "Strange. So is that place falling apart?"

"No," Sirius said indignantly. "It's magnificent!"

"But it's empty?" Piper said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Sirius said, defeated.

Jason reluctantly got up. "I've gotta leave now. Have to defend Camp-Jupiter."

The son of Jupiter was about to leave when Nathaniel suggested a brilliant idea. "Why doesn't your camp come here? Or vice-versa?"

The praetor nodded slowly. "I'll talk to Reyna about that. That's a good idea."

Jason quickly left, leaving Leo, Piper, Sirius, Nate, and I.

"I'm gonna go check on sleeping arrangements," Nate said. Sirius followed him out the door.

Leo looked awkward and told us he had to check on the defenses. I felt Piper shift next to me.

"So you heard about Annabeth and Jason?" Piper quietly asked me.

"Yeah."

Piper turned to look at me and put a comforting arm around me. "My mom was disappointed about that. She like messing with you."

I chuckled a bit and grinned. "So who do you like now after Jason?"

The daughter of Aphrodite withdrew her arm and twiddled with her thumbs in her lap. "Nope," I detected a lie, but didn't comment upon it.

"I'm getting kind of tired now," Piper said. "Bye Percy."

Piper gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out. I was shocked as she did that, but thought she was just glad at seeing me, shrugging it off as uneventful.

"Percy," Sirius said. "This is gonna sound kind of strange, but I guess a cabin just appeared out of nowhere. A black one."

I turned to him. "I guess Chaos intends for us to stay in there until this is all over."

"Okay, I'll meet you there," I told him.

Sirius nodded and walked out. Walking out of the Big House, I noticed it had been painted red. No longer the baby blue.

I wandered around my old home, reflecting on how my life had changed. And if it had had happened for the better. The last century, or seventy years Earth time, would have been spent in happiness, I think. Wherever in Chaos I had been for the last century, it hadn't exactly been a joyride.

I was about fifty yards away from Thalia's trees when I noticed trenches and defensive barriers. It appeared empty. I frowned, wondering why we would take all these procedures and then leave it all unmanned.

Deciding to get a good luck at what our defenses looked like, I carefully walked over the trenches and around the barriers and to my dismay at first, traps to finally arrive at the bottom of Half-Blood hill.

There was a large steel wall, stopping me from going any farther. The wall extended for as long as I could see. It was about ten feet tall with arrow slits and a gate large enough to drive a van through. I realized they still needed to keep the business going.

Moving forward to study the gate, I saw it would be extremely hard to break through. It could only be opened from this side. But I saw no way to open it and moved on. Heating up my hand, I pressed it to the large door-like structure. I saw the material sizzle, but my hand didn't burn through.

_This should be sufficient defense, _I thought. Then I remembered how there was no guards. Muttering to myself, I walked back up the hill.

There were tripwires, traps, and trenches all over the place. I almost activated a trap with Greek fire, but just managed to stop myself from falling. At the top of the hill, I once again looked down. _This would be an ideal spot to set up some kind of outpost,_ I figured.

Hearing a snort, I turned in surprise. Just Peleus the dragon. It was about midnight when I finally reached the Chaos' cabin. Examining it, I thought it looked more like a temporary garrison. Very war-like. Ares would definitely like this.

I walked in and gasped. On the outside, it looked a little bigger than the Zeus cabin. It was huge inside. Seeing a spiral staircase, I decided I'd explore the first floor first.

It was a large room, containing a couple luxurious couches that were arranged in a circle around a rectangular table. This was at the center of the room. On the walls were paintings, maps, and lots of interesting stuff. I walked to the spiral staircase and ran my hand over the rails.

The staircase was a gleaming black, with silver rails. Observing a solid black door on the side of the first floor, I quickly left the staircase and proceeded into the room.

I whistled in admiration. It was a council room. There were twenty one black chairs around a solid black table. There were stacks of orderly paper on tables beside it and instead of examining those, I went to the second floor.

It was a long hallway with doors on each side. They had nameplates on them and I read familiar names. At the very end of the hallway, I saw two doors side-by-side. They read Jacob and Perseus.

Entering my room, I discovered a bunk bed, a couch, a television, a shelf of books, a bathroom, and other things.

I climbed into the top bunk, smiling. This was how it had been back in Chaos' realm. I fell asleep immediately, not even having any nightmares. Well, my one dream could turn into a live nightmare.

_I was walking along the beach, the waves lapping at my feet. The moon was shining very brightly tonight, I noticed._

_ "Hello, Percy," Artemis said softly._

_ "Artemis," I said surprised, but pleased._

_ The moon goddess pulled me down to sit next to her. For some reason, I didn't feel even slightly nervous. It felt, right._

_ We sat there in silence with Artemis' head resting on my shoulder, watching the sea._

_ "The moon is bright tonight," I murmured into her ear._

_ Artemis smiled. "It's because of you."_

_ She lifted her head off of my shoulder and leaned in towards my face. My face slowly closed the distance and closed my eyes._

And then opened them with a groan. I was in my bunk, not on the beach. _With Artemis_, I though, feeling a wave of sadness go through me.

I pushed it away. _What the Hades, _I thought in surprise. _Why am I crazy about Artemis all of a sudden. I barely even know her! And she'd beat the crap out of me if she knew what I was thinking_.

Rolling out of the comfortable bed, I climbed down and went into the bathroom. Taking a long shower gave me some time to sort out my feeling. I have only talked to Artemis a couple of times and have never actually felt anything for her, except the occasional pang of fear.

I stepped out of the shower and instantly dried myself. Dismayed as I couldn't find my clothes, I searched around my room. I discovered a closet and curiously opened it.

The majority of the clothes were black and some were blue. I pulled out a black T-shirt and looked it over. It read: Find the Chaos Within. I saw the Nike swoosh underneath the saying and grinned. It looked like one of the Just Do It shirts.

Tying my black Nike shoes, I exited the room, dressed in all black. Now I want to get something straight. I am not Goth or anything.

I knocked on both of my friends doors and heard them grumble and get up. Smirking, I strolled into the council room.

Deciding not to touch the neat papers, I surveyed the room once again. I saw a shelf with an assortment of objects. There was a note attached on a small rectangular device. It was about as big as my hand. Picking it up, I sat in one of the chairs and read the note.

It told me to hit the red button on the side. I frowned as I turned it over and clicked it. Nothing happened. I set it down on the table.

"Stupid thing," I muttered, exiting the room.

"Percy Jackson," a familiar voice called.

I stopped, confused. "Chaos?" I answered, jogging into the room.

A hologram image of Chaos was projected on the device I had been examining just a few moments ago.

Chaos sighed and shook her head. "I thought you would examine the cabin," she said, exasperated.

I grinned. "You mean garrison? And I did," I said defensively. "It was dark though, and I was tired."

"Figures," Chaos muttered under her breath. "Anyways, this will keep you in contact with me. I suggest you carry it with you. It will vibrate when I am trying to contact you, and you just press the button. You already figured out how to contact me."

I shifted uncomfortably. "Did you know about Vinny and Bart?"

Chaos bowed her head slightly, looking grave. "Yes. I am sorry for that, but this is war and losses are dealt to either side," she said grimly. "Jacob shall join you in a few days. Maybe today if he is impatient."

"Are they back?" I inquired hopefully.

"Yes. They returned yesterday. We only lost a couple of planets, but we shall reclaim them after this," she told me determinedly.

"Alright."

"And Percy," Chaos said. "You know what I first showed you?"

"Yeah," I recalled slowly. I had forgotten about that. "Didn't you say your army was fighting it?"

Chaos sighed. She sighs a lot. "They all died after I showed that to you. He escaped my prison. That is the most dangerous enemy you shall face."

"Oh, that's just great," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Also, Jacob might not be...a happy camper," Chaos said.

The hologram disappeared. I stood there, gazing at the small device. Hearing somebody stomp down the stairs, I hastily stuffed the object in my pocket, next to Riptide.

Sirius entered the room, dressed in all black. His shirt read: Chaos' Army.

"Looking good," he said cheerfully.

I grinned. "I know. And also, reinforcements arrive tomorrow for sure."

"Meet me at the training arena after breakfast," I commanded an elated Sirius, leaving the cabin.

Coincidentally, there was a Chaos table, but I chose to sit at my dad's empty table. I hope Chaos wouldn't mind. After making my sacrifice and drawing a few stares, I sat down and finished my breakfast.

I passed Sirius and Nathaniel on the way out and told them, "Watch out for the Aphrodite girls."

"What?" they asked, confused.

Jogging to the arena, I decided to shoot some arrows. Out of ten shots, three were bulls-eyes and five had hit the target. My erratic shooting had finally improved.

"Hey, Percy!" Sirius shouted. I turned. "You finally suck at archery."

"I always have."

"No," Nathaniel disagreed. "You were far worse than that."

Scowling, I uncapped Riptide. Their grins wiped off their faces, Sirius drew his sword and Nathaniel reluctantly drew a spear instead of his bow.

They both circled me until Sirius was facing me and Nate was directly behind me.

"No powers," Nate demanded.

"Fine," I replied.

They lunged at me at the same time. I whipped Riptide in a circle, spinning in a circle. Batting their weapons away, I slashed at Sirius. He parried and I rolled to my right as I sensed Nathaniel stabbing at me.

"How does he do that?" Sirius asked exasperatedly.

I took the offensive directing the two to each other. Soon they were side-by-side, desperately blocking my flurry of blows.

Knocking a strike to my head with ease, I spun and rammed Sirius in the head with the pommel of my sword. Sirius went cross-eyed and collapsed.

Nate groaned in despair as his arms were soon tired while mine were still fresh. Nathaniel fled to the unmoving body of Sirius,

I frowned at his act of cowardice.

"Styx!" I cursed, dodging his spear.

Nate had went for Sirius' sword, and he closed the gap between us. Just as he was about to swing at me, his eyes widened in shock. Grinning at my comrade's wit, I ducked and punched him in the chest with my left hand. He grunted and I grasped his wrist. I twisted it and he dropped his weapon.

I brought my sword to his throat. "Yield."

The blade of a sword was pressed against my neck and a familiar voice quietly said, "Yield."

I dropped Riptide in surrender.

"I see you've removed your hood," he commented. "Now what does my best friend's face look like?"

Jacob shoved me to the ground, not before punching me in the side of the head and glared at me. "What the heck?" I growled.

"You've kept yourself secret for more than a century. You didn't even tell me who you were," Jacob exclaimed. "And you come back here and all of a sudden take your hood off?"

Nathaniel stepped in. "Jacob-"

I cut him off. "Nate, take Sirius out of here. Now," my voice had a dangerous edge to it.

He hesitantly obliged. "You're such a coward," he snarled.

Shoving him back, I got in his face. "You should shut up before you end up dead."

He let out a bark of laughter. "You? Take me?"

I swung at his face and he swayed back, letting me fall forward. He caught me and kneed me in the stomach. I fell, grunting.

"You've drawn quite a crowd," he whispered in my ear.

I growled and punched him in the face. This time I connected. My blow sent him staggering back and I uncapped Riptide, taking it from my pocket.

Jacob picked up his sword and charged me. I met him and we both delivered powerful strikes. Neither of us blocked the other and we both received gashes on our chest.

We circled each other, waiting for the other to attack. Jacob became impatient, however, and lunged. I deflected it, then sent a slash at his back. He grunted as he fell. I noticed the whole camp was here, as well as a couple other of my comrades. I wondered where the rest were when twenty arrows were launched at me. I burned them to a crisp.

"Weak," I said casually.

Jacob growled as he staggered to his feet. The Earth rumbled beneath my feet and I found it hard to keep my balance.

I took the offensive and lunged at him with a heated strike. He parried it with a mad glint in his eyes.

The battle raged on. The arena had several cracks in the ground, ashes were scattered all around the arena, remnants of the arrows. The whole Olympian Council was observing the proceedings with a grave attentiveness.

We both had deep cuts decorating our bodies, my new shirt practically reduced to ribbons. My left leg was severely weakening me, not granting me full mobility. An arrow was also lodged in my left shoulder, irking me.

Jacob had gashes on all of his limbs. Some deep source was powering him though. He was fighting with a vengeance.

I started to lose my will to fight. Why was I even fighting him in the first place. I decided to end it and renewed my attack. Slowly pushing him back, I was gaining confidence. I had never actually seriously sparred with Jason. This couldn't even be considered sparring. We were fighting to the death at some points in the battle.

"Jacob," I panted. "We need to stop, now."

"Why?" he replied. "You deserve this for not trusting me."

"I deserve a lot of things," I said heatedly, ducking a vicious swing to my head.

I blocked another blow to my head and retaliate by kicking him in the chest.

"I'll meet you at our cabin later" I informed him calmly.

Jogging out of the arena, I ignored the stunned looks I was receiving. I was used to them.

I sat on the beach and started throwing fire into the sea, swearing in anger.

"Quite a display of power," commented Artemis, sitting a couple feet to the side of me.

My dream flashed in my mind. "I was angry," I replied coolly.

"I take it you are not very good friends with him," she said.

I let out a humorless laugh. "You're wrong," I answered. "He's actually my best-friend. Jacob was just bitter about me not telling him my identity."

Artemis looked genuinely surprised. "I would have never guessed."

I smiled grimly. "I doubt anyone would have."

We sat there in a nice silence. "Why did he go off like that?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Who knows. He's usually not like that. The only time he was really angry was when he came back from a failed mission and he thought I was dead. But I wasn't and I saved them," I finished thoughtfully.

"Only ten people accompanied him into Camp Half-Blood today," Artemis stated quietly. "Half of them injured."

"And him finding out that I hadn't revealed myself to him first made him even angrier," I concluded.

"I suggest you apologize to him," she advised.

"Thanks," I said, getting up.

"Percy," Artemis called.

I turned, hopeful. She looked like she was about to say something, then decided against it.

"Good-bye," she said.

I inwardly groaned as she revealed her true form. Turning away, I went to Chaos' cabin.

I noticed as I walked down the hallway that it had lessened considerably. Most of the doors had disappeared, just like their owners.

Taking a deep breath, I entered the room to see Jacob trying to heal himself, sitting on his bed.

I pulled a square of ambrosia out of my pocket and tossed it to him. He caught it and with an expressionless face, he looked at me. I met his gaze with the same expression and he stuffed the ambrosia in his mouth, looking away.

"Sorry, I was a jerk," he muttered guiltily.

I crashed on the couch, trying to get relaxed, but all I felt was tension.

"It was my fault," I said, voicing my honest thoughts. "If I hadn't been so stupid, I would have revealed my identity to you. And it's not because I didn't trust you."

The tension faded as I said that. "Then how come you didn't tell me?"

"I was afraid," I murmured.

He glanced at me curiously. "Of what?"

"That I was no longer Percy Jackson, only a killing machine," I growled bitterly.

My friend nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. It's hard to be yourself when everybody looks up to you and knows next to nothing about you. And they expect you to kill endlessly for them, slaughter countless armies," his voice was filled with the same bitterness.

"Exactly," I said, agreeing.

We sat there, the tension had been eliminated.

"I didn't know that you lost so many," I apologized guiltily.

Jacob shrugged, but I knew it was eating him up. "You can't fight a war without expecting to take severe casualties."

"Zang?" I asked.

Jacob bowed his head. "Lost again," he mumbled.

"Let's just end this quickly and get back home," I muttered.

My comrade looked away. "I don't think that is home Percy," he said.

"What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath. "Have you noticed how empty the city is?" I nodded. "Well, I asked Chaos where everyone was, and she told me they were home. And that we would soon go there."

"That will be nice," I murmured.

"It will."

Jacob yawned and then rolled over so he was lying in his bed. "Wake me up early tomorrow. I want to check out their defenses. This will be the first time I'm actually in this position. And I want to keep it that way."

"I'll go see if they're manned right now," I informed him.

Exiting the room, a girl who looked about nineteen stopped me. "You apologized to him, right?" "Yeah, I did, Bree," I said, sighing. "Look, I'll explain everything to you guys tomorrow. I'm checking on our defenses."

"I'll come with," Bree told me.

"Okay."

I just realized that our battle had taken the better part of the day, and it was now evening again.

"You guys were going at it pretty hard," Bree remarked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm pretty exhausted."

She frowned. "Then go get some sleep. I'll go check on it."

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good."

She shrugged and we continued. We finally reached the top of the hill, overlooking where the future siege would take place.

"It's not empty this time," I remarked, satisfied.

I saw about thirty campers down at the wall. Bree and I jogged down, avoiding the traps.

"Hey, Leo," I greeted.

He turned and whistled. "That was one fight going on Percy."

I waved my hand dismissively. "We're all good now."

"Alright," he said as Annabeth came over.

"I assume you came to check on the defenses?" she asked.

"No, the girl insisted that Percy introduces herself to me," he said, winking at Bree.

He earned a punch to his face. "Oww," he grunted. "I'll be going now."

Leo fled, leaving us three. "As you can see, we have this huge monument between us and a future siege," she explained. "We also have a tunnel system that goes under into the opposite side. For future guerrilla tactics," she said, winking at me.

"Cool, looks like we're all good here then," I responded.

Annabeth grinned. "For now."

**Longest chapter I have written so far. I hope you enjoyed it and please do review. Like I said before, expect longer chapters like these. Review.**

** Zerf21 out.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**On to chapter eight. Thank you for the reviews. And now to answer some questions.**

** Batman – Yeah, I know, I kind of felt as if I was making him into a bit of a drama queen, but I felt as if I needed to show off their skills a bit. And I'm not really sure who I'm going to pair Percy with. I kind of unintentionally made Piper like Percy.**

** IkutoisSmexy – That's a good idea. I might do that. Emphasis on might.**

** Avardsin – There's some stuff with Percy and Bree, but I'm not gonna pair them. And I might pair Percy and Piper. For a bit.**

** I feel kind of embarrassed now, cause I don't really have a planned out plot. Just kind of a general thing. I'm sort of winging it. I'll start a poll on my profile to help me decide who to pair Percy with. It won't be final though, the poll will just help me decide. I'm actually thinking of bringing a whole new character into this...**

** Anyways, enjoy this chapter and review.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does.**

**Rise of the Hero of Chaos**

**Chapter Eight**

I laid on my bed, puzzling over my feelings. _I have feelings for Artemis,_ I admitted. _But I'm not really sure, how or why. Perhaps Aphrodite? Now Piper, _I thought, moving on. _I think she might like me, or maybe it's her just flirting with me cause she's a daughter of Aphrodite. Nah, _ I thought, shaking my head. _Piper is not like that. But I only think of Piper as a friend. And that sums everything up, _I concluded, satisfied.

"Sounds like you're having trouble up there," Jason said, chuckling.

I groaned. I had probably been murmuring some of my thoughts.

"No, everything is perfectly fine up here," I reassured him.

I will swear that I felt him grin. "Oh, okay."

I heard Jacob roll over a couple times and mumble incoherently. A few minutes passed and I sighed, relieved he had fallen asleep.

"Who's Piper?" Jacob inquired curiously. I groaned. "And I think I heard an Artemis. Isn't she a _goddess?_"

"How would you know she's a goddess?" I asked, changing the subject.

Jacob smirked. "I read about the different planets a lot in different books. So I know a bit about Earth. And who's Piper?"

"Well," I began hesitantly. "She's a daughter of Aphrodite. Piper is pretty cool and can look really beautiful a lot of times," I finished, staring at the ceiling dreamily.

I didn't realize what I said until Jacob wolf-whistled. "Nice. And isn't Artemis a maiden goddess? Emphasis on maiden."

"Yeah," I responded.

"Oh, Percy my friend. You're always up for a challenge."

"How about you and Bree?" I retorted, frowning when Jacob laughed.

"Percy, Percy, Percy. I'm not an awkward child like you," he said. "Bree is awesome. She's awesome, hot, and can fight." I heard him grumble something. "Well, the fighting part is a bit unfortunate sometimes. Like when I try to hit on her."

I laughed. "Oh, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob," I said, mimicking him. "Percy here managed to get Bree to ask him out without even trying."

"Shut up," he grumbled. "That was a while ago."

I decided to push it a bit. "As a matter of fact, we just took a moonlight walk," I said teasingly.

"Put in a good word or two for me, okay?" he asked.

I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me. "No problemo."

"I'll talk to Piper for you," he informed me. "Unfortunately, she'll fall for me," he said, sighing sadly.

"Yeah, okay," I muttered.

"Cut it out Perce, always such a sourpuss," Jacob said cheerfully.

A couple minutes passed, widening the gap in our gap until I thought he had fallen asleep. Rolling into a more comfortable position, I felt sleep slowly overcoming me.

"Percy," Jacob hissed. "Percy," he hissed impatiently.

I bashed my head into my pillow a few times. It felt quite good.

"What?" I asked vehemently.

"Jeez, calm down," Jacob told me. "Did you check on the defenses?"

I sighed. "Yup, they seem pretty good. A nice big wall at the base of the hill. Arrow slits throughout the wall, manned by Apollo kids and the hunters. All in all, about thirty campers down there. Oh yeah," I said, recalling a piece of information Annabeth had told me. "I guess they built a tunnel system underground to sneak out and ambush the enemy for when they put us under siege. And loads of traps on the hill. Watch out for those."

"Sounds good."

"Yup, very good," I replied.

I heard Jacob fall out of his bed. "Ugh," he groaned. "I'm gonna go tell a few soldiers to stand watch at the wall."

The door opened and he departed. I laid in a thoughtful silence, thinking our discussion over. The door opened and a large shape tumbled into the bed below mine.

"And I'm back," he announced unnecessarily.

"I thought you were Bree," I responded sarcastically.

"You wish."

After a few moments of silence, I was listening to Jacob snoring. And I finally fell asleep.

A battering ram was assaulting our door. I saw a pillow being thrown at it and harmlessly bounce off.

"Nice one," I mocked my friend.

"Jacob, Percy!" Bree shouted. "Open the door before I kick it down."

"You can do the honors," I mumbled to Jacob.

I felt myself being picked up and carried over to the edge of my bed. Groaning in exasperation, I felt myself be released. A loud thump was the effect and the barrage against the door stopped.

"Is everything all right?" Bree asked concernedly.

I grunted as I staggered to my feet. I was exhausted. "Just dandy."

About to turn the doorknob to let her in, I turned to Jacob. "You could have just turned the doorknob with your powers," I hissed, throwing an accusing glare at him. He shrugged it off.

I turned the doorknob and stepped back, allowing Bree inside.

Her eyes scanned the room, taking note of Jacob wrapped in his blanket like a mummy. Her piercing eyes rested on me, softening a bit.

"Your hair is a mess," Bree stated. "Meeting downstairs in ten minutes."

The Rank Four soldier departed quickly.

"All that trouble for a simple sentence?" I grumbled disbelievingly.

I hopped into the shower, taking a quick one and was instantly dried. Walking to the closet, I picked out a blue shirt and shorts and slid my feet into my slides.

Exiting the room, I noticed with amusement that Jacob had just entered the shower. Moments later, I arrived in the designated room and took my place in the chair to the right of the head of the table, across from Bree. I noticed there were only fourteen chairs now. They had lessened, just like our army.

"You're late," Bree coldly stated as Jacob entered.

I concealed a grin as I saw his outfit. A black Underarmour shirt was tight to his body, showing off his six-pack and muscular arms. Barely managing to stifle a laugh, I saw Bree's eyes flit across his body and then her face turned a slight pink.

Jacob took his seat and leaned forward, suddenly all business. I saw him motion at Nathaniel and Nate hastily went to the shelf and pull out a large circular object. I recognized it as a hologram map. Chaos used stuff like this all the time.

Nathaniel placed it in the middle of the table and pressed a few buttons. I heard him murmur a few words and a map of Camp Half-Blood appeared, flattening on the table like a regular map.

Jacob stood up and pointed to the cluster of cabins.

"We are here," he announced, rather obviously.

He paced over to point at Half-Blood hill. "And this is where our main defenses will be."

Jacob tapped on the hill twice. It zoomed in, giving us a better view.

"This bad boy will be our main protection," Jacob said, directing our attention to the wall. "An elaborate tunnel system has been constructed so that we may strike at the enemy without opening the gate, possible escape, and other useful stuff. I have been informed of a variety of traps that are hidden on the way up, in case the enemy does make it past," he said, his index finger dragging along Half-Blood hill. "There are about thirty campers guarding it at all times. All of you will end up down there, shifts of about three at a time for approximately five hours."

"What about the beach?" Nathaniel inquired.

Jacob winked at me. "We've got that covered. Any questions? Meeting dismissed."

I laughed as he didn't even pause for questions. "Sirius and Veronica will take first shift. Nate, Romuli, and Johan can take second. Percy, Bree, and I will take the third. Squabble over fourth and fifth. Fifth will be shortest."

Jacob flicked his hand and the hologram turned off. He levitated it back to the shelf and placed it neatly.

"Time for breakfast," I informed him hungrily.

"Good, I'm starving," Bree said.

Jacob soon engaged her in a conversation that I wasn't involved in. I spotted a yawning Thalia who was walking to the Mess Hall alone.

"Meet you guys there," I said, rushing to Thalia.

"Hey Pinecone Face," I greeted.

"Kelphead," she retorted with a yawn.

I prodded her with my elbow. "Somebody's tired."

She gave me a halfhearted glare. "Can it. I've been having late nights with Artemis, discussing our next hunt." Thalia then frowned. "Oops. Wasn't supposed to mention that. Guess it doesn't matter though since you're probably coming with."

"What do you mean," I asked suspiciously.

Thalia clammed up after that and wouldn't reveal anything.

I parted ways with her as I sacrificed my food and and sat at Chaos' table. Jacob and Bree sat across from me.

"Why'd you dump your food in the fire?" Bree asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Old habits die hard."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "You've been philosophical lately."

Ignoring his jibe, I dug in. The rest of my comrades were all soon seated and the Mess Hall was silent.

Turning, I scanned the different tables and most of them were staring at us. Staring is really starting to annoy me, so I left to go see how Sirius was doing. Avoiding the traps, I cautiously made my way down and saw an excited Sirius peering through an arrow slit.

"Sirius," I called. He turned. "Anything happen?"

Giving one last glance through the wall, he jogged to me. "Yeah, About twenty monsters broke camp about a hundred yards from here."

I raised an eyebrow in interest. "Just twenty?"

Sirius nodded. "Yup. There's a couple of giants, some large rabid looking dogs, and snake women."

Thinking over a plan in my head, I stared into the sky. My plan was basically if I should just take them down all by myself. But there was always possibilities of a trap.

"Right. Sirius, you're coming with me, along with Veronica." My eyes surveyed the rest of the campers. Grinning, I called Clarisse over. "We're ambushing those uglies, want to join?"

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Prissy, you never change. Of course I want to join."

"Alright, go get a few archers and tell them to follow us. Then get somebody to go on top of the hill and warn us if it's a trap."

Ten minutes later, our small group of seven stood by a hole with a ladder going down. As the leader of our little expedition, I agilely climbed down the ladder and arrived in a pitch-black tunnel.

"Hades," Clarisse muttered. "Can't see anything."

I grinned, which was concealed by the darkness. A large ball of fire erupted in my hand. The campers jumped back while the daughter of Ares looked on with envy.

"Take a right here and then we go straight the rest of the way," an Apollo kid informed me.

"Alright," I replied.

I followed his instructions, leading us through the gloomy, dark tunnels. I guessed we were about twenty yards underground, more or less. We finally reached our destination; a ladder with a hole at the top.

"There's a bush at the top," the same kid told me.

I nodded in return and quietly climbed up. Poking my head out of the hole like a chipmunk, I found my vision was was obscured by a thick bush about five feet tall. I carefully pulled my legs out of the tunnel, keeping my head under the cover of the bush.

Peering over, I spotted a fire burning a couple hundred yards away. I stifled a laugh. They were having a campfire next to the road. I hoped the poor mortals who had passed them didn't stop.

There was no cover so we would have to charge them. Or we could lure them into a trap, but I just felt like getting this over with.

"Okay come up," I hissed.

Soon, our small group was scrunched behind a large bush.

"Us four will charge first," I said, pointing to Clarisse, Veronica, Sirius, and myself. "Your three will follow and as soon you get into a comfortable shooting range, start firing."

Sirius scoffed. "Percy, that's a terrible plan."

"Who cares," I grumbled. "I could take them out by myself."

Clarisse growled and then got to her feet. We looked at her in confusion as she started to sprint at the monsters, whooping.

We hastily pursued her, myself quickly overtaking her. I drew and uncapped Riptide as we started to close the gap. My sword burst into flames as a hellhound lunged at me. I slashed, destroying it.

The ground shook as two giants roared and charged at me. Rolling out of the way of a fist, I hacked at one's foot, severing it. The giant roared in pain and I sent it to Tartarus. I turned into a soccer ball, as I was booted away by his friend.

"Ouch," I groaned.

I rolled away from a foot, log style. The giant caught fire and disintegrated. Picking up Riptide, I became dismayed when the battle was already over.

"Let's just go through the gate," I told them.

I discovered I was the only one who had been hurt, bruising my shoulder after being kicked. The gate opened, the doors opening inwards. There were cheers as we walked through the door. I told my group good job and stuff like that, and then left.

I looked for Jacob, but couldn't find him, making me slightly disgruntled. Spotting Piper scaling the climbing wall, I decided to have a little fun. I sent a jet of water at her, startling her. Piper lost her handhold and fell with a scream.

I caught her as she fell and grinned. "Hey Piper."

Setting her down, she lightly punched me in the shoulder. "Percy, you scared me," she scolded.

"Ow," I said, holding my shoulder. It hurt a bit more than bruised.

Piper smirked. "What are you doing the rest of the day," she asked, examining her nails.

"I've got to go help guard the wall at about five," I replied.

Piper looked up. "Do you think you could maybe help me with my fighting?" she asked shyly.

"Sure," I answered.

We walked to the arena together, conversing about different topics.

"There were monsters already?" Piper asked.

I nodded. "There weren't many at all. Just twenty. It was nothing."

Piper rolled her eyes. "For you."

Arriving at the arena, I told Piper to draw her weapon. "What?" she asked in disbelief. "You'll destroy me!"

"I'll go easy," I assured her. "And besides, this is the best way for you to learn."

"Fine," Piper grumbled.

We had our weapons drawn and we were standing still.

"So Percy," Piper said, in her rich voice. I stood up a bit and lowered Riptide a couple inches. "Are you really going to beat up on a girl?"

I stared regretfully at her, and was about to cap Riptide when I shook my head. "I'm not going to beat up on you," I mumbled, not meeting her eyes.

"But you're _so _strong and such a good fighter," Piper complimented, moving closer to me. I capped Riptide. "I have no chance. We should just stop right now," she murmured.

Gazing at her face, I took in her blue eyes, then noticed them turn to green. With the observation of Katoptris moving slowly to my neck, I grabbed her wrist and grinned.

"Nice try," I said.

Piper rolled her eyes and aimed a kick at my leg. I tore her dagger from her hand and rolled away.

"Percy," Piper pleaded, her voice layered with fear.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of her charmspeak. Piper used my temporary weakness to her advantage and tackled me.

I ended up beneath Piper, with her holding her dagger at my throat. Instead of getting up, Piper continued to lay on me. I stared into her eyes and my face was moving toward hers slowly. Her soft lips met mine and then we both pulled away, me banging my head on the floor.

"Umm," Piper blushed and got off me. "I've got to go now."

Piper jogged out of the room, leaving me rubbing my head dejectedly.

"What an exciting twist," a familiar voice squealed.

I groaned. "Aphrodite, why do you enjoy messing with me so much?"

The goddess of love laughed in amusement. "This is just the beginning, my young Percy. Things have yet gotten to be interesting."

"What?" I asked slowly.

Aphrodite winked and I turned away as she revealed her true form.

"Just great," I grumbled.

It was about noon now, so I decided to hide in my room and wait until five. I entered our cabin and saw it was packed, so I decided to go to a place I haven't been to in a while.

Opening the door of Poseidon's cabin, I walked in and looked at it in wonder. Nothing had changed at all since I had left. I smiled as I fell asleep in my bed.

_Piper was lying on the beach, staring at the sky. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't move, I was stuck watching her. Which isn't a bad thing, I thought._

_ I saw her pull something out of her pocket. I recognized it as a photo of Piper and I taken after the war, with my arm around her grinning._

_ The image dissipated and I was now watching Artemis quarrel with Aphrodite. The only sentence I caught was, "Stop messing with my love life!"_

Grunting, I rolled off my bed and set off for the Chaos cabin to take a shower. After I took my shower, I jogged to my post. It was already dark out, so I assumed I was late.

Getting into a sprint, I rammed into somebody.

"Ow," Piper groaned.

I immediately blushed and saw her do the same.

"Hey Piper," I greeted casually, still on the ground. "Where you off to?"

Piper got to her feet and grabbed my hand, helping me up. I didn't let go and neither did she.

"I'm off to take my shift," Piper said cheerfully.

"Same here," I said, my mood brightening.

After stepping over and around the traps, we greeted a disgruntled Jacob and Bree.

"Somebody's late," Jacob said loudly.

Naturally everybody turned and saw Piper and me holding hands. We blushed and let go.

"You two can go over there," Jacob told us, pointing at a hill about fifty yards away. "At least try to keep watch."

Piper led the way and I trailed behind her. I climbed the hill. On the top of the hill, we were easily high enough to see over the wall. I leaned against a rock and I felt Piper shift next to me. Putting an arm around her, I pulled her closer and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"How do you feel about Annabeth," Piper whispered.

I pulled Piper closer. "We're just friends now."

Piper stared absentmindedly at the road. "Anybody else?"

"Just one," I answered honestly, feeling my arm fall to the ground as Piper pulled away. "You,"

She turned to me and blushed. "Sorry," she muttered, draping my arm over her shoulder.

I sat in silence, enjoying Piper's presence. "Oh Hades," I muttered.

"Hmm?' Piper mumbled, raising her head off of my chest.

I jumped on top of Piper, effectively shielding her. An arrow caught me in the back and one in the leg. Grunting in pain I shoved Piper down the hill, sending her tumbling.

Drawing Riptide, I started to hack at the ladders that had been thrust against the wall. Several monsters manged to scale the wall and I destroyed them.

I heard a clash of metal behind my back and saw Jacob and Piper behind me.

"Ladders," I shouted, ducking a couple arrows.

Jacob nodded and the wind picked up, buffeting the ladders to fall over. The assault on our spot was thwarted for the moment and I limped to peer over the wall. I grimaced. This attack had much more monsters in it, but I sensed something very powerful. A Primordial.

"They haven't broke through the wall yet, but they've taken a battering ram to the gate," Jacob informed me, leaning on his sword. "Something with that battering ram is screwing with my powers. So I don't think burning it to a crisp will work."

"That's a shame," I said.

Jacob noticed my injuries. "Whoa, what happened?" he asked in surprise.

Glancing at Piper, I told him it was nothing. I ate a square of ambrosia after painfully extracting the arrows. Instantly feeling better, us three set off.

"Where's Bree?" I asked.

"Leading a counterattack through the tunnels with half of our army and thirty campers," Jacob responded worriedly.

I clapped him on the back. "We're fine."

Jacob gave me a grateful nod and sprinted to the tunnel entrance. Motioning Piper to come with me, I jogged to Annabeth.

"How we doing?" I asked nervously.

She brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "When they break the gate down, we are going to take heavy casualties," she said grimly. "We need to get campers on top of the hill to make our last. The archers would keep firing arrows until the gate breaks, then flee back to us and we'll see who will win. That would be the preferred way."

"How long do you need?" I inquired.

Annabeth frowned. "About ten minutes, but we don't have-, Percy!"

I sprinted back to that hill and stared down at the unknowing monsters. Taking a deep breath, I stepped off. Fire and water formed around me and made a massive explosion as I landed, demolishing all the monsters in the near vicinity.

I heard the mighty thuds of the battering ram halt. And then a lot of angry voices. The monsters cautiously attempted to surround me, but I furiously started hacking a path to the battering ram. Flames were leaping off me, wrapping around monsters' bodies.

Riptide was on autopilot. My hand was wielding the most monster-feared weapon in history. Water and flames were licking my blade, making it even more lethal.

Unfortunately, I am not impervious to fatigue and I was getting seriously exhausted. It didn't help I hadn't recovered from my duel with Jacob the day before. After receiving numerous gashes to my legs, they wouldn't support me any longer.

I tried to send off a ring of fire, but I was too drained. All of a sudden I felt refreshed as a bucket of water was dumped over me.

"All he needs is a good dose of water, Lady Artemis," Thalia said cheerfully, notching four arrows at one time and sending them off.

"I see you're right," Artemis responded, loosing six arrows from her mighty bow.

"Mind if I fight by your side for a while?" I inquired.

"If you think you can keep up," Thalia responded.

Grinning, I found myself fighting between two fearsome women. And my back was covered by a pack of wild girls. Well, from monsters anyway, not from the girls themselves.

"Artemis!" I shouted over the tide of the battle. "We should try to find another group that's out here; we might be able to actually destroy the battering ram."

"Too late," Jacob replied, cutting down a monster between us. "They already broke through."

Artemis glared at him. "And you didn't try to stop them?"

Jacob snorted. "Stop them? Happily. However, when you throw _him_ into the equation, it's a different story."

"Who?" the goddess asked.

"A Primordial," I answered.

Artemis' face contorted into a snarl. "I'll take him. The rest of you help the campers."

I smirked at Thalia and Jacob. "Yes, ma'am."

Artemis turned to me suspiciously. I shrugged innocently and we all set off, Thalia, Jacob, and I trailing Artemis.

"I am Erebus!" a powerful voice roared. "Fear the dark!"

The night sky instantly darkened considerably. He roared in laughter until a few arrows pierced his body.

"Who dares?" he yelled. More arrows hit him.

Artemis sprinted toward him, drawing her hunting knives. Erebus drew a massive two-handed sword. He deflected he first blow with ease, but received a cut on the leg soon after.

More arrows pierced him as Thalia sat back and Jacob and I charged. The Primordial was desperately warding off our attacks, we were overpowering him. Until a hellhound tackled Jacob to the ground and they rolled off somewhere. Thalia went off to aide him.

With myself weary and Artemis wounded with a severe gash on her arm, Erebus started to gain the advantage. I found myself being pushed back.

I saw the gate being flooded with the enemy's army, and despair coursed through my body. We were finished.

Then skeletons started to rise out of the ground and I heard trumpets being sounded. The twang of bowstrings launching arrows sounded and I turned in shock with Artemis and Erebus.

Camp-Jupiter rushed past us, seemingly not noticing us. They started to route the opposing army from behind. I saw Jason and Nico sprint over here and help a struggling Artemis. I realized I was lying on the ground.

Staggering to my feet, I couldn't see Artemis or my friends. I could hear a faint clash of metal, but couldn't see them. Recalling that Erebus represented darkness, I brought to life a large fireball and threw it into the sky, watching it grow larger as it went higher.

The result made it seem as though it was noon. I saw Erebus stagger back as the light brushed away the darkness and blinded him. He cursed and then dissolved into a black cloud.

The Primordial wasn't the only one who had been severely weakened. I dropped to my knees, seeing the bright sun fade and night return.

My vision went black and I heard Erebus laughing. Then nothing.

I was being poked and prodded as I reluctantly opened my eyes.

"Look at that, he's awake," a cheerful voice remarked.

I heard a stiff voice respond, "Thank you Apollo."

"No problem baby sis."

"I am not-"

Hearing her stop, I fully opened my eyes and saw a concerned Artemis sitting in a chair next to my bed. I also saw other beds filled with injured teenagers.

"Am I in the infirmary?" I mumbled.

"Yeah," Artemis replied. "You drool in your sleep," she informed me expressionless.

I blushed. "So I've been told," I muttered.

"Is everybody okay?" I inquired.

Artemis sighed. "I didn't lose any hunters, though a couple were wounded pretty bad. They should be good. Camp Half-Blood lost about thirty, Camp-Jupiter escaped unscathed. Half your army will be incapable of battle for the next few days, including that Jacob. That hellhound leaped at me, but he intercepted it. If Thalia hadn't killed it, he would have likely died. And all of your close friends are okay."

"Thanks," I answered, relieved that most of my friends were good.

Artemis stood up. "I must go now." The goddess walked out of the infirmary and I decided to take a nice nap and recover.

A couple of very boring days passed in the infirmary. Apparently, I had been very close to death. Jacob had just gotten out, promising to visit frequently. Lies, of course.

I hadn't seen any of my friends since the attack, and wondered why they weren't visiting me. It was quite irking, lying in bed all day, contemplating the same things over and over. Soon, I was the only one left in the infirmary.

"Hi Ricky," I greeted the Apollo kid.

I took note of how he glanced at me nervously, like everybody had when they saw me. Everyone except Artemis and Jacob.

"Feel all right Percy?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yup. Except for the fact I've been in here for too long."

"You're in a," Ricky paused. "A extremely delicate situation."

Raising my eyebrows, Ricky told me had to go and he quickly left.

"Okay," I muttered. "Enough is enough."

I rolled out of bed stiffly, my sore muscles protesting after not being used for such a long time. Staggering to the door, I opened it and then proceeded to exit the Big House. Stepping out of the Big House, everything seemed to be normal.

"Percy!" a frantic Ricky shouted. "You're supposed to be inside!"

I groaned. Back to the infirmary. Then I realized I wasn't a camper and if the gods cared that much about me staying in the infirmary, they could fight me.

I shoved past Ricky and walked to the Chaos cabin. I was attracting a lot of stunned stares. There was nobody in the main room, but I heard urgent voices in the Council Room.

"What's wrong with everybody?" I grumbled, climbing the staircase.

My body felt completely drained as I turned the doorknob. I felt my body heat up, like I had set myself on fire, except this time I felt pain.

Putting a shaking hand on the bunk-bed, I yelped and jerked away as the post caught on fire. The floor was starting to burn under my feet.

"This is great," I mumbled weakly, collapsing to the ground.

Of course I burnt right through the floor and drew startled screams as I landed on the table in the Council Room.

"Get some water, lots of it!" demanded Jacob.

My vision faded, and I finally blacked out.

_"How do you expect to win this war by killing yourself?" Chaos asked furiously._

_ I looked around and only saw blackness. And Chaos. "I'm dead?" I asked, mildly concerned._

_ Chaos threw her hands up in exasperation. "You should be dead," she explained impatiently. "But to keep you from dying, I had to store a good amount of my power inside you. Creating a sun is not something I would recommend for anyone besides me."_

_ "Oh. So that was my delicate situation," I said nodding._

_ Chaos looked like she was about to murder me. "And then I had to save you again," she said, deadly quiet._

_ I discovered why she was furious. "So you're left powerless."_

_ She nodded. "I am out of the war permanently. I shall recover on my planet and hope for the best. If our enemy shows up to put us under siege, I'll know all is lost."_

_ "So when we lose, I'll be the one to blame for the end of humanity," I muttered._

_ "Pretty much," Chaos answered._

_ I looked around again. "So what now?"_

_ "The duration of our conversation has probably taken about a week in Earth days," she replied, much to my dismay. "You should be good to go back."_

_ "And Percy," she said as my vision was going black. "You are our only chance."_

On that very pleasant thought, I sat up, feeling better than I ever had. Which is strange, considering I had just came back from the dead. Or something similar to that.

I had just gotten out of my bed in my father's cabin. Sighing, I realized I was wearing the same clothes I had worn on my first day in Chaos' cabin.

I thought it would be best not to make a scene, so I decided on locating my friends and telling them I was okay.

Unfortunately, they were nowhere in camp. Walking up to Chiron I asked him where they went.

"Percy?" he exclaimed in astonishment. "They said you disappeared into thin air!"

Glancing around, I made sure nobody had heard him. I wondered why I was being so secretive. Well, I'm not one for drawing attention.

I explained everything to Chiron, I trusted him as much as anyone. He stared at the sky gravely.

"You are the greatest hero of all time, Perseus," Chiron told me grimly. For some reason it didn't sound like a compliment. More like a responsibility. "If there is anyone, anywhere, you are the one. I am honored to have taught you," he finished, bowing.

I frowned. "Actually, if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead."

Chiron smiled. "I only unlock the potential in the heroes."

"Thank you Chiron," I said humbly. "Do you know where everybody is?"

Chiron frowned. "On Olympus, having a meeting."

Inwardly groaning, I told him I had to go.

"Take Blackjack," the ancient centaur advised with a wink.

He received an incredulous stare from me as he cantered away. I jogged to the pegasus stables. I had no idea Blackjack was still alive.

I stood in front of Blackjack in awe. He had grown a lot and looked...majestic.

_"Yo, son of Poseidon, scram," _Blackjack told me.

I grinned. "Shut up."

Attempting to climb upon his back, I narrowly avoided a flurry of hooves.

"Whoa, Blackjack," I shouted in surprise, retreating a bit.

_"The only smelly human who's riding my back these days is Boss, Percy Jackson. And seeing how he's been on vacation for a bit, nobody's rode me for a looong time," _Blackjack growled.

I backed up even more, I had no idea he had gotten so vicious. "Well, you're obviously not up to date, cause Percy Jackson has been at this camp for more than a week, and he's standing right here," I said, hoping he would recognize me.

Blackjack's eyes narrowed. And then widened in shock. _"Holy horse feed! It's you. Oh, and sorry about earlier, Boss," _Blackjack said.

Grinning again, I told him it was no problem. "Hey old buddy, I'm gonna need a ride to Olympus."

Blackjack snorted. _"No problem Boss. Too bad I won't be able to come up the elevator with you," _he said, whinnying slightly.

I recalled how Chaos had told me how she had stored her power inside me. "Maybe not," I said slowly. "We'll fly into Olympus."

_"When I get shot out of the sky by those crazy gods, I'm blaming it on you," _he informed me.

**Well, that answers boxtoplad999's question. It's funny cause I was thinking about ****how to put Blackjack into the story right before I read your review. Anyways, I'll set up ****the poll after I post this chapter. Anyways, Review!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**All I've got to say is thanks for the reviews and vote on my poll. And review.**

** Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything except my plot line. And my OC's.**

**Rise of the Hero of Chaos**

**Chapter Nine**

"Hey Blackjack," I said.

_"What's up Boss?" _my friend replied.

I grinned in cheerfulness. "Can we swing by my mom's apartment?" I asked, blissfully ignorant.

_"Umm, Boss," _Blackjack said hesitantly. _"You've been gone for a while. And when I say a while, I mean a long time."_

I frowned, not comprehending what he was getting at. "Yeah, I know I've been gone for seventy years..." my voice trailed off.

Blackjack remained silent, leaving me time to think. I know it sounds dumb, but since all my friends were alive, I had naturally thought my mom was still alive. I bowed my head, tears flowing freely down my face.

_"Sorry to intrude Boss," _my pegasus said softly. _"But we're nearing Olympus, and I remember in the war how we were almost knocked out of the sky."_

"It's fine," I said listlessly. "They're still there, and it's not like they are that paranoid."

_"Are these the same gods we're talking about?" _Blackjack inquired. _"Cause they are pretty paranoid."_

I shrugged as we neared the top of Mount Olympus. "We'll be al-"

I was cut off as I was thrown off Blackjack, tossed a good two hundred yards away, with Blackjack being launched the opposite way. I was hurtling towards the ground at a fast rate, thinking of how I had failed Chaos.

_"You fool," _a voice hissed in my mind. _"Use my powers!"_

I felt the presence fade, but realized with shock it was still inside my mind. Shaking my head, I tried to think of what to do.

_"Fly!" _it screamed. _"Manipulate the wind!"_

Concentrating as well as I could, I focused on the wind around me as I would with fire or water. I was shocked as I found I was able to manipulate it. Forming a sort of cushion beneath myself, I stopped immediately, on a surface softer than air.

"Sweet," I muttered. "Now let's go up a bit."

Taking a superman pose, I made the wind push me upwards. It felt so weird to be flying like this. And then, I could sense a gust of wind furiously heading at me. Spinning in the air, I managed to evade it.

I saw Blackjack fervently grappling with thin air, his eyes wide as he saw me. Sending a couple of my own gusts of wind, I brushed them aside, freeing Blackjack.

"Blackjack!" I shouted.

He whinnied and bolted at me. I hopped on and Blackjack plummeted to Olympus at a high speed, while I fought off the wind itself.

"Stupid wind gods," I muttered.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson!" I yelled, trying to shoo them away.

They immediately paused, then retreated back to their posts.

_"Boss," _Blackjack panted. _"Since when could you fly?"_

I grinned. "Just when I was hurtling to my death a couple minutes ago."

Blackjack snorted. _"That was some poor form though. If you want to learn how to fly, I'll teach you. Better yet, just take me."_

My old friend landed on the street leading to the Throne Room. "Wow, this is really different," I said in surprise. "And why are there so many statues of me?"

_"Why do you think?" _Blackjack replied. _"The architect was your girlfriend and you're the __greatest hero of all time. Of course, my value was unappreciated." _Blackjack muttered. _"If it wasn't for me, a lot of things would've went wrong."_

"I'll recommend they add some statues of you," I told him, smiling.

We arrived in front of a grand building, seeming to be solid gold. I entered, leaving Blackjack. Glancing around the majestic hallway, I saw paintings of the gods in their best moments. Of course, most of them pretend they never have bad moments.

Finally arriving in the throne room, I noticed that it was the only thing on Olympus that was the same, besides Hades, Hestia, and some minor gods having thrones.

All of the gods were seated on their thrones, with the exception of the minors. I saw my comrades and the immortal campers were all in attendance.

"You're saying he just vanished?" Poseidon asked in disbelief.

Jacob nodded slowly. "Flames and everything," he muttered bitterly.

I felt really awkward, having them sit there and discussing my death. Or what they thought my death was.

"Umm, hello," I announced myself, waving my hand.

Zeus turned to me. "Quiet, you-"

His eyes widened in shock. As with the rest of the gods, campers, and some of my army. Some of them just rolled their eyes.

The king of the gods recovered quickly. "Everybody, stop!" he commanded.

There had been a lot of people rushing towards me. I concealed a smirk and walked up to Zeus and bowed.

"Thank you," I said, walking back to my friends.

Taking my place besides Jacob, I heard a few people curse. "We had a bet going on," he murmured. "And I won."

Grinning, I turned to face the gods. They all looked at me expectantly. I inwardly groaned and stepped forward.

"Well, Chaos said I was near death and my body needed to rehabilitate somewhere," I said, summing everything up.

Most of the gods rolled their eyes. "Very well," Athena said. "Now that Jackson is back, we shall move on to the recent battle."

Everybody swiveled their gaze to me, even Jacob. "Well, we were taken by surprise-"

Aphrodite cut me off. "Actually, I think you were the only one caught off guard," she said slyly.

I glared at her while most everybody frowned. Jacob was stifling his laughter and Piper blushed.

Artemis frowned. "You were caught off guard by that much noise?" she asked, disbelief etched on her face.

"Umm, yeah," I replied.

"How did this happen?" Poseidon inquired.

"Well, I was, umm, caught off-, umm," I stuttered.

Athena frowned as she caught on. "No matter. That is not important," she said, a slight smirk on her face. "Everything held, I presume?"

Annabeth answered this time. "Everything except the gate. We'll have to build a new one."

"No need," Hephaestus said, waving his hand. "Let's just say I have been working on one. It has been installed."

We all sighed in relief. It's never good to have a gaping hole in your only line of defense. "Thank you, Lord Hephaestus," Annabeth responded.

He inclined his head in return. "What was that powerful presence on the battlefield?" Apollo asked curiously. "I passed it on my rounds. And did somebody try to create a sun?"

I raised my hand. "That would be me."

The sun god's jaw dropped. "That was very unexpected," he muttered.

"It was a Primordial, Erebus to be precise," Artemis stated bluntly.

"Erebus?" Athena asked in shock.

"It was a close fight, but we managed to defeat him," Artemis responded.

Athena shook her head grimly. "This is not good."

"We can fight those, right?" Ares asked hopefully. "No Ancient Laws regarding that?"

Athena nodded. "We can, but one on one, we will probably lose."

"Who is the strongest?" Zeus asked.

Athena shrugged. "Even I don't know. We really have no knowledge of any Primordial."

"It took Thalia, Jacob, Percy, and I," Artemis said. "We were easily taking him when Jacob got in the way of a hellhound that would have severely weakened me. Thalia went to aide him, leaving Percy and me. Percy was wounded pretty badly and we only won when he created the sun."

Ares growled. "I'll take him on by myself and whup his butt."

"I'd think we should only fear attacks during the night," Jacob said. "From him anyways."

"Whenever you are attacked, the gods shall be at your side," Zeus stated gravely. Thunder boomed.

I rolled my eyes, along with most of the gods. "Meeting dismissed."

Everybody vanished except me. I looked around the throne room. Yup, just me. Then an idea hit me. Since I possessed some of Chaos' powers, was I able to teleport? I closed my eyes and focused on Camp Half-Blood. I felt a sense of approval inside my head. Opening my eyes, feeling fatigued, I saw a black tear in front of me.

"Not worth the energy drain," I mumbled.

I stepped through and found myself in my room inside the Chaos' cabin. Pulling a square of ambrosia from my pack on the floor, I chewed and swallowed. Instantly feeling better, I walked out of my room and jogged down the stairs, wondering where everybody was.

I found them in the Mess Hall, eating lunch. Sliding down next to Jacob, I glanced around. The Mess Hall was packed. But not from the campers. If Camp-Jupiter wasn't here, it would feel empty. I would place the number of Greek campers at about fifty, more than we had in the Titan War.

"Good thing the other camp came and helped," Sirius said, devouring his food. "Otherwise we'd be screwed."

"So optimistic," Bree muttered.

I quickly finished and left. I decided to go look for Piper and just relax for the day. Jacob had made new schedules for watches and I wasn't on any of them. Of course he wasn't either. I had asked him why and he had told me we would guard Chaos' cabin. I worry about him sometimes.

Seeing Piper training in the arena, I figured it would be in her best interests not to bother her. I checked in on our wall and examined our new gate. But it wasn't there.

"Leo," I called out, waiting for him to come over.

"Wassup Perce?" Leo answered.

I pointed at the empty space where the gate should be. "I thought your dad said he already installed a gate there," I said.

Leo had a look of confusion that turned into a mischievous grin. That turned into a look of casualness. All happening in under a second. So I didn't make anything of it.

"Oh, that," Leo said dismissively. "When Dad said 'installed', he meant he left it for us to do. He temporarily made a force that can only be passed through at full sprint."

I frowned. "We better hope we're not attacked then."

Leo shrugged. "Yeah. Hey, if you want to see the gate, it's on the outside. A warning though, it won't be what you expected."

I nodded and then feeling foolish, I sprinted at the empty space.

_Thud!_

I started swearing like crazy as I ricocheted off the air like a Ping-Pong ball. Leo roared in laughter and I saw him start to roll on the ground, convulsing.

Hearing people call my name in worry, I staggered up, then collapsed as my legs gave away.

"Valdez," I groaned. "You are going to die."

I don't think Leo heard me as his laughter increased.

"Perce, what happened?" I heard Jason ask in bewilderment.

"Go kill Leo for me, will you?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Too late, I think he passed out or something," Jason replied, understanding Leo had pulled a prank on me.

"Help me up," I grunted as he picked me up, putting my arm around his shoulder.

We walked like that to the Big House. "What did he do?" Jason inquired.

I grimaced. "He told me that to pass through the wall, I had to go full sprint through it." Jason roared in laughter. "Leo said the gate was on the other side," I mumbled, not knowing how I had been so stupid.

"What happened here?" a confused Piper asked, seeing Jason roll on the ground, and me sitting dejectedly with blood dripping down from my nose.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Percy, haha, is stupid, that's what," Jason said, gasping.

I threw a punch at him and he evaded it easily. Or not; I couldn't really see where he was, he was pretty blurry and there were eight of him.

I saw three Pipers give me a look of concern. "Come on Percy. I'll help you to the Big House."

Jason jumped to his feet and ran off. "I'm gonna go congratulate Leo!"

"Nah, I'll be fine," I responded. "But could you help me to my room in my cabin. I've got some ambrosia and nectar."

"Sure."

Ten minutes later, we arrived in my room, with Piper almost carrying me. For a daughter of Aphrodite, she was pretty strong.

Collapsing on Jacob's bed, I smeared some blood on it. Too bad for him.

I was extremely relieved that nobody had been in Chaos' cabin at the time. That would have been embarrassing.

Piper handed me a square of ambrosia. I gratefully ate it and instantly felt tremendously better. I felt the blood stop flowing down my nose and my head cleared. Now only one concerned, beautiful Piper was sitting next to me.

"Thanks," I told her.

"I'll go get something to wipe all the blood off your face," she said, getting up.

I grabbed her hand and smiled. "No need."

Putting my hand on Jacob's sheet, I drenched a part that hadn't been touched my blood. I rubbed it all over my face cleaning all the blood off.

Piper rolled her eyes at my way of doing things. "I'll go get you a shirt that isn't bloodstained."

"Okay."

She returned from my closet and handed me a plain, black Nike sleeveless shirt. I took off my shirt and threw it on the ground.

"Nice eight-pack," she complimented, slapping my stomach.

Smirking, I donned the tight-fitting tank-top.

"Looks good on you," Piper remarked.

I grinned. "Of course it does."

Piper looked up. "I'm assuming that's your bed?" she asked slyly.

I nodded. "Yup."

She wrinkled her nose. "It smells in here."

I grabbed her hand. "If it bothers you so much, go get some of your crappy perfume and spray it in here," I said jokingly, pulling her close. She actually smelled really good.

Piper broke away. "Maybe I will," she said mischievously.

We talked until dinner. Disappointed, we both departed the cabin. Before leaving, I peered outside, checking if the coast was clear. I was tired of being the center of gossip.

"Okay, let's go," I said.

It got dark really earlier, probably thanks to Erebus.

"Double the watch," I murmured to Annabeth when I passed Athena's table.

"Already done," she replied.

Some things never change. After a quick dinner, I skipped the campfire and set off for the beach. The moon was very bright tonight, a full moon. Gentle waves lapped on the beach. Sitting down on the soft sand, I was content.

"Good evening, Perseus," Artemis said.

Turning around, I saw the goddess of the moon. "Hello," I greeted.

I heard a sigh. "Are you up for a hunt?"

Looking at her blankly, I asked, "With you and your hunters?"

Artemis shook her head. "No. With Thalia and a few others," she replied. "And me." she added.

I raised an eyebrow. "Who else?"

"That son of Hades and Thalia's brother."

I grinned. "I'm up for a hunt. Who we hunting?"

"Erebus," Artemis stated.

My grin faded. "Erebus? That requires an army."

"My brother shall be accompanying us," she grumbled.

"Isn't that against the Ancient Laws?" I asked, puzzled.

Artemis sighed. "In normal times, yes. While threatened by a Primordial, most of them go out the window."

"You have laws regarding these situations?" I asked skeptically.

She shrugged. "More of guidelines. With loopholes."

"I see," I replied. "Well, I'll go pack now. When are we leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow, we shall set off as soon as it gets light out. And relax," Artemis demanded sternly. "We don't need to be carrying you."

"Alright," I said, walking away.

I arrived in my cabin, walking up the stairs and opening my door. "This sucks. Do you know that?" Jacob asked.

I glanced around innocently. "What does?"

Jacob tore off his bloodstained sheet. "Somebody thought it would be funny to wipe their blood on my sheet!"

Shrugging, I climbed into my bed. "That's too bad."

I fell asleep to Jacob's frustrated grumbling. And his frustrated grumbling woke me up in the morning.

"Did you sleep at all?" I inquired.

"Yeah."

I took a shower, changed, and then walked outside. I ate breakfast, and recalled Artemis' demand. I walked to the wall and spotted Jason standing by Thalia.

Walking over there, I greeted Thalia and glared at Jason.

"Are you coming with tomorrow?" Thalia asked.

I nodded. "You bet."

Jason shuddered. "That guy was powerful."

Thalia clapped him on the back. "I'll protect you."

"Where do we start?" I asked curiously.

Thalia shrugged. "Somewhere close to here," she said unhelpfully.

"It's probably somewhere dark too," Jason added.

"That only leaves a million places," I said.

Thalia scowled. "Stop whining. Phoebe's coming with too and she's a great tracker."

"Oh great, another man-hater," I muttered.

Jason laughed and Thalia gave me her infamous glare. I flinched, she could be pretty scary. "Boys are so immature."

"Hey," I called to Thalia who was walking away. "I'm about one hundred and thirty something years old!"

Jason turned to me. "It's only been seventy years since you've been gone."

"Time is messed up where I was," I muttered.

"Oh," he replied.

The son of Jupiter turned around and I saw him catch sight of Annabeth. "Gotta go Percy," he told me.

Deciding to go search for Piper, I jogged up the hill. It took a couple of minutes, but I found her walking with Hazel and Frank. I felt guiltiness as I forgot all about my two friends.

"Percy," Frank said happily, crushing me in a hug.

I returned it and then turned to Hazel. Giving her a big hug also, I asked my friends how they had been doing.

"I was worried Percy," Hazel said frowning. Frank nodded in agreement. "I mean, you were our first true friend, besides each other. Well, in my case," she said blushing. "You were one of my first."

I realized she was talking about Leo. Or Sammy. Let's just say it had gotten really interesting on the boat. The two had ended up being really good friends, but Hazel had ended up with Frank.

"Well, I'm back now," I said cheerfully.

We started a long conversation, eventually leading me informing them about tomorrow. "I've hunting down Erebus tomorrow."

"Isn't that that really powerful guy?" Frank asked.

"Pretty much," I answered.

Hazel shook her head. "Percy, you never change. Always have to be in danger."

Piper nodded in agreement. "What are we going to do when you die?" she asked.

"Probably be doomed," I replied.

"You know what I think is cruel?" Frank asked us. "That when you pretty much save the world, and deserve peace, you disappear and end up fighting for different planets. And here on Earth; we enjoy a nice seventy years of peace. Mostly."

"Thanks Frank," I said.

"It is true though," Hazel said.

I nodded in defeat. "I guess. But I'm here to save you again," I said grinning.

My old friends and I talked a bit more and then we separated, Piper coming with me and Frank and Hazel going to train.

"Why are you always in danger?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "I guess the Fates are just cruel."

Piper pursed her lips. "I'm glad I'm not in your position."

I bumped her with my shoulder. "Thanks."

Piper grinned. "Anytime."

At a little after noon, we separated, Piper to eat, and me to train.

I trained hard, slashing dummies to shreds and improving my control over my powers. I felt literally unstoppable. Better than I had when I possessed the Curse of Achilles.

Eating a big dinner, I retired early, deciding I wanted to conserve my energy and have a long sleep.

I felt a soft hand grab mine and pull me into a secluded spot. "Hi Percy," Piper said.

"Hey," I said.

"Don't die," she said.

I was about to reply with a lame answer when she pressed her lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around her back and I felt her hands around my neck. We made out for a long time like that.

I was disappointed when I finally pulled away. Piper gave me one more smile and then walked away, leaving me staring at her.

_Annabeth and I never kissed like that_, I thought. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I slowly walked to my cabin. I fell into my bed, falling asleep quickly.

_"Defeating my son will be difficult," Chaos stated._

_ I could only see Chaos and myself; the rest was black. "We managed to last time, and we will have two gods this time," I answered._

_ Chaos shook her head grimly. "No, you did not defeat him."_

_ I frowned. "Then what did we do."_

_ Chaos smiled humorlessly. "You made him angry. Angry and overconfident. He has allied with the Titans, as you already know. What you don't know, he has made allies with the Giants."  
I face palmed myself. "Then how will we even last five minutes with them?" I growled, frustrated._

_ She shook her head, disappointed. "Percy, you underestimate yourself. Did you not understand when I said I stored my powers inside you? You will need them if you intend to win," she said. "The gods also must be assembled and ready to defend Earth. I suggest you make allies with all friendly to Olympus."_

_ "Then what use is the hunt?" I asked._

_ "It will be needed," Chaos answered. "You will need to locate Erebus, but do not confront him. You will be destroyed if you attempt it. Find allies."_

_ "So this is what I should tell Artemis?" I muttered. "Like she'll ever listen to me."_

_ Chaos smiled. "She will. But I suggest you inform the gods what I have suggested first. I doubt they will be happy about being told what to do."_

_ "Any more advice?" I inquired._

_ "Yes," a smiling Chaos answered. "Wake up."_

I climbed down my bed and went through my morning routine. Jacob was still sleeping and I remembered that I never told him where I was going. I left a note and went to pack.

Checking my pack, I made sure I had ambrosia, nectar, and the necessaries. I also found something else in my pack. It was a bag of drachmas with a note attached. There was also a small ring. With a jolt, I recognized it.

_ Dear Percy,_

_ These are both gifts from me that you have lost. Please take better care of them._

_ Love,_

_ Poseidon_

I smiled and slipped my ring on. I had no idea how Dad had located it, much less brought it back. I had lost it on some mission on a different planet. Taking the bag of drachmas out of my pack, I stored it in my closet.

"Holy crap!" Jacob shouted in surprise. "Are those real drachmas?"

"Umm, yeah," I answered.

Jacob's expression was one of extreme shock. "Those things are extremely rare."

I frowned. "Not here."

"Those things are the most valuable currency that exist in Chaos' realm," he said.

"How come I didn't know this?" I asked in surprise.

"They were so rare nobody had them," he explained.

I nodded and told him to read the note. Leaving a surprised Jacob, I exited our cabin. It was still dark out, but morning was fast approaching. I jogged to the hill, seeing a lone figure watching Peleus warily.

I walked to Nico's side and smacked him on his head. He turned around quickly, but saw it was me.

"Percy," he said. "Haven't seen you in a long time. I knew you weren't dead."

"Yup," I answered. "I'm hard to kill, even against the gods."

Nico grinned. "It's good to see you. I haven't really visited Camp Half-Blood a lot since you disappeared. I mostly checked up on Hazel at Camp-Jupiter."

I studied Nico. He looked so much different than the little boy who was obsessed with Mythomagic so many years ago. The son of Hades looked so much more mature and definitely more powerful.

"Jeez Nico," I remarked. "You've changed a lot since I first saw you. And since I last saw you."

Nico smiled grimly. "A son of Hades has to learn to mature quickly, especially in my case."

I recalled how Nico and Hazel had been shunned in a way. "You're right man."

Artemis, Thalia, Phoebe, and Jason arrived soon after that. We all waited on Apollo.

"What time is it?" I asked Jason.

He rubbed his eyes. "It was about three when I left."

"Three?" Nico hissed. "The sun doesn't come up for another couple hours."

"You forget my erratic brother controls the sun," Artemis said dryly.

The sun appeared immediately after that and a minute after that the sun god himself appeared in front of us.

"Erratic you say, baby sis?" Apollo taunted.

Artemis scowled. "I am not your little sister, Apollo."

Apollo waved his hand, dismissing the matter. "Who's ready to hunt down Erebus?" he asked gleefully.

Everybody reluctantly answered except me. They turned to me and I sighed. "Look, Chaos informed me that he has allied himself with the Titans and Giants. The Giants have risen already and they have formed a large army somewhere. She said we should tell the gods to assemble for war and find as many allies as we can. For example, the Amazons are one we should ally with. Then we should locate Erebus, but do not confront him by ourselves. Only with a full army including the gods."

Everybody stared at me, stunned by the enormity of what I had just said. Apollo was the first to recover.

"Let's get to it then," he said, but a bit downcast.

Everybody turned to Artemis. She sighed and then hesitated. "Fine," she said.

I let out a breath in relief. Everything could have easily went wrong.

"But I think we should split up," the goddess stated. "Apollo, you shall take the two boys and Thalia. I shall take Percy and Phoebe to Olympus to persuade the gods. It will not be easy and I do not want you to mess it up," she said, glaring at Apollo. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine," he grumbled. "What do we do?"

Artemis hesitated. Then replied with a smirk. "Go to the Amazons and convince them to join us. That should be easy enough for you to accomplish."

"Will do," Apollo answered cheerfully. He snapped his fingers and Jason, Nico, and him disappeared.

"Percy, go get your pegasus and Phoebe and I shall take my chariot," Artemis demanded.

I let out a sharp cab whistle. A couple moments later, Blackjack appeared.

_"Hey Boss, need lessons?"_ he asked.

"Nope, a ride to Olympus," I said, watching Artemis and Phoebe depart. "And let's try to beat them," I suggested, pointing at the chariot.

Blackjack snorted. _"Are you insulting me boss? I'll beat them flying backwards."_

Hopping on Blackjack, he leaped into the air and with massive strokes of his wings, we were off. I caught sight of Artemis' chariot far ahead.

"Faster Blackjack!" I shouted.

His answer was to increase his speed and we were gaining fast. I saw a head turn and jolt in surprise.

"Blackjack, push it! They've seen us and they're gonna start to push it!" I yelled.

We passed a surprised Artemis and Blackjack slowed down. _"It's not fun if there's no competition," _he said, not even out of breath.

The chariot sped past and Blackjack doubled his speed. We passed Artemis easily and the race continued like that until the Empire State Building was in sight.

Blackjack was starting to pant, but he wasn't letting up. I decided to give him a helping hand and sent a gust of wind at Artemis' chariot, slowing them down.

The wind gods didn't stop us this time as Blackjack landed on the street of Mount Olympus. Artemis and her chariot landed next to us.

A green Phoebe staggered out and a frustrated goddess followed. "What was that?" she asked angrily.

_"Yo Boss," _Blackjack said nervously. _"You can take this one yourself. I'm gonna fly away now."_

My friend hastily flew away, leaving me with two angry girls. "We were making due haste, Lady Artemis," I replied seriously.

Artemis glared at me. "I would have won if you didn't cheat," she muttered.

I grinned. "Nah, Blackjack is the fastest thing in the sky. You never had any chance."

Instead of a glare, I received a slight smile. "Phoebe, go to my palace and relax. We shall meet you there if all goes well."

Phoebe nodded and then glowered at me. She walked away, leaving Artemis and me. "Are you going to move or what?" Artemis demanded after a few moments.

I shrugged. "After you, I'm not really sure of my way around here."

Artemis rolled her eyes, then started a brisk walk. I easily kept up as she was in her twelve-year old form and had short strides. She realized that and changed into an eighteen-year old, a couple inches shorter than me.

"I let you get away," Artemis said as we neared the Throne Room.

"Actually Thalia let me get away," I responded, and then berated myself. "Umm, what I meant is that-"

Artemis cracked a smile. "She already told me. Just so you know, none of that was my idea."

I scowled. "You could have tried not to kill me when shooting arrows at my car."

She shrugged. "I knew you could take it."

Before I could respond, we were in front of the gods. Artemis kept on walking to her throne, leaving me standing in the center of all of them. Like I have too many times.

"Artemis," Zeus said. "Were you not supposed to be on a hunt today?"

The daughter of Zeus sighed. "Yes Father. Let Percy explain."

Why did she have to turn all the attention to me? "Well," I started. "Lady Chaos told me that hunting down Erebus was basically suicide. She said that Erebus had formed alliances with both the Titans and the Giants. Chaos said the best thing to do would to gather as many allies as possible, then try to locate his army. Then attack. But before all of that, she said I needed to inform you to prepare for war."

The gods eyes all widened in shock at the information I had just told them. "I like it," Ares said savagely. "We finally get to fight our own war."

"This is preposterous," Hades said. "The Giants are still in Tartarus."

"That is against the Ancient Laws," Dionysus remarked.

All of the gods except Ares and Artemis disagreed with me. Ares because he liked war and Artemis just didn't say anything.

"How do you propose we win this then?" I growled impatiently. "In the last two wars, we barely emerged victorious."

Zeus shrugged impassively. "As you said, you will have more allies this time, you will have more campers, the immortal campers, and your army."

I was about to argue when I thought of a dirty trick. "No," I said coldly.

"No what?" Athena asked.

I stood up straighter and made my face as expressionless as possible. "The Army of Chaos will no longer fight for you. We shall go back to Chaos and make our final stand there instead," I said coolly.

Everybody stared at me in shock, except Artemis, Poseidon, and Hestia. They all seemed to have an idea of what I was doing.

"This is your home!" Zeus thundered. "You dare turn your back on us and betray us."

Wow, he just gave me some great material to work with. I saw Athena bury her head in her hands at Zeus' mistake.

I laughed humorlessly, making it sound as twisted as I could. It worked. "Turn my back on my home?" I scoffed. "Betray you?" I roared angrily. "Zeus, you hypocrite. That is exactly what you did to me. Why do you deserve my help?"

The gods all winced as they realized they had lost. Zeus just glowered at me in rage. "Brother, he is right, he owes us nothing. It is us who owes him everything." Poseidon said gravely.

All the gods with the exception of Zeus grimly nodded in agreement. "I rewarded him after each war," Zeus said stiffly.

Hades scowled. "As much as I hate to defend the spawn of Poseidon, you did not reward him. He rewarded us."

"The wisest move is to fight ourselves," Athena stated.

Soon all the gods started to side with me. Poseidon finally turned to me. "Percy," he said seriously. "If we fight in the war, will you stay and fight also."

After a few tense moments, I grinned broadly. "Gladly. I'm very glad I didn't have to follow through with my threat."

Relieved expressions filled the room. Even Zeus looked relieved. "Does that mean we may start recruiting our allies?" Artemis inquired.

Zeus nodded in reply. "I'd be prepared for Typhon, just in case." I warned, walking out of the throne room.

"That went well," Artemis remarked, walking to her palace.

I grinned. "I'm glad I didn't have to follow through though."

I frowned when Artemis laughed. "What?" I asked.

Artemis smiled. "You have to be dumber than Apollo to think you would willingly leave us in our greatest time of need."

"Well, it still worked," I muttered.

Meeting up with Phoebe in Artemis' palace, we walked to her chariot and were about to take off when I stopped them.

"I can get us there quicker," I said slowly.

Artemis scowled. "We won't all fit on your pegasus."

I ignored her and concentrated on the front door of the Amazon building. A black tear appeared.

"Ladies first," I said, beckoning to the portal, feeling tired.

They gave me quizzical looks and I sighed. I walked through the portal and found myself inside the Amazon headquarters, facing the front desk. And Kinzie was behind it.

"Percy," she said in delight. "You came to join the three other males!"

**Longest chapter yet in terms of story content. Vote on my poll and Review!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Thanks for all the reviews and don't forget to vote on my poll.**

** Avardsin – Haha. You guessed right.**

** Trollalalala – I'm still not positive on who I'll be pairing Piper with. I know, I should, but I do like the Piper and Percy concept right now. But I am still not sure.**

** Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and vote on my poll. And review please.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and whatever I made up.**

**Rise of the Hero of Chaos**

**Chapter Ten**

"The three other males?" I asked warily, glancing back to see if Artemis and Phoebe had joined me yet. They hadn't, my portal disappeared.

Kinzie smiled sweetly. "Yup. Two of them look almost as good as I envisioned Percy Jackson in an iron collar and orange jumpsuit." she said dreamily.

I took a few steps back. "Umm, well you see-" I stopped suddenly. "Wait, how are you still al-"

Two Amazons had sneaked behind me and clamped their hands over my mouth. "No talking without permission, worthless boy." One snarled.

I received a vicious smack on the head and got extremely dizzy. My powers were not a factor since I was fatigued from summoning the portal and now too out of it to focus.

Without Artemis here to back me, I was probably going to be stuck here for a long time. Just like last time.

"Are you a son of Poseidon?" Kinzie inquired curiously.

I nodded. "You bear a striking resemblance to your older brother," Kinzie said winking.

Thinking I would be taken to Hylla, if she was still alive like Kinzie, I turned out to be mistaken. The Amazons shoved me into a now crowded cell.

"Percy, what an amazing rescue," Nico remarked sarcastically.

I groaned in response. "Where's Arty?" Apollo asked, rubbing his head.

"I made a portal with my powers, and I expected the two to follow. They didn't and I was abused," I answered.

Jason laughed. "Apollo walked in and started flirting with the girls. I think they thought he was a minor god or something and ambushed him from behind. They drugged him with something and we've been here since. So how did the meeting go?"

Apollo glared at Jason and sat in the corner. "We managed to convince the gods," I replied. "Now we just wait for Artemis."

Minutes passed in silence when I remembered Kinzie. "Apollo, how are some of the Amazons still alive?" I asked.

Apollo chuckled. "They really made Zeus mad. You know how they search for rare monsters, items, objects, and etcetera?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they came across some object that gave a few of them immortality," Apollo responded. "They would not tell anybody how or what, the few Amazons that know about the object would die before revealing it. Believe me, Zeus tried to find out."

"So is Hylla still alive?" I asked hopefully.

Apollo shrugged. "I don't know. I think that was one of the meetings I skipped."

There were two guards a ways off. "Hey!" I shouted, drawing their attention. "I need to speak with Queen Hylla."

"Alright," they replied.

Smirking at my companions, I walked out. "Hey girls," Apollo said. "We can hook up you know, I am the god of the sun." Apollo grinned.

"Really," an Amazon replied, batting her eyelashes. "Then in that case."

She walked up to a smiling Apollo and bashed him on the head with the butt of her spear. He collapsed, mumbling. The Amazon reached into her pocket and stuffed something into his mouth.

"There," she said satisfied. "That should shut him up."

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't interfere. "You two, come with. Your fate will also be decided." the other Amazon demanded. She turned to her vicious comrade. "Bring that one with."

So our group walked to the throne room, Jason, Nico, and I walking in between five Amazons, and the sun god being dragged on the floor.

"No, no, and no," a voice said. "We will not kidnap boys from across the country if they have done nothing wrong. Begone."

We entered the throne room and Hylla sat up, staring at me. "And who might this be?" she asked.

"Percy Jackson," I replied, bowing to evade a punch.

Hylla stared at me some more. And then she grinned. "Welcome back, Percy. Long time no see."

I smiled back in relief. "Same here, Hylla two-kill."

"How did you end up in a cell again?" she asked bemusedly.

I glared at the Amazons beside me. "I was coming to ask for an alliance when I was ambushed. Like last time. Guess they didn't recognize me."

Hylla grinned ruefully. "All is well now."

"Well, everything is good now, so I guess we'll just be on our way. And where is Thalia?" I asked.

"The daughter of Zeus?" she said. I nodded. "We released her. I do not know where she departed to.

"Hmm, well, we'll see what happens," I said. "And you girls will want to go to Camp Half-Blood," I said, thinking the mission was accomplished.

I was wrong. "But Queen Hylla," an Amazon pleaded. "Can we not keep the god? He would be a great bargaining piece. Or just great entertainment."

The other Amazons nodded fervently in agreement. Apollo, who had just regained consciousness, was furiously shaking his head. "I am a god, you cannot detain me."

Before he would get whacked in the noggin again, I grabbed the girl's wrist. _Oh Hades,_ I thought in dread.

"Enough!" bellowed Hylla, stopping the fight.

I had just flipped an Amazon over and Kinzie had got me into a headlock. Jason and Nico had wisely ran off. Apollo had attempted to follow, but was tackled by a couple of girls. Kinzie reluctantly released me, and the girls kicked Apollo before getting up. The god staggered to his feet, groaning.

Hylla frowned. "Where did the other two go to?"

We heard a scream and the clash of metal. And then several arrows. A put-out Jason was being dragged back and a disgruntled Nico was slung over the shoulder of another. I raised an eyebrow at their pathetic escape.

"I want the boys to stand on that side of the room," Hylla ordered impatiently. "And the girls on that side."

We gratefully walked to our side with the girls shooting us glares. "Now, to business," Hylla began. "We have accepted your offer and will assemble our army. You can count on the Amazons in the upcoming war. Expect us in a couple days time."

I bowed. "Thank you Queen Hylla."

Hylla smiled. "No problem Percy. You may leave."

Our group turned to leave when we were stopped by the Amazons. "You may _all_ leave!" Hylla shouted impatiently.

The Amazons pouted, but dispersed to wherever they had been before. "And Percy!" Hylla called, making me turn. "I recommend you enlist the help of Circe."

I stood there for about another minute in shock. "Umm, the sorceress Circe? Like the Circe that turned me into a guinea pig?"

Hylla cracked a smile. "Yes, the same. She is not all that bad."

"Thank you Hylla for your hospitality," I told her, walking out.

"Anytime," I heard her reply.

Nico turned to me. "Way to go Percy," he congratulated. "You got us out of there unscathed."

Apollo glared at Nico. "Very funny," he grumbled.

"Can't you take down those girls?" Jason asked in disbelief. "I mean, you fought that Typhon, right?"

"I can't fight mortals or demigods unless I am challenge or attacked," he replied.

"You were attacked," Jason pointed out.

Apollo grunted. "I was ambushed."

"That proves why you are inferior to me," an amused voice remarked, as we departed the Amazon's headquarters.

"I am not!" Apollo shouted, sounding similar to a five-year old.

We all turned away as he revealed his true form. When we turned back, he was gone.

"Where were you?" I demanded.

Artemis shared a look with Thalia and Phoebe. So that's where Thalia had went. "Watching the Amazons beat up on four boys."

"Oh, haha, you're so funny," Nico grumbled.

Artemis glared at him, making him flinch. "Anyways, they accepted," I said hurriedly. "And Hylla suggested asking Circe for help."

"That isn't a bad idea," Artemis replied thoughtfully. "The problem is that I do not know where she resides currently. After you and Ms. Chase destroyed her island."

"She turned me into a guinea pig!" I protested.

Artemis shrugged. "It's not her fault men deserve to be turned into worse than guinea pigs."

"Will you ever get over your hatred of men?" I asked wearily.

Artemis didn't even hesitate. "No," she replied simply.

"You can go recruit her yourself, I've got an idea of someone else," I said, feeling happier.

"Another man-hating girl?" Jason asked. "Cause if that's so, I'm going straight back to camp."

I smiled. "No, she's a healer. I'm thinking about Calypso, problem is, I have no idea where she is."

"Isn't that the girl who healed you on her island?" Nico asked.

Still smiling, I answered, "Yup, right after I activated a volcano."

"You did what now?" Thalia questioned.

"Ever hear about that huge eruption at Mount Saint Helens?" I asked.

Thalia's eyes widened in shock. "No way," she muttered.

Nodding, I turned to Artemis. "That sounds good to me. But you all can go straight back to Camp. They are both near each other," Artemis said. "Except Phoebe and Thalia."

I was about to protest when she waved her hand and they disappeared from my sight. Turning around, I found myself outside Chaos' cabin. Deciding to walk to the beach, I broke into a jog.

Frowning, I stopped a couple feet behind a few Aphrodite girls. I recognized one of them as Piper with her chocolate brown hair.

Creeping behind her, I put my hand over her mouth and pulled her back. I heard an incoherent shout that made the other Aphrodite girls turn to us in surprise. Then they started to giggle.

"Aww, they look so cute," one of them said. "Cuter than Jason and Annabeth by a lot."

Piper elbowed me in the stomach and I let go of her. "Percy," she whispered. "Next time put your hand around me. Not on my mouth."

"Why's everybody so quiet," I asked.

"Shhh," they all hissed, with Piper tackling me behind a rock and the other girls jumping behind it.

"Did you hear something?" I heard Annabeth ask after a second.

There was a pause. "Umm, I didn't here anything," an out of breath Jason replied.

I peered around the top with Piper still on top of me. "You guys are stalkers," I accused.

Piper blushed. "We are not. We're just checking on their relationship."

"I'm putting an end to this so they're not embarrassed," I replied.

She scowled. "Percy, you're no fun."

A small wave rose out of the ocean and drenched the couple. "Percy!" Jason shouted.

I tried to get up, but Piper was still on top of me. "Nope, I'm going to let you get caught," she said, smirking.

"You can try," I said, with a grin.

Piper looked confused and I leaned forward and kissed her. Her grip loosened on my arms and I grabbed her. I picked her up and ran into the sea, hearing Annabeth yell, "There he is."

I formed an air bubble like I had with Annabeth all those years ago. I started laughing when Piper looked scared and wasn't breathing. After a few seconds, she started to bang on my chest and I raised an eyebrow.

She finally breathed and it was hilarious. Piper took a quick breath and shut her mouth. Then she had a really confused expression on her face and looked at me strangely.

"Piipeer," I said slowly, stretching her name out. "I am not trying to kill you. This is an air bubble, you can breathe inside this."

Piper took a hesitant breath. I started laughing again until she punched me in the arm.

"That wasn't funny Percy," she complained, scooting away from me.

I grinned. "Yeah it was, Pipes."

She frowned. "Only my dad called me that."

I felt extremely embarrassed since her dad was most likely dead. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said.

Piper smiled. "It's fine. You can call me that."

She leaned against my chest and I put my chin on her head. "Alright."

Seeing somebody coming closer, I shoved them away with a wave. I laughed as I saw it was Jason.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

I smiled, pulling her tighter. "Nothing."

We stayed like that for the next hour, with the occasional kiss. It felt even better because I was in the sea.

Finally Piper pulled away. "We should probably go back up. There is a war going on, you know," she said.

I smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah. Kind of forgot."

Popping the bubble, I swam to the surface, holding Piper's hand the whole time.

"Way to go Percy," she complained. "I'm all wet."

Grinning, I doused her with a small wave. "I'm not."

Piper splashed me, but I stayed dry. "Not fair," she grumbled. "You can't even get wet."

I saw her face transform into one of confusion. "What is it?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Percy, we're in the middle of nowhere."

Looking around, I discovered she was correct. "Nah," I disagreed. "I can find our way back. Look, there's a ship right there."

I pointed to a small ship with a single mast. "See, let's go ask for a ride back. I don't want to lug you all the way back."

She punched me on the shoulder. We both swam over to the boat, finding a ladder. Like I mentioned before, it was a large ship with a single mast. It was painted black and red. I got an uneasy feeling and my eyes wandered to the sail. It was pitch black.

"Hurry up Seaweed Brain," Piper told me impatiently.

My heart beat a little faster as Piper adopted my nickname. "Quiet Piper," I hissed.

Piper immediately tensed. "Monsters?" she breathed.

I shrugged, my head bobbing in and out of the water. "I think, it-"

I stopped as I heard growling voices. "How long until we arrive at that little camp?"

Piper glanced at me worriedly. "About twenty minutes, the others should be there in forty," a _telekhine_ replied.

"I'll go up," I whispered. "Come up when I signal."

Hearing her protest, I ignored it and hoisted myself up the ladder. My head peered over the edge and I saw nothing major. The two _telekhines_ were discussing the attack a couple yards in front of me. There were more scattered around the ship, but that was about it.

Figuring this would be easy, I let go of the ladder and fell into the water without as much as a splash.

"Piper, follow me," I said softly.

She nodded, alarmed. "What's up there?" she inquired.

"Your average monsters," I responded as we were about thirty yards away.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "So we're running away?"

I chuckled. "Of course not."  
Concentrating on a tidal wave, I felt a tug in my gut and a massive wave formed. There were screams as the ship was obliterated, sinking into the depths of the sea.

Piper whistled in appreciation. "Have I told you I'm glad you're on my side yet?"

"Nope," I answered with a grin.

About twenty five minutes, we reached the beach. With a little help from the sea, we easily reached it. To my dismay, I could hear the clash of swords in the distance.

Piper and I sprinted to the source and it was at the base of Half-Blood hill. From a quick scan, I realized in relief that they hadn't breached the walls. I spotted Thalia firing arrows at a rapid pace through one of the slits and we approached her.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Thalia calmly fired another four arrows before glancing at me. "They attacked, Gration is out there, but that's it for powerful enemies."

I saw her roll out of the way and a large arrow landed where she had just been. "Artemis' bane?" I guessed.

Thalia cursed. "Who do you think?"

Deciding to leave her, Piper and I jogged to Annabeth who was shouting out orders and occasionally firing arrows.

I tapped Annabeth on her shoulder and she cursed in Greek. "No, Jacob. I already told you a million times-, oh, hi Percy."

Raising my eyebrow, I ignored the previous part. "Where's Jacob?"

She glared at me. "You're irresponsible friend is probably disobeying me and leading a counterattack from one of the tunnels. Even though we can easily hold out here." The daughter of Athena frowned. "Although I don't know why they would waste their troops here pointlessly. We haven't even had a casualty yet," she murmured.

"Percy, didn't that telekhine say the others would join them in forty minutes?" Piper asked.

Annabeth glared at us. "What others? And how long ago?"

Sighing, I quickly explained our little adventure. Annabeth paled a little, but after she heard how effortlessly I had taken out the ship, she relaxed.

"To be safe, I say we have about five minutes," Annabeth said, focusing. "I'll send with you about ten campers."

I scoffed. "I can easily take them."

"It's a precaution. In case they've already arrived."

Nodding grudgingly, I shouted for campers. "I need ten campers to help me!"

Half our army volunteered. "Preferably Ares, Mars, or Bellona!"

After thirty seconds, I had rounded up five Ares campers, three Mars, Reyna, and two Apollo kids. Piper decided to aid the defenses here.

We sprinted to the beach, Reyna and I in the lead. We halted at the edge of the beach; there were about ten ships.

"That would've been quite disastrous," Reyna remarked.

"Quite," I agreed. "But not anymore."

A monstrous tidal wave formed, designed to take out the ships all at once. They were assembled one behind the other, it would be just like dominoes.

I frowned when my wave turned and roared back at us. The campers retreated a few steps, but Reyna stood resolute by my side, not even flinching.

"Doesn't even bother you?" I asked casually, with the wave coming closer.

She shook her head. "Nope."

With a wave of my hand, the wave was dispelled and sank back into the sea. "Seems like I'm being tampered with," I muttered.

"I want one of you to go get about thirty more campers," I ordered. "Rest of you, get ready to fight."

"Take charge," I told Reyna.

Running into the sea, I drew and uncapped Riptide, which now looked normal to everyone as its disguise was no longer needed.

Forming a small wave, I made it throw me on the deck of the ship. I could feel a resistance as I formed it. Oceanus?

The ships all resembled the first one, with _telekhines_ and _dracanae _on board. Nothing dangerous.

The snake-women hissed and threw spears at me. Twisting my ring, I crouched behind it, hearing the satisfying clang as they bounced off.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the other ships breaking out of their formation and still heading for the beach. With a quick thought, two ships were burning in flames.

I lowered my shield and charged the monsters. Slicing through a net that was thrown at me, I stabbed a _dracanae _and then bashed another one on the head, sending her overboard.

Quickly overwhelming the ship, I accelerated the speed of the ship. I rammed it into another ship and jumped off.

Grinning at my work, I noted how four ships were down, the rest had reached the destination. The reinforcements had arrived, about forty campers, and the odds were in their favor. I would have to say there were about ten monsters on each ship, making it about sixty on fifty.

A wave carried me over the wreckage and onto the battle field. Still in the air, I decapitated a monster and stabbed another. I fought my way over to Reyna who was surrounded. She was easily the best fighter out of the campers there, so the enemy had decided to take her out.

Cutting down monsters left and right, I freed Reyna. With a slight incline of her head, we started to fight again.

We were backing them down, back to the sea. Soon, the majority of them were in deeper than their waist.

"Don't go in too far!" Reyna commanded, making the campers fall back a bit.

There were about twenty monsters left and they were all in the water.

I motioned for the aggressive Praetor to back off. "I'll finish this."

She nodded and I finished them off with a wave. This close to the shore, there was no battle for control. I assumed whoever was fighting with me had given up. The monsters disintegrated and I turned to inspect our casualties.

Twenty campers were lying on the sand. About fifteen were motionless, probably dead. About all the campers had some kind of minor injury. With a glance at myself, I saw a piece of shrapnel lodged in my left leg. So that was why it hurt when I kicked a monster.

I winced as I pulled it out and waded into the water. It healed almost instantly and I stepped out.

"Good job guys," I said. "Apollo kids stay here and help the wounded and bring the dead back into camp. The rest, let's go back to the main battle."

Twenty campers followed me, including Reyna. We quickly arrived and saw that we were still in good shape.

"Report?" I asked, saluting Annabeth.

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for taking care of the problem. Gration is causing some serious problems right now, Jacob tried to take the giant by himself, but all sensible people know giants can only be killed by a god and demigod."

"Is he all right?" I aksed.

Annabeth nodded. "Got a few arrows in the back, but he'll be alright. We haven't taken many casualties, but that will change soon if the giant doesn't go down."

"I'll take the giant," I said, examining my hand.

Annabeth looked at me with concern. "Be careful."

I grinned and attempted to walk through the gate nonchalantly. I failed, of course because I had forgotten about how it was invisible.

"Tunnels," Annabeth reminded.

I grumbled and arrived at the hole in the ground. Realizing I had no idea which way to go, I looked around for someone.

"Percy! I'll help if you don't kill me," Leo shouted, rushing to me with Hazel, Nico, and Frank.

I glared at him. Then grinned. "Gotta admit, that was pretty funny. Now let's go."

We climbed down, Leo leading the way with his fire. "Where we headed?" he asked.

"Wherever Gration is," I replied.

"Oh great," he muttered.

"So am I soloing this guy or is somebody gonna help?" I inquired.

Leo was the first to respond. "No thanks. I'll keep the area clear."

"I'll help Sammy," Hazel said. She blushed. "I mean Leo."

"I'll take the giant," Nico said.

I turned to Frank. "If you want the help, otherwise you might want help guarding you from the monsters."

Nodding, I agreed with Frank. "Good idea."

Leo scurried up the ladder and came back down. "Percy, you first."

Climbing up the ladder, I was immediately attacked. I caught the shaft of the spear and twisted it out of the monster's grasp. I beat the monster back with it, until it finally died.

"Coast is clear," I called down.

I winced as an arrow almost took my head off. Uncapping Riptide and twisting my ring, I fended off the onslaught of monsters.

"Any day now!" I shouted.

Nico appeared next, and together, we were able to relax a bit. Leo, Frank, and then Hazel climbed out.

Our group, along with some skeletons, destroyed anything in our way. We made it to the wall in a couple of minutes and started to fervently cut down monsters.

"Demigods!" a voice roared.

A path cleared and the giant sauntered forward. He was a bit bigger than Polybotes, about thirty-five feet tall.

"Nico," I murmured.

We strode up to the giant while my friends stayed close, hacking at any monster that came close to us.

I was about to initiate the battle when a flurry of arrows struck Gration in the leg.

"Accursed hunter!" he yelled.

Glancing over, I saw Thalia jogging to Nico and I. "Should have invited me," she grumbled.

The giant charged and we rolled to the side. Thalia stood back a bit firing arrows while Nico and I engaged the giant in melee combat.

I ducked a fist and retaliated with a slash to its knuckles. The giant roared and stomped on Nico. When its foot raised, Nico wasn't there. The giant grunted in confusion, but yelled in pain as Nico stabbed it on its opposite foot.

Remembering how I could sort of fly, I jumped and willed the air to carry me to the giant's shoulder. I landed and stabbed him in the shoulder. With a grunt, I was knocked off and I used the air to soften my fall.

"Sweet," Nico commented as he dodged a decapitating blow.

Grumbling a thanks, I charged. I parried a powerful knife blow and countered with a ball of fire at his face.

He shrieked and fell. Nico jumped onto his stomach and impaled his sword into the giant. Also jumping on, I slashed at Gration's chest. Arrows flew and pierced the giant's head.

A lighting bold struck from the sky and disintegrated the giant. The monster army stopped in confusion as their leader was destroyed.

Nico, Thalia, and I rushed to the wall, finding a giraffe helping Hazel and Leo over. Thalia climbed onto the giraffe while I raised Nico over myself. Frank turned into a falcon and flew over. Manipulating the air, I flew myself over.

Cheers erupted from our side and I raised a hand. The cheers grew louder and I grinned. It was nice to be recognized once in a while.

The battle still went on, but it ended quickly. We didn't defeat all the monsters; about two hundred retreated.

"Double the guards!" Annabeth ordered. "And I want fifteen people to go to the beach and watch for attacks from there."

The rest of us dispersed, me to the infirmary to visit my wounded friend. Again, nobody I knew except Jacob and Jason had gotten injured. Jason had tried to defend Jacob, but was overpowered by the giant as I found out. They were both in the infirmary, but Jason had lesser wounds than Jacob.

"Did you two get hurt?" I mocked.

Jacob glared at me. "Very funny. Where were you?"

"Yeah, good point. It's kind of hard to miss you in battle," Jason added.

I blushed. "I was, uh, um. Ahem. I was in the sea and spotted an attack that would've have destroyed us."

Jacob grimaced while Jason smirked. "Good thing then," Jacob answered.

"Why were you in the water?" Jason inquired casually.

My best friend glanced at me with interest. "Doing stuff," I muttered.

"With who?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jacob looked confused and then it dawned on him. "Ah, I see now." He winked at me.

"Shut up," I grumbled, walking out.

I remembered how somebody or something was messing with me. I decided I should ask my dad and also ask him if he could guard the beach.

"Blackjack!" I shouted, and then whistled.

A couple of seconds later, a black pegasus swooped down from the sky. _"Wassup Boss?" _he asked, chewing on a sugar cube.

"How many of those have you had today?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Blackjack raised his wings and it looked like a shrug. _"Umm, first one," _Blackjack responded. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, can you take me to Olympus?" I asked.

Blackjack snorted. _"What am I? A taxi service? But all right, it's definitely not the hardest thing you've asked me to do."_

I nodded in agreement and climbed on, feeling the wind blow my hair back.

We arrived at Olympus quickly and I easily found myself to the Throne Room. I peeked inside, but it was empty.

"Looking for somebody?" a casual voice asked.

Turning around, I saw Hermes. "Yeah. Hi Hermes. Hi George and Martha," I added those two's names before they freaked out on me.

Hermes opened his mouth, but was cut off. _"Hello Percy. Long time no see," _Martha greeted.

_"Yeah, got any rats?" _George asked hopefully.

I raised my hands. "Nope, don't have any."

"Ahem," Hermes said, shaking his cellphone to stop the grumbling. "So Percy, who do you need me to find?"

"Poseidon," I responded. "To guard the beach. And also I think Oceanus might be roaming around somewhere near. Somebody was interfering with me when I was controlling the water."

Hermes frowned. "That's not good. Be right back."

He vanished and a minute later reappeared with my dad. I greeted him and gave him a hug which he returned warmly. Hermes said goodbye and vanished again.

"Thanks for the gift dad," I said sheepishly, raising my hand.

"No problem. Now what was it you needed?" Poseidon asked.

I explained to him about the battle and how somebody was messing with me. Dad frowned and murmured something.

"It can't be Oceanus," he said slowly. "We're fighting right now and I've closely monitored him. It could be..." he trailed off.

"Could be who?" I asked grimly.

Poseidon sighed. "Pontus," he replied gravely.

The name clicked. "The Primordial sea guy?"

"I'm afraid so," Poseidon answered.

I groaned. Another super powerful deity. "A favor?"

"Fire away."

"Do you think you could guard the sea around Camp Half-Blood from attacks?" I asked.

Poseidon snapped his fingers. "Done. I'll warn you if it fails or if I must remove it for the sake of conserving energy. I shall also send any warriors I can spare."

I felt relieved. "Thanks a ton, Dad."

He smiled. "No problem. Now I have to go attend to some business."

In a flash, he was gone. I left Olympus and took the elevator down. Passing the security guard, I gave him a wink.

I gave a whistle and my cab appeared. _"Let's go Boss," _Blackjack said impatiently. _"I don't know what those mortals think I am, but they keep trying to pet me."_

We soon arrived back at camp. I parted ways with my friend wandered to the beach. There were twenty campers on the beach, sitting around campfires. And sure enough, I could sense Dad's protection.

"Hey guys," I announced. Everybody jumped up. "Half of you can leave. Poseidon has placed a sort of ward in the sea, preventing the common monsters from invading this way. And don't freak if you see a couple sea creatures. Unless they try to eat you."

Finished with my announcement, I decided to retire for the night. It was about nine and I was tired after the battles and traveling. Walking to Chaos' cabin, I realized I couldn't think of it as _my_ cabin. With a pang of sadness, I remembered how much I missed this place, and how much I would miss it again. And then there was Piper. I was in love with her and I really didn't want to leave, even though Chaos had saved my life and I would be dead if not for her.

I unwisely decided to resolve the matter later. We have a war now, the sappy stuff can wait. I wondered how Chaos would react if I told her I wanted to stay here.

_"You have to win the war first, Perseus," the voice whispered._

I had figured it was a way for Chaos to communicate with me. She did say she stored her power inside of me. Maybe that was why she was bothering me.

_"You'd be dead if it weren't for my bothering,"_ the irritated voice growled.

"Yes, Ma'am," I replied, hoping she wouldn't detect my sarcasm.

_"If it bothers you so much, then you should know I shall not interfere with any choice you make, even if I'm against it,"_ Chaos said softly. I felt her presence fade deep into my mind.

I realized I had already climbed the stairs and was at my door. Opening it, I scrambled into the top bunk and easily fell asleep.By easily falling asleep, I mean I fell asleep quickly. Not that I didn't have nightmares.

_A large army was gathered somewhere that was familiar to me. I couldn't tell where though. The army consisted of your everyday monsters, the monsters you're wary against, and then the ones who scare the crap out of you. Fortunately, only Erebus scared the crap out of me. For now._

_ "That sea spawn is really screwing us up," a voice growled. I recognized it as Erebus._

_ "Ha," a voice scoffed. "If you want to destroy something and this boy is in the way, as much as I despise saying it; it will be next to impossible," Kronos snarled._

_ "Agreed," Porphyrion said._

_ "So why don't we lure the kid out?" Erebus asked._

_ Kronos looked thoughtfully at the sky, giving me chills up my spine. "I know one very large weakness we can exploit and use to our advantage."_

_ Porphyrion nodded. "Now that you mention it, I can't believe I didn't try to use it as much as I should have."_

_ "What?" Erebus asked._

_ My two enemies smiled deviously at each other._

I sat up quickly, sweating heavily. What large weakness did I have? I wasn't a midget, I wasn't extremely stupid, I wasn't...

For at least an hour I rattled off what large weaknesses I didn't possess. Then I realized it wasn't getting me anywhere. Glancing out the window, I saw that it was still dark out. And I really didn't want to go back to sleep.

I got up, took a shower, and got dressed in all blue. I silently opened my door and tiptoed through the hallway, attempting to stay quiet.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Bree asked bemusedly.

I mentally slapped myself. "Oh, nothing. And why are you up so late yourself?"

"I was checking on Jacob," she snapped. Did I detect a blush?

I smirked. "Alright. Well, I'm going to go stand watch at the wall for the rest of the night. Having trouble sleeping."

Bree studied me. "I'll come too. I'm not feeling great either," she admitted.

"Can I come too?"

"And me?"

Sirius and Nathaniel poked their heads out from their respective rooms, looking at me hopefully.

"Fine, let's go."

Our small group set off, and we walked silently. "Nice job out there today, Perce," Sirius complimented, admiration in his voice.

"Thanks," I responded grinning. "Where were you guys."

Their faces darkened. Actually I couldn't tell, but I think they did. "We went with Jacob. Annabeth was telling him not to, but he kind of ignored her. Technically, we would have won the battle for us, but the stupid giant wouldn't die," Bree replied.

"That's why you should generally listen to Annabeth. I know from experience," I said wistfully.

They nodded. "Well, Jacob is our leader. But he does make rash decisions sometimes," Nathaniel said.

I nodded. "I also know of that from experience. But it's not cause he's stupid or anything. He just likes being in the heat of the battle. That one was dragging on too long for him."

We arrived at the wall. I scanned the area for anybody I would know, but didn't spot anybody. I went to the same hill I had been with Piper and we kept watch from there. There was a small campfire way out there, and I figured it was the monsters who had fled.

"Do you want us to take them out?" Sirius asked hopefully.

I chuckled. "I'd rather not try just this moment. We will if they try anything."

He nodded dejectedly. "We're pretty well off here. We're good on food for pretty much forever thanks to the gardens here, water isn't a problem, they'll have to make a big move to kick us out."

Bree nodded in agreement. "Since I've been in the army, it's just been attack and attack. We would get the occasional defensive position, but it was nowhere as good as this."

"Right?" I replied. "This is great."

"But I also don't like waiting for the huge attack to happen," Bree admitted. "I'd rather surprise them, wherever they are."

I stared at the sky and my gaze wandered to my favorite constellation; The Huntress. "We will, when we gather all of our allies and discover their location. That should take a couple of days."

"That will be the fight of our lives," I quietly muttered.

_"Agreed."_

**More than six thousand words of story content. Longest chapter yet. As I promised, every chapter from now on should be my longest chapter. It has been for the past three, at least. Also, I have closed the poll. I have made my choice on the pairing, but I won't reveal it. Actually, it's pretty obvious, so it doesn't matter. Anyways, check out my other story I just made. Sorry if this took a while, but I'm getting busier. High school starts in a week ****and I have football. REVIEW!**


End file.
